


Space Step-Dad

by Octopusfan13



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Comedy, Dib is a good dad, Dib's daughter is his clone, Drama, M/M, Romance, ZaDr, Zim and Dib reconnect after many years, Zim has joined the Resisty, invader zim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopusfan13/pseuds/Octopusfan13
Summary: When Dib was 15 Zim suddenly vanished and it left a hole in his life. Some of that was filled when his father gifted him with a clone daughter. Dib loved his daughter dearly and she him. She became his reason to continue living, but still that hole remained.However! That didn't mean he appreciated both he and his daughter being suddenly kidnapped by Zim with the intention of having them join the Resisty, even if it made all his childhood dreams come true.





	1. Dib Becomes a Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't start a new fic until I was finished editing others. But here we are. I'm going to update this one once a month. :)

The microbes started to blur together, their forms becoming indistinguishable. With a sigh Dib leaned back from the microscope, pushing up his glasses he pinched the bridge of his nose then rubbed his fingers along his weary and tired eyes. It wasn’t that working at his father’s lab was difficult, quite the contrary. What was tiring was trying to stay interested enough to focus. Dib knew that his dad knew something was up. He’d made enough minor careless mistakes for his dad to notice. But what could Dib say? ‘Sorry, dad, I just find all this meaningless and boring, but don’t worry it’s not just this, I find my whole life pointless.’ Yeah. That would go over well.

He finally had some sort of relationship with his father, he wasn’t going to mess this up too. This work was all he had left. Dib passed through Hi-skool in a depressive emotional blur. When Dib was fifteen Zim left. Just up and left. No note. No warning. One day he just wasn’t there. The house, Gir, his base, everything was gone like he had never been there to begin with.

At first it drove him mad with anxiety. He looked everywhere to find where Zim relocated his base. He scoured the news channels locally then in other states and countries trying to find any evidence that his nemesis was up to no good. However, all leads became dead ends. Dib then grew paranoid that the Armada was on its way and he glued himself to his telescope and radio listening for any communications from space, again nothing.

Finally, when he turned seventeen he came to terms with the fact that Zim was gone. Maybe he had given up, maybe Dib had finally worn him down and instead of admitting defeat he just left. Maybe he was recalled to invade another planet. Maybe he finally realized that Earth wasn’t worth the trouble. Whatever the reason Dib would never know it and it drove him to depression.

He tried to fill the gap by becoming much more active in the Swollen Eyeball network. He went on more missions and did a lot of research on his own, but more often than not the cause of the reported sightings wasn’t paranormal in nature, just abnormal, some weirdo like chicken-man causing people to panic. The few times he did find evidence of the supernatural, it just wasn’t as satisfying. He showed his findings to the Swollen Eyeballs and they praised him but they all did similar work so it wasn’t anything new or astounding to them. He tried showing others, but no one believed him even when the evidence was right in front of their face. Those who did believe him didn’t really care.

He’d caught a ghost once and brought it into class. Half of the students thought it was a trick with mirrors and said they’d seen better effects in the movies, the other half shrugged and was like ‘it’s a ghost, so what?’ Their reactions baffled Dib. Eventually he realized that even if he had managed to show the truth to them about Zim their reactions would have been the same. Some wouldn’t believe him no matter what and others wouldn’t be bothered to care. It was downright depressing.

After hi-skool he went to college finally convinced by his father to go into the field of SCIENCE. It only took him three years to gain multiple doctorate degrees in science related fields and he went to work for his father. He’d been working for his dad for five years now, at twenty-six there was barely anything left for him to discover in the science field. His dad found new experiments for him to work on and Dib did the work, but he’d long since run out of experiments to create on his own. Nothing held his attention. Nothing held his interest. He knew how everything worked so no new questions came to him. However, his brilliant mind let him easily take hold of any other project and work with it and solve it faster than any other scientist on his father’s team.

But now he was finding it more and more difficult to focus. His mind looked at the task before him and just checked out. He would stare at the same sample, the same data for hours in a daze. When he was able to focus the answers and solutions came easily to him, so despite his slow pace his work was respected. That was until recently when he started making mistakes, not able to even focus enough to understand what the task before him was. To cover it up he would just blurt out or write down random formulas or scientific nonsense.

Dib felt like he was slowly dying. Lately, a thought kept coming up, one that he could unfortunately focus on. It was the solution his brain had come up with in regards to his current circumstance. If this slow death was so agonizing, why prolong it?

“Son!” Professor Membrane bellowed cheerfully as he flung the door to Dib’s lab open.

Sluggishly Dib turned in his seat. “Yeah?”

His dad came over and tightly grasped his shoulder. “Son! I have something to show you,” he said his voice conveying the excitement that his high-collared uniform hid from his face. With a sigh Dib slid off his stool and allowed himself to be guided down the hall. No doubt it was another project that his Dad thought would finally grab his attention. “I have given your situation much consideration,” his dad continued as he guided him deeper into Membrane Labs. “You have grown well into adulthood and have become an accomplished scientist. You have completed this level of adulthood and it is time that you moved onto the next stage of your life. You, my boy, must begin thinking of the FUTURE!” He held his fist in the air.

“I was just like you at your age,” he continued as he opened the double doors that led them into a large room. In the center was a pod that his dad led them to. “I thought there was nothing more to accomplish for myself. It wasn’t until I began focusing on the FUTURE that new ideas and experiments came to me. Since we both have entered the field, advancements have progressed much faster than they did when I was your age, so I had to start this project for you earlier than I anticipated. However, I believe you are ready,” he said and released Dib to stand behind the pod. Standing proudly with his hands on his hips he waved one hand grandly over the pod. “Go ahead, Son, open it up!”

Dib looked up at his dad brimming with excitement. He repressed the sigh so not to ruin whatever this was for his dad.  Reaching out he pressed the release latch and the pod lifted. Not even having enough energy to get his hopes up, Dib looked inside. For the first time in a long time, emotion crept onto his face.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he looked down at the tiny form sleeping inside.

“It’s a girl!” his father proclaimed and when Dib looked up his father released a small confetti cannon in his face giving him a multi-colored beard. “Congratulations!”

The loud noise startled the little girl awake and she blinked a few times looking up at the figure staring down at her.

“Her eyes are purple,” Dib said numbly, though this sensation was new. It wasn’t the normal numbness but one born from shock.

“Yes,” his father hummed with mild interest. “A slight side effect that can occur during the cloning process. Much like your sister’s hair, it is a slight genetic mutation that is more common to occur in females. The mutation is purely pigmental in nature so there is no need to worry.”

“Wait, clone?” Dib asked his head snapping up. “So this baby is another clone? So she’s my sister too?” Dib asked having long ago discovered and come to terms with the origins of his existence. It was actually Zim who helped him normalize that tidbit of information. Zim couldn’t understand why being a clone upset Dib so much. He was a clone himself and felt it was something that made him feel superior. Zim’s acceptance and almost approval of this information greatly helped Dib accept it himself, not that he ever admitted it to the green menace.

His father laughed loudly and came around the pod to clap him on the back. “Ha! Such humor. No, son, she is your clone, genetically altered to be female. You should have better luck with a female, they tend to be less insane,” he said with a laugh, slapping Dib on the back again.

“Mine?!” Dib squeaked staring wide-eyed down at what was essentially his daughter. The baby with large purple eyes and a full head of spiky black hair blinked back at him. As he stared her face scrunched up and her thin unhappy wail filled the air. “What do I do?” Dib asked slightly panicked, his hands flailing in nervousness. “I can’t…Dad, I can’t…” he blabbered.

His dad chuckled and reached into the pod to pick up the crying baby. He thrust the wailing creature into Dib’s arms and afraid that she would fall Dib took the baby, holding her like she was made of paper and he was afraid of crushing her. The moment Dib held her in his arms, her crying stopped. Big wet eyes peered wearily up at him. Dib held his breath and a feeling of dread and doom filled when he realized that he was being judged by the baby. He wasn’t… he couldn’t… she wouldn’t want him.

In the next moment everything in Dib’s life changed. Those big purple eyes sparkled and a wide toothless grin appeared on her face. The most joyous sound Dib had ever heard bubbled up from her lips as she giggled in delight and tiny little fingers reached up towards him.

Almost on their own, his arm shifted so he could poke at her small hand. Tiny fingers grasped his finger firmly and she squealed in delight. Dib felt something in him melt and fill up the hole inside of himself. He fell in love with her in that moment. His vision sharpened, colors became brighter, and his sluggish brain swirled into action. This tiny living creature had accepted him. She was happy to see him. He’d never felt this way before.

He’d found his focus. He found something he could devote himself to once more. He loved her and he was going to be the best damn dad on the face of the Earth. He would shower her with love and attention. He was going to show her the wonders of the world. He would show her the mysteries of the world. He would encourage her and believe her. He was going to be everything for her that he had wanted for himself.

Professor Membrane had been successful in renewing life into his son. However, the result was not what he expected. For himself seeing that he could be cloned inspired him into creating new feats of science. He wanted to advance science so his offspring would have more knowledge. For Dib, however, it didn’t renew his love for science (he never really loved it to begin with) but it did renew his love of life.

Looking down into those purple eyes Dib felt love, but also a small pin prick of pain. He’d seen purple eyes before, they were fake hiding red swirling orbs of mystery and awe, but the sparkling eyes of his daughter reminded him of Zim nonetheless.

Long ago Dib realized that he had needed the invader in his life to make his life worth living. He needed a goal, a purpose, something that only he could do. Looking down at his daughter and her purple eyes, that drive filled him once again. He was her father, loving her, taking care of her, nurturing her was something only he could do. She was the one to fill him with purpose. So he gave her a name that mirrored that, a reminder to himself to never leave her or neglect her.

“Miz,” Dib cooed to the baby. “I’m going to name you Miz.”

 

* * *

 

True to his promise Dib became a great father, if a somewhat clumsy one. He wasn’t perfect and he made mistakes but little Miz grew knowing that her daddy loved her. Professor Membrane wasn’t entirely happy with the outcome of his ‘gift’ as he hoped it would spur Dib into reconnecting with the scientific field. Instead Dib ended up transferring to a different section of Membrane Labs, one that would allow him to take his new infant daughter with him to work. He refused to let someone else or one of his father’s robots be in charge of her care. He wanted to be there for her, to see her grow.

He ended up being transferred to the planetarium. The transfer had been difficult for him at first, an all too painful reminder of what he had lost. However, the work was solitary and simple. He studied the movement of the celestial bodies, tracked and analyzed satellite data and became the lead presenter for school field trips. Thanks to raising his own child, Dib became pretty good at balancing information and humor/silliness to keep the younger kids entertained on their visits.

Miz, for her part, loved her father dearly. She loved going to work with him everyday. The planetarium became her playground and she soon found something that she loved almost as much as she loved her dad. Space. Dazzling swirling nebulas, colorful twirling planets, twinkling beautiful stars and mysterious black holes. Space held wonders and beauty that dazzled the young child.

However, even young she was able to pick up on the fact that while her dad loved sharing his knowledge with her, encouraged her thirst to explore, always answered her numerous questions and listened with amused patience as she rambled off all the facts she knew, there were times when she caught him looking at the exhibits with sadness in his eyes.

She asked him once, when she turned five and figured herself adult enough to know what she knew to be a serious topic. She saw the reluctance he had to answer, but he had never brushed off her questions before and always answered her with the truth as best he could. So he answered as much as he had been able to.

“I lost someone a long time ago. Someone that meant a lot to me, but I didn’t know it at the time. I didn’t know how much I needed them until they were gone.”

“Where’d they go?” Miz asked knowing by now every astronaut that had gone into space and wondering which one it was.

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Dib answered sadly. “But they are up there somewhere.”

In her infinite wisdom and her understanding of adult topics, Miz took that to mean that the person that made her dad so sad had died. She heard other adults talking of such things as death in metaphors and the like. She knew what death was. Her dad and grandfather were scientists and though she felt it odd that her dad didn’t explain it to her in simpler terms that his friend had died, she figured even adults had times when they didn’t want to say exactly what they meant. Like when dad asked her how his cooking was. He wasn’t bad but he wasn’t good either. Auntie Gaz made much better pizza, but it was hard to tell her dad that when he looked so expectantly at her when she ate.

“It’s okay, Dad,” Miz said hugging her saddened father. “I bet they are watching over you even now,” feeling a need to cheer him up she added, “I watch you all the time and you are really funny so I bet they like watching you the best.”

Her father chuckled and feeling a sense of pride at accomplishing her goal she decided that they would go get ice cream after dinner as a feel-good treat for both of them. Her dad couldn’t argue her logic and they both got large ice creams that night. Every so often after that she would still catch her dad watching the projected display of the galaxy with sad eyes, but Miz decided not to ask more or bring it up again. On the days he watched the stars with sadness were the days Miz paid extra attention to her dad. She gave him more hugs, told him more facts, and once she even let him enter her super cool, super secret fort she made in the back room at the planetarium.

It was only two years after that that Miz met her first alien. She always knew there was alien life out there, her dad had told her so. However, he said that Earth was very far away and not many of them liked to visit a place so far. The one that came that night had travelled a long way for a very important reason.

Not long after Miz realized her error from when she was a young, naive five-year-old. The someone her dad lost hadn’t died and he wasn’t her dad’s friend. And by Orion’s Belt she wouldn’t let him make her beloved father sad a second time!

 


	2. It Came From Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the official first chapter. The last one was more of a prolog/background.

Dib waited with his plain blue umbrella at his daughter’s bus stop. Tucked under his arm was hers, the top was black but when it was open the underside was a picture of space. Almost everything Miz owned had pictures of planets, stars or anything related to space on it. But as selfish as it was, he tried not to buy anything with images of aliens on it. Miz didn’t seem to mind, though.

He worried about her at school. He didn’t have many (or any) fond memories of his own school experiences so he always looked for any signs that she was troubled or being bullied. However, unlike him she seemed to get along with her classmates or at the very least she didn’t stand out as a ‘crazy’ kid. She never asked to bring a friend home or to go to a friend’s house and while he encouraged her to make friends she just scrunched up her little nose, as she did when faced with something she didn’t like, and said that the kids at school were stupid.

When he chided her, she panted her fists on her hips and gave him one of her sassy looks, “Well, dad,” she began. “They aren’t smart,” and her tone would imply that to say otherwise would put him in the same category. Considering the state of the school when he went, it wasn’t like he could argue with her on that.

The bus stopped and from the open doors his daughter hopped out. Her black hair pulled back into a high ponytail bounced as she jumped the last step into a rain puddle, her black rain boots splattering water everywhere. Pulling up the hood of her light tan jacket that mimicked the look of an astronaut’s suit (courtesy of the planetarium gift shop) she bounded over to him grinning widely as he handed over her umbrella. Once she was safe under the cover of her umbrella Dib pulled out a cloth from his pocket so he could wipe the rain droplets from her large round glasses. He thought she would have wanted more stylish ones, but when she discovered that she needed them she insisted on getting ones that matched his own. Thinking that this was the cutest darn thing, Dib had no problem complying to her wishes.

“It’s Thursday,” she informed him expectantly, her excitement almost bubbling out of her.

“So it is,” Dib replied nonchalantly, as they began walking back to their house, the home he had grown up in. His sister had long moved out and his dad practically lived at the labs, so the house was pretty much theirs.

“It’s pizza and movie night,” Miz reminded him with a touch of worry.

“Is it?” Dib replied with mild surprise, as if he had forgotten about their weekly ritual.

“Daddy, you didn’t forget did you?” Miz asked tugging on his sleeve. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her face scrunch up with concern, that was until she saw the smirk on his face. Her cheeks puffed up indignantly, “You’re teasing me!” she accused.

“Only a little,” Dib admitted with a grin.

_ Humph _ . His daughter gave an indignant snort as she held on tight to his arm. “I get to pick the movie,” she said declaratively, having decided that such was justice for the teasing.

“Alright,” Dib chuckled. “What did you have in mind?”

Miz pulsed her lips and debated with herself a moment. She’d been working up the courage to ask for a few weeks now. “It Came From Space,” she said in a small voice, carefully peeking up at her dad. For the briefest of moments she saw it, the sadness in his eyes. Quickly she diverted her own and squeezed them shut waiting to hear him gently suggest something else.

“I’ve heard good things about that one,” he said after a long moment.

“Really?” Miz turned her bright purple eyes up once more, her eager and happy smile brushing away the small painful pang Dib felt in his chest. She squeezed her dad’s arm tighter in a hug before running ahead down the sidewalk and up the path to their house. “Hurry up slowpoke,” she called after him before darting into the house.

Dib took his time walking, shaking off his umbrella at the door and stomping the water off his boots before taking them off and replacing them with some house shoes. He could hear Miz in the kitchen getting everything ready. When she heard the front door close she came sprinting out and handed him the house phone before darting back into the kitchen.

Their favorite pizza place was on speed dial. “Hello, I’d like to place an order for delivery….Yes, peppers and onions,” Miz poked her head out of the kitchen. “…and black olives, yes that’s it.” With a nod Miz went back. They ordered the same pizza almost every time so the place had their information on file.

When the doorbell rang twenty minutes later Dib tipped the delivery guy and sat down on the couch. Miz had the movie queued up and all their plates and drinks ready on the short table in front of the couch. Dib gave them each a slice and sat back as Miz snuggled up next to him.

Miz ate her slice quickly and already knew which slice she’d pick next. Every once in a while, a piece of green pepper landed inside a black olive ring and to her it looked like a UFO. It didn’t happen often so when it did Miz felt that eating the slice was a sign of good luck, tonight even more so since her dad agreed to watching an alien movie. Selecting her perfect slice, she wiggled back into her blanket. Her dad ruffled her pony tail affectionately as the plot began to thicken.

Dib watched the movie with a detached sense. Unbiddenly his mind began to wander towards the past and his own experiences with aliens. He wasn’t sure if it was a disservice to his daughter to never tell her about his childhood or Zim, but even thinking about it was hard. Over the last seven years he’d begun to realize something. The memories he had of Zim, while in his childhood were full of spite, hatred and anger, had shifted into nostalgia. He looked back on them now with a sad sort of fondness. Before his daughter, Zim had been the only thing in his life that gave him any meaning. Back then nothing was ordinary, everything was exciting and challenging.

Miz allowed Dib to gain some of that back. Raising a daughter, nothing ever worked how he expected it to. She had her own personality and saw the world in her own way. She kept him on his toes and her reactions and observations were thoughtful and often unexpected. Her excitement and eagerness to learn rekindled a lot of his eagerness to share his knowledge with her. They spent many nights at his work going through pictures of planets, stars and nebulas. He’d share facts he knew and she’d soak them up like a sponge and later she would always repeat the facts to him like she was informing  _ him _ about them.

He loved Miz and he was thankful for her existence. She gave him a reason to get up in the morning and more importantly she made him feel happy and loved. He never had that type of relationship with anyone, so that he could give that to her and she to him felt like a miracle.

However, despite it all, every so often he still felt that hole missing from his life. The excitement, the heart pumping adrenalin, the challenge; he’d lost that when Zim vanished. He missed it dearly and never knew how much he loved that feeling, how much Zim brought to his life until he was gone. Damn it, he missed the green alien menace. And he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t feel so empty and lacking whenever he thought of aliens and Zim. He should be happy enough with having a healthy and loving relationship with his daughter. But when he was alone, when he thought about Zim, he realized it wasn’t quite enough and he felt guilty about it.

He knew Miz wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t stupid either. He avoided all topics of aliens and because of her love for him, despite how much it interested her, Miz tended to avoid the topic as well. She must have wanted to see this movie badly if she asked to watch it with him. Dib loved Miz enough to agree even knowing that tonight he would get little sleep as old memories bubbled up to the surface.   

After the movie ended they watched another, a swamp monster one this time, after that they watched TV until Miz fell asleep on the couch at around nine. Dib carried his sleeping daughter upstairs and tucked her into her bed (He made her brush her teeth before watching TV). He glanced around the room, the pictures of Zim were gone, his paranormal stuff packed away and his old room now was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars and pictures of spaceships and planets. It was easy to give his room to Miz. Not being in there made it easier to avoid thinking about Zim. Now that Miz was old enough to start decorating on her own the room began to show more of her flair, she’d made it her own.

He’d taken to sleeping in the guest room, no one ever used it before and eventually it became his new room. Gaz’s room remained untouched since the day she moved out. Both he and Miz were too scared to snoop around inside it.

Kissing his daughter on her forehead, he whispered to her good-night then went to his room where he planned on spending the rest of the night trying and failing to fall asleep as he thought about things that came from space.

 

* * *

 

“Zim, I don’t know much about human customs, but sneaking into their home through the window doesn’t seem to be the best way to greet them,” Skoodge said nervously as he watched Zim use a device to sneakily unlock said window.

Zim turned to glare at Skoodge. “No, you don’t know much about human customs, but sneaking into the human’s base is normal for us. Using the front door would only make the Dib-worm more suspicious. We need to catch him off-guard, it gives us the upper hand.”

“B-But the Captain said—”

“This is Zim’s mission!” Zim snapped cutting Skoodge off.

Skoodge immediately backed off, the wording an unspoken message. He nodded at his friend and comrade, allowing Zim to proceed how he saw fit. Afterall, Zim could be right, this human and Zim knew each other from a long time ago. Perhaps this was the best way to approach the human.

When the window unlocked Zim looked back at Skoodge and grinned, “stay here and watch this,” he said and from his PAK a device appeared casting an illusion disguise over him to make him appear as he once did, a small invader and loyal soldier to the Irken Armada. The illusion of Zim slipped in through the window and on PAK legs his form loomed over the bed where the sleeping human child was. Skoodge and the Captain were still a little hesitant on seeking help from a child, but if he was able to work both with and against a trained Irken soldier, the human was a valuable ally. Also Zim vouched for his intelligence so his knowledge was something the Resisty could use.

Zim grabbed the edge of the blanket covering the human’s head. Excitement vibrated through his body. So much had happened since he had to abruptly leave Earth. He regretted not finishing his battle with the Dib. Despite everything that happened to him and everything he’d endured, he missed this. This excitement, the challenge the human represented, the feeling his rival instilled in him was like nothing he had ever experienced. He also couldn’t wait to drop his illusion and show off his new body. If there was one good thing about these past years, it was how he had changed physically.

Feeling a spark of superiority and excitement that he hadn’t felt in a long time, Zim jerked back the covers. 

“Foolish, worm-baby! Did you think you were rid of Zim?” Zim declared startling awake the form under him.

However, the human startled him as well because it was not the human he had been expecting. The tuft of black hair poking out was not the same scythe of hair he was used to, it was attached to a head while similar in shape had much more hair framing it. The form was smaller than Dib’s and the eyes that popped open to stare at him were not the golden ones he was used to, but a bright purple. Zim stared down at the human, it greatly resembled Dib, but yet was not at all Dib.

Then the strange human opened its mouth and inhaled deeply.

The sound from that human’s mouth was so intense both he and Skoodge outside the window recoiled, their antennae feeling physical pain from the air splitting scream. The screaming was so loud they didn’t hear the footsteps rushing down the hall. The door burst open as an adult human man crashed in. Visions of autopsy tables, dissections and his organs getting ripped out flashed through Zim’s mind. Even though he was bigger his instincts screamed at him to flee from the unknown human that was until he spoke.

“Mizzy! Mizzy are you—” The deep voice of the human suddenly cut off as he stared at Zim, well with the disguise the human thought he was looking at Zim’s head, but in reality he was staring at Zim’s middle. “……Z-Zim?”

Under the disguise Zim froze. How did this human— Then he looked. Really looked. The glasses were the same and the bright gold eyes, there was no mistaking those. However, the black scythe hair was longer, his head was still large but fit better with the tall and muscular body below it. His face held a slightly different shape and his limbs and torso were longer and his shoulders wider, but still he  _ knew _ this human.

“D-Dib?”

The screaming stopped. There was no noise as the two stared at each other. Outside the window, still unnoticed, Skoodge was also shocked into silence over the realization that the small human Zim spoke of wasn’t so small and that he was no child either.

Miz stared wide-eyed at the alien in her bedroom. There was no other explanation for it, but now that her dad was here she wasn’t paralyzed by fear and an overactive imagination thanks to the movie she watched earlier that evening. She looked between the two and realized that her dad knew this alien’s name, and this alien knew her dad. Miz scowled. Someone had lied to her. Either he wasn’t an alien and this was some prank, or he was an alien and her dad had lied about aliens not wanting to visit Earth. Either way, the first one to taste her wrath would be the green creature that dared to scare her awake.

Pulling back her fist she punched him in what she thought to be his face, but instead of an alien’s head her hand met with hard cold metal. She whimpered and recoiled as pain ran up her arm.

“That’s not an alien, it’s a robot!” Miz pointed accusingly with her good hand.

“What?” her dad broke free from his daze and scowled at the fake alien.

Dib was furious. Who the hell was using Zim’s image to try and attack his daughter? It couldn’t be Gaz, maybe an old classmate? He knew several of them had children that went to skool with Miz, was this some new way of bullying his daughter or him? Whatever it was he was going to destroy the robot and use whatever means necessary to figure out who did this.

Rushing forward he delivered a solid roundhouse kick to the look-a-like Zim’s head. While Miz was at skool and on days he wasn’t needed at the planetarium Dib trained his body intending to stay healthy and fit so he could live a long life with his daughter. Rigorous physical activity also helped him forget about what was missing in his life.

However, the kick didn’t feel right. The physics were off. He kicked it in the head, but the way he felt his kick connect didn’t match the shape of the form in front of him. Suspicious, he narrowed his eyes at the form he kicked into the closet door, the dent was larger than what it should have been. The Zim look-a-like flickered before the image vanished completely. What was underneath the illusion had Dib staring even more than before.

It was undoubtedly Zim. He would know those eyes, that skin, those antennae anywhere, but the rest of him was different. His body was longer,  _ taller, _ his limbs longer, his body had a more defined form or at least it appeared to have more form but it was hard to tell under the dark armored suit he wore that covered everything but his head. The suit was what Miz’s hand had punched. What she thought was Zim’s head was actually his stomach. He’d changed so much.

Dib stomped over, grabbed Zim by the shoulder and pulled back his fist threateningly. “After all this time you’ve come back,” Dib said masking the electric charge he felt in Zim’s presence with anger. “What the hell do you want with my daughter?” This anger was real. After all this time, after everything they had been through Zim had come back to mess with the one thing that mattered to him, the one thing that gave his life purpose after Zim had left so suddenly and without any word or warning. Was he coming back sneakily in the night take away from him his will to live once more?

Zim glared up at him, the feeling Zim instilled in him was so familiar and welcome that it almost washed away Dib’s anger,  _ almost _ .

“Zim wants nothing to do with this dirt-child,” he gestured towards Miz. “What is she doing in your—wait. Daughter?!” Zim squeaked his eyes going wide and looking between the two of them. “You made offspring? With who?” Zim asked with a snarl and he pushed back, making Dib stumble enough for him to stand.

“Why does that matter?” Dib snapped back. Ah, this felt so good. He hadn’t let his emotions spike and release like this in a long time.

“Wha—It,” Zim stumbled over his words at the question. “It doesn’t! You’re lying!”

“Whatever it is you are up to, space-scum, I won’t let you. I don’t know what you’ve been doing these past eighteen years, but I haven’t been idle. I’m a lot stronger now then when I was younger,” Dib said shifting into a fighting stance.

“HA!” Zim said straightening to his new full height, however to his internal dismay he found that the Dib was  _ still _ taller, if only by an inch or so. So he perked up his antennae, making him the taller one. “I have also increased in height and ability, Dib-worm. I have become much more amazing than you could ever imagine. You are no match for Zim!” he said opening his PAK and readying himself to attack.

“Wait!” Skoodge called out causing them all to look at him as he crawled through the window. The humans were startled to see another alien come into the room and Zim too seemed to have forgotten that Skoodge was there. Skoodge stood up straight, he was also much taller than he had been before, but both the human and Zim were taller. Skoodge only reached the human’s shoulders. “There is a misunderstanding, we did not come here to fight.”

“Skoodge,” Zim hissed in warning, but Skoodge ignored him. It was apparent that Zim was not in the correct frame of mind for this. Now he understood why the Captain insisted on him going with Zim.

“You’re an Irken,” the Dib-human spat. “What other reason could you come here for, if not to take over the Earth?”  

“We may be Irken, but we are no longer part of the Irken Empire,” Skoodge said and continued even after Zim hissed another warning. “After the Empire betrayed us we were faced with certain doom, but then the Resisty came to our rescue and we joined their cause. They are the only force in the universe that is pushing back against the Irken Empire. We are made of every species, all of us banded together to fight against the injustices done. We have come, Human-Dib, to ask for your aid in our cause. Your knowledge, skills and abilities will make you a great ally to the Resisty. By joining not only will you be helping save the billions of humans on this yet-to-be-conquered planet, but you will assist in fighting for hundreds of other planets as well. Join us and become a defender of universal justice!” Skoodge said grandly opening his arms and then extending his hand towards the human.

Dib stared at the new alien’s hand. His own hand twitched and he began to raise it until he caught sight of his daughter. She sat on her bed clutching her bruised hand and watching everything with wide eyes. He clenched his hand into a fist. How could he even think of doing something so selfish? He made a promise. He would never leave her. The universe had others it could rely on, Miz only had him.

He quickly glanced at Zim. There was more to the story. Zim would never go against his beloved Tallest. Something truly horrible must have happened to change Zim’s mind and make him switch sides. Unless this was all an elaborate plan to—no. It didn’t matter. As much as this situation could have born straight from his childhood dreams, he couldn’t take that hand. He wasn’t a child. He was a father. Miz would always be first. He would protect her first, even before the Earth itself. Should the Empire attack and Earth fall he already had a backup plan in place, a way for the two of them to escape. He didn’t work studying maps upon maps of the stars for nothing.

“Thank you, but I will have to decline,” Dib said and stepped back to stand beside his daughter’s bed. “I have no desire to be a defender of justice. What I do now is more important. The two of you should go. The neighbors might have called the cops from all the noise.”

Zim whipped his head around to stare at Dib. “You are—you can’t say no! The Dib-worm would never say no to being the Defender of Earth.”

“Things have changed,” Dib bit back, angry and bitter. “For the both of us it seems. I have no interest in— _ Ow _ !” the rest of what he was going to say was cut off as a small hand smacked him in the face. Rubbing his hurt nose Dib looked down at his daughter.

Miz stood on her bed her hands planted on her hips and her cheeks puffed up in anger. Dib did his best to hide his smile. He always thought she was cute when angry. “Daddy,” she began in a very serious tone for a seven-year-old. “You are a big fat liar.”

Dib frowned at her. “Mizzy, what are talking about?”

“You always tell the truth, but you are lying now. I don’t want a daddy that lies,” she said and jumped down off the bed causing Dib to instinctively jerk, ready to catch or help should she get hurt, but she landed on her feet and marched over to the shorter alien. She narrowed her eyes up at him.

Skoodge nervously stared back at the human child. She had very intense eyes and he couldn’t help but feel like he was being judged. She nodded once and Skoodge let out a sigh of relief. Somehow he felt like he had passed some unspoken test. She then proceeded to glare hard at Zim, who glared back not willing to back down from a challenge. The little human stuck her tongue out at Zim, which visibly riled up the Irken, not used to such insults from something smaller than him.

Skoodge felt pressure on his arm and was startled when he glanced down and found the little human had latched onto him, earning a hard glare from Dib. Skoodge began to sweat. He knew of the fights between Zim and the human, so he knew how resourceful and skilled a fighter he was and this was when Dib had been as small.

“I’m running away,” the little human declared causing all three of them to stare at her. She turned her attention upwards to Skoodge. “I know a lot about space. I know how to drive a spaceship. For a science project I made a mini rocket that made it all the way to the exosphere,” she wrinkled her nose and glanced quickly at Dib before turning her attention back to him. “And one time me and Tommy Milkenson—he’s the biggest kid in my class, like this big—” she held her hand up above her head, “we got into a fight at recess and I won.”

“What?!” Dib said. “When was this?” he demanded to know, but his daughter ignored him.

She looked up at Skoodge expectantly, but he just stared down at her dumbfounded. She wrinkled her nose at him with a slightly exasperated scowl. “I will join the Resisty.”

“You most certainly will not!” Dib declared in his most authoritative fatherly voice.

The little human shied away from her father and hid slightly behind Skoodge at the tone, but gathered up her courage and gripped Skoodge’s arm tighter, the presser sensors in his suit told him so.

“I will too!”

“You are not going anywhere, young lady, you are grounded! And when did you get into a fight? I never heard about this.”

“I’m running away to join the Resisty,” she insisted. “You can’t ground me if I’m in space. And you never told me you met aliens before,” she retorted her eyes welling up with angry tears. Dib’s anger was knocked away and he averted his eyes with a guilty expression. “If you won’t defend the universe, I will,” she said in a small voice and once more glanced up at Skoodge. This time understanding came to him. His eyes widened and then he gave the little human a sly smile.

Clearing his throat as he schooled his features, Skoodge turned to Zim. “It seems the Dib-human has no interest in joining the Resisty. The Captain wouldn’t want anyone to join unwillingly, however this human could prove to be an asset.” He wiggled his arm to indicate the one attached to his side. “I think the Captain will be satisfied as long as at least one human joins our cause. However, we should bring the Dib-human along willingly or not. I think the Captain would feel better to assure the Dib-human in person that we will take good care of his offspring. If he wishes to return after that we can bring him back to Earth.”

It took Zim a moment longer to catch on but when he did a huge grin split his face. Dib wasn’t as quick as he was distracted by his internal guilt over his daughter’s words and the fact that she had been in fights and he hadn’t even noticed. Out from his PAK Zim took out a stun gun and fired at the human.

Dib collapsed unconscious to the ground and the little human ran over to him her face fearful.

“Don’t worry,” Skoodge assured her. “He is merely unconscious. No harm will come to either of you,” Seeing the concern in the small human’s eyes Skoodge knelt down next to her. “Are you sure about this?” he asked. “Joining the Resisty means both of you will be leaving Earth, possibly never to return. You will not be harmed and we will protect you two as best we can, but this is a war. We cannot guarantee your safety completely.”

The little human looked back to Dib and gently patted his head. “I’m sure.”

  
  



	3. The Resisty

Lard Nar stood in the docking bay anxiously waiting for the return of the two Irkens. They were the first Irkens to join the Resisty and their addition had helped beyond measure. Of course there had been resistance to letting the Irkens join, it was their race that had caused all this after all and many members of his team harbored intense feelings towards the Irken race. It didn’t help that Zim hadn’t been sympathetic to their cause and it had taken years before he was finally convinced to willingly assist them. Luckily, Skoodge was there to help. His easy-going manner and soft disposition helped many of his crew warm up to the idea of Irken allies.

It went a long way to realize that Zim wasn’t personable or approachable because he was an Irken, it was because he was himself. You didn’t have to like your co-workers, you just had to work with them. However, despite his sharp temper and his prickly personality there were those among his crew that had somehow wormed their way past the invader’s thick defenses and were now treading on an almost friend-like ground with the Irken, or at least that was how they saw it. Zim would deny such things to his last breath.

“Fifty monies that Zim somehow screwed it all up,” a tart voice said next to him.

Lard Nar looked up at the now-tall female Irken staring disdainfully at the landing ship. It also helped his crew accept the Irkens when they realized that not all Irkens liked each other. Ironically, Zim became something of a bridge that allowed two previously opposing species to come together. Zim annoyed everyone. When the individual sitting next to you at the cantina’s bar began grumbling about Zim it created an instant comradery. In that moment it didn’t matter much if the one grumbling was Irken or not.  

“You don’t think the human would join?” Lard Nar asked Tak. He thought about sending Tak with Zim to go recruit the human, but the two didn’t get along and he already learned that assigning them together on anything was a recipe for disaster. Tak also knew of the human in question and he considered just sending her down. When the topic of their latest mission came up and their need for more scientific minds it was Zim who ventured, if somewhat hesitant, that he might know of a possible candidate.

It was shocking enough for Zim to vouch for another’s skills, but it was another thing entirely for the Irken to begrudgingly admit that this human was one he knew and had worked with on several occasions. The fact that the two had come together even when they were enemies further interested Lard Nar. Then it came out that during the few years he was on Earth it was this human that managed to fight Zim on equal grounds. Even more interesting was the way Zim acted when he spoke of the human, defensive one moment, angry the next and just a hint of longing. Lard Nar had to meet him.

Of course he was reluctant to invite a child to such a dangerous cause as theirs, but when Tak (also begrudgingly) seconded Zim’s opinion, that she had been foiled by the human as well, that sealed it for Lard Nar. He needed this Dib to join them, even if for no other reason than having another lifeform that could interact with Zim.

“From what I recall,” Tak began tight-lipped, the memory was not a fond one, “He had a very protective streak towards his planet. If anything he should be sympathetic to our cause. However, he likes Zim as much as the rest of us. I don’t see how Zim would be able to convince him of anything.”

“It was a risk,” Lard Nar agreed. “But I think the greater risk would have been to send anyone but Zim. I haven’t seen him so focused on a mission. This human…I think there might be more there,” Lard Nar said cryptically.

Tak gave her Captain a surprised look, one curled antennae perking up in question. “More what?” she asked though she had an idea of what he meant. “Sure, unlocking the restrictions and repressors in our PAKs altered more than our physical appearance, but this is Zim we are talking about.”

Lard Nar shrugged, “Even so, you can’t deny that the situation is of interest.” Lard Nar coughed delicately into his fist. “Fifty monies that Zim is interested in the human.”

Tak snorted. “I’ve never made monies so easily,” she said and turned her attention back to the ship as the doors hissed open.  When Skoodge stepped out Tak smirked. “You owe me fifty monies. I don’t know how, but Zim really messed up. That isn’t the correct human,” she said pointing to the small human holding Skoodge’s hand.

Lard Nar frowned, the human looked how Zim described; small, black hair and glasses. He couldn’t hear over the sounds of the docking bay, but the human was chattering excitedly up at Skoodge. His lieutenant glanced up and seeing him snapped to attention.

“Captain,” he said with a salute, causing the human to look towards them with a start. Their eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on their face.

“You’re Vortian!” the human exclaimed, their voice light with a feminine ring to it. Letting go of Skoodge’s hand the human ran up to him and Lard Nar was able to discern that the human was indeed female, a young one at that.

Once hearing about the possibility of a human joining their team he did extensive research of what their species would need. Even though the Irken race didn’t know about Earth before sending Zim there, their species had been discovered before by other travelling life forms. Lard Nar was able to gain basic knowledge on humans and what they would need to survive away from their home planet.

“I read about you on the drive here,” she told him and unabashedly studied him. “You’re the same size as me. What are your horns made out of? Are they like bones or cartilage like shark bones? Can you wear hats? Isn’t it hard to walk like that? Do you walk on tippy toes or hooves?” she paused in her barrage of questions to stare at his face. “What color are your eyes?” she asked and without warning reached out towards his goggles.

Her intensity had caught him off guard, it surprised him that she approached so quickly especially with Tak standing beside him. She was a formable and intimidating presence besides being Irken. Usually his own crew was hesitant to approach when she was talking with him. This small human, however, had completely ignored her. That was until Tak firmly grasped her by the wrist before she could touch him.

The human’s purple eyes trailed up to study the one holding her.

“That is quite enough,” Tak said. “Skoodge, explain yourself. This is not—what the Irk? You brought another?” she said having spotted Zim finally exiting the ship with another larger human slumped over his shoulder. “You were supposed to get Dib, not just any human.”

“Lady, you know my Daddy?”  the little human asked Tak causing the Irken to look between her and the human Zim had over his shoulder and back again.

Zim approached them with a smug smile before dumping the unconscious human at their feet. The little human gasped and pulled her arm away from the stunned Tak. The girl knelt down inspecting her father, but not before casting Zim an angry glare.

“I have returned and I have successfully brought the human Dib,” Zim said proudly. “I see you are impressed by his increase in height,” Zim said to Tak as if the human’s height was Zim’s doing.

Tak recovered quickly and crossed her arms. “I’m just surprised you were successful at all,” she glanced at Skoodge. “So how did you mess up? And Why is this other human here too?” she said pointing to the small one.

“Why is he unconscious?” Lard Nar asked, drawing everyone but the human’s attention. When he saw the nervous look on Skoodge’s face and Zim’s blatant refusal to look at him he sighed. “Tak, can you take the two humans to the medical bay? Ask Zen to oversee them until I can meet with them. Skoodge, Zim, you two will follow me to my office for a debriefing. I want to know what I should expect when the human wakes up and what kind of damage I have to repair. We do _not_ kidnap potential recruits,” Lard Nar said pointedly to his most frustrating, yet valuable crew member.

“I wasn’t kidnapped,” the little human spoke up and scrambled up to stand in front of Lard Nar. She studied him a moment then glanced at Skoodge before straightening and facing Lard Nar again, “he called you ‘Captain’, that means you’re the boss of the Resisty. My name is Miz Membrane,” she declared then grabbing the end of her puffy coat, she crossed her ankles and bent her knees slightly and dipped a little before straightening again. “How do you do?” she asked but didn’t wait for a response. “I want to join the Resisty. I know Daddy wants to join too, but he would never do anything without me. I even get to go to work with him, not many daddies do that. So if I join Daddy will too, then we can fight evil space aliens together,” she said excited and pleased with her logic.

“I see,” Lard Nar said slowly and gave the two Irkens a look, Skoodge looked down and fiddled with the front of his uniform and Zim just stared back in a ‘what?’ sort of way. Lard Nar sighed. “Well, Miz Membrane, I am pleased that you are sympathetic to our cause, but before any official decisions can be made I would like to speak to your father first, after he regains consciousness and is deemed fit for visitation by our ship’s doctor. I believe he would be relieved to wake and find you with him, we can discuss your enlistment after I speak with him.”

“’kay,” she nodded. “Yeah, I should talk to him first so he’s not so mad.”   

Tak gave her fellow Irkens a haughty look before turning to her Captain. “I will do as you ask,” she said beckoning over a mechanic for a floating loading dock. Not that she couldn’t carry the human all the way to the med bay, she just didn’t want to. The little human was fascinated by the floating lift and was about to stick her hand into the hovering ports, but Tak grabbed her wrist once again. “That’s a good way to lose your fingers and we don’t have what we need to regrow you some more.”

Instead of fear, the girl’s eyes widened in wonder, “You can regrow fingers?”

Tak took one look at the girl and decided that lying was the safest answer. “No. Now don’t touch anything and follow me.”

“I want to ride, too!” She demanded trying to scramble onto the floating platform before Tak could push it away.

Tak grunted impatiently, “Fine. But hurry up.” It would be easier to keep track of the small and curious human if she was on the lift.

Lard Nar watched Tak push the humans out of the docking bay with the cries of ‘Faster! Faster!’ fading as the doors shut behind them. He turned back to look up at his two crew members. “My office, now,” he said and turned to briskly walk towards another door that would lead him towards his personal quarters which was where his personal office was located. He had a more official office near the bridge, but this was a silent message to the two Irkens following behind him that this was an informal meeting. He understood the delicacy of the situation and before he took action as their Captain he wanted to know _everything_ that happened.

While for most of his crew this would be a relief, letting them know they could be a little more frank and open with him instead of having to answer to him as ‘The Captain’, for the Irkens this had an opposite effect. Social interactions and personal relationships were new to them and they were still working their way through them. To their ‘Captain’ they would give the necessary facts, but being Irkens they had the tendency to only give information that would please him and often leave out minor but vastly important details. That part of their Irken nature was hard to override.

However, since he was taking them to his more informal setting, it would make it harder for the Irkens to leave out details and it would keep them off balance enough for Lard Nar to take control of the conversation. They could twist the truth without blinking an eye to their ‘Captain’ but doing so to their ‘friend’ was something the Irkens had difficulty with. Authority didn’t make them honest and serious like it would for most, they were comfortable with that. It was the intimacy of friendship, of companionship that made the Irkens sweat. It was a delicate dance that they were still stumbling to learn and admitting that they were bad at it was something that their Irken mentalities wouldn’t allow them to do.

So by the time Lard Nar sat down behind his desk, the two Irkens who sat across from him were sufficiently nervous. Skoodge rung his hands and glanced around anxiously. Zim sat in his chair one leg crossed over the other and his foot jiggling impatiently as he crossed his arms and gave Lard Nar a challenging look. One might think this was insubordination on Zim’s part, but Lard Nar knew that Zim only became defensive when he was at least slightly aware that the other’s argument might have a point. If Zim was one hundred percent confident in his own actions or thoughts he would be arrogant to the point of annoyance. That Zim was defensive already let Lard Nar know he was not going to like this conversation.

“So,” Lard Nar began lacing his fingers as he rested his elbows on his desk, “Can one of you tell me why the human we wanted to recruit was brought here unconscious? Can I assume that this was done because he was not compliant in joining our cause?”

“IT’S FILTHY LIES!” Zim spat slamming his fist on Lard Nar’s desk, causing the metal to creak under the assault. “The Dib would never back down and give up defending Earth! So there is no reason for him to refuse!” Realizing that smashing his captain’s desk might not be the best idea he sat back in his seat in a huff.

Lard Nar nodded to acknowledge Zim’s outburst then looked to Skoodge for clarification, having had several of these types of conversations with them he knew how to maneuver through them flawlessly to get the information he wanted out of the two Irkens.   

“We, um… I—er—explained our purpose in seeking out the Dib-human,” Skoodge stammered. “And while he initially seemed interested he declined our invitation. That’s when the Miz-human said she was going to join us if the Dib-human would not. I believe,” Skoodge hesitated because while it seemed this way when he was there, looking back at the situation he wasn’t so sure anymore. “That the small human assisted us in this ploy to get the Dib-human to join the Resisty. We told the Dib-human that we would accept her as a member but not before you could speak to him and assure him that she would be well taken care of. I believe that if the small human joins then the Dib-human will join as well.”

“I see,” Lard Nar said slowly. Not really surprised that the Irkens immediately jumped onto a plan concocted by a defiant child. “But this has yet to explain why Dib was unconscious upon his arrival.”

“Oh,” Zim said nonchalantly and leaned back in his chair. “I hit him with my PAK phaser.”

“You _WHAT_?” Lard Nar rounded on his lieutenant.

“It was on stun!” Zim said defensively.

“I should hope so,” Lard Nar shot back. “I thought I told you to not use your PAK weapons unless absolutely necessary?”

“It was,” Zim argued. “The Dib himself said that the Earth authorities would be coming soon. I didn’t have time to deal with his arguing Dib-ness. Besides, it was the Dib’s… offspring,” Zim hesitated to say the word his face contorting in displeasure briefly, “that agreed to this plan.”

“About that,” Lard Nar began reluctantly because he was sure he wasn’t going to like the answer. “What about the child’s mother?” Two blank expressions blinked at him. “Dib’s mate? Human culture and family units are similar to Vortian ones. There are usually two parental figures, you know this Zim. Where is the female? The child’s mother?”

“Why does it matter? Even if she alerts the Earth authorities now, there is nothing they can do. Humans can barely leave their atmosphere,” Zim said crossing his arms.

“Because,” Lard Nar said slowly and resisting the urge to bang his head against the table. “I doubt Dib will join our cause without at the very least letting his mate know where he is and that he is safe. He might want to bring her along as well. I doubt the child will want to be separated from her mother.”

Zim slouched in his seat and grumbled to himself. Skoodge side glanced at Zim before speaking. “The Miz human did not mention a female parent.”

Lard Nar frowned thoughtfully. That could be a good thing. It certainly would be easier if they didn’t have to go back to Earth and get another human and try to smooth over their kidnapping. However, it was something he would need to ask Dib in person. Lard Nar sighed deeply.

“Until I speak with Dib, I’m assigning both of you off-duty,” Lard Nar said and locked eyes with Zim. “That does not mean you can lock yourself away in your lab. The two of you will do what everyone else does on their off time, you will mingle and socialize with the rest of the crew. You may not spend more than six time units in your quarters in one daily cycle.” To his other crew members this would be a reward. Time off plus he was practically ordering them to go and have fun. The ship did have a leisure section where the off-duty crew went to de-stress, it helped keep morale up and make those who had lost everything have something of a normal life again.

However, this was a punishment to the two Irkens who viewed being ‘nice’ to the other members something akin to bathroom duty for the rest of the crew. Lard Nar was beginning to suspect that Skoodge was getting better at integrating himself as he looked distraught at what he knew was a punishment, but he wasn’t nearly as outraged as Zim was.

“Why should Zim be forced to interact with all those smelly inferior beings?” Zim launched himself out of his seat and slapped his hands down on Lard Nar’s desk, demanding answers.

Lard Nar was tired. They were at a pivotal point in their struggle. They needed the human, their crew was made up of mostly refugees, he needed the human’s intelligence and abilities. So he was thankful that they had been able to bring the human back where Lard Nar had a better chance of convincing the human to stay. However, the situation brought on a lot of complications as well.

Zim _had_ come a long way since they had first found him. Even after everything it took a few years before Zim completely gave up his loyalty to his leaders and the Empire. It was a few years more before he was finally able to admit that he was now loyal to the Resisty. And with a few more years Lard Nar was able to balance out Zim’s needs with what the Resisty could offer. Meaning that Zim needed missions and to feel useful. He needed purpose and in his desperate struggle to try and find a new place for himself his efforts were a little… extravagant…and explosive.

Lard Nar was finally able to find a better balance when he promoted Zim to become one of his lieutenants. The position of power helped ease Zim’s anxieties and he _did_ calm down his efforts to ‘prove himself’ and ‘show his loyalty’ which the med bay was very thankful for along with the rest of the crew. However due to his intensity and his personality it was still hard for the Irken to fully integrate into his crew. His social skills were terrible and Zim resisted any sort of effort to improve them.

Lard Nar would have let it be if it wasn’t for the fact that Zim’s behavior wasn’t because he was an Irken. Tak and Skoodge weren’t nearly as resistant and were quite personable once you got to know them. He’d even caught the two of them having mundane conversations with other crew members on occasion. There was a particular Vortian mechanic that Skoodge seemed to have taken a liking too and when assigned to have forced ‘social interactions’ he tended to seek her out.

He’d seen Tak conversing with Ixane, the ship’s technology and weapon specialist on occasion as well. And of course Lard Nar’s closest friends Spleenk and Sploonktapooxis had managed to gain friendly relations with those two and thankfully Zim as well. Sploonktapooxis could get along with anyone and his persistence and ability to shrug off insults was admirable. Spleenk was passive and anxious but very smart and compassionate. He didn’t like seeing anyone left out or alone so despite Zim’s dislike of everyone Spleenk made a point to be friendly to him. With the two of them together Zim had difficulties shooing them away and more often than not gave up and let them hang around him.

Recently a few other Irkens had joined their cause, Tenn, also an ex-invader and Bob a small Irken that used to be used as a table. Bob was quite personable and was proving to be quite the socialite to the point that Lard Nar had put him in charge of trying to find new recruits among the Irken populace. Because of him they had several undercover informants on the Massive. Many smaller Irkens, ones that were drones seemed to have it much harder and thus the idea of equal treatment and the ability to gain status despite their small size was very tempting. That Bob, one of the smallest Irkens known was respected and liked in the Resisty and given an important job was astounding to many other smallers.

Tenn was still weary of her placement and stayed mostly with the other mechanics in the docking bay and repair stations. She had a knack for fixing and improving transportation technology. It was thanks to her that their lifts now levitated in a balanced and smooth manner. The other mechanics in his crew were a tight knit bunch and seemed to have absorbed Tenn into their group easily.

So it was just Zim that seemed to resist any personal connection with any member of his crew. He would much rather hide away in his lab and tinker and make weapons or gadgets that he thought were ‘useful’. He was so arrogant and self-centered that he found no reason to make friends and tolerated the presence of very few.    

Lard Nar couldn’t blame his crew. Many had tried to get past his personality, but ultimately Zim drove them all away. Even Spleenk and Sploonktapooxis while they considered themselves Zim’s friends couldn’t get past that final wall. Their presences were tolerated and Zim had stopped trying to drive them off, but he didn’t let them in either.   

Again, Lard Nar might have let it drop and write it off as just how Zim was. He wouldn’t be trying to push Zim into making connections with others if he knew for a fact that the Irken truly didn’t want them or need them. However, it was Lard Nar that had found Zim, quite by accident too. He’d been on another mission, one to rescue a fellow Vortian from the prison planet. He’d seen the state the Irken was in. He’d seen what the Empire had done to its own people. He realized then that the Irken race was as much a victim as the rest of galaxy.

However, after Zim was healed he refused to speak of what had happened. Lard Nar suspected that Zim’s arrogance and superiority complex was the only thing keeping the Irken sane. Zim couldn’t see it, but he _needed_ to make connections with others. If Zim was ever faced with the past again or had a mental breakdown Lard Nar wasn’t sure if the Irken would be able to pull himself together on his own. Besides, Lard Nar also considered Zim his friend even if the Irken did not and he was worried about him.

“Because!” Lard Nar snapped, his anger, frustrations and worries getting the better of him. He slammed his own fist down and propelled himself up to stand on his chair so he could meet the now-tall Irken eye-to-eye. Lard Nar rarely if ever lost his temper so the display knocked the Irken back a bit in surprise. “Like it or not you are a part of this crew. You are no longer a member of the Irken Empire, so stop acting like one!”

“I am loyal!” Zim recovered quickly and shouted back.

“You and I both know that’s not what I mean,” Lard Nar glared at him.

Zim glared back hard and despite seeing Skoodge anxiously glance between the two of them Lard Nar did not back down, he wouldn’t, not this time.

“Fine,” Zim snapped stubbornly crossing his arms. “Zim will go make ‘nice’ with the crew,” he said then glared hard at Lard Nar. “Am I dismissed now, Captain?”

Lard Nar deflated realizing that this wasn’t going to help. “Yes,” he said sitting back down. “You may leave.” Zim didn’t say anything and stormed out of his office.

Lard Nar held his horns in his hands and rested his forehead down on his desk.

“Um,” at the tentative voice Lard Nar looked up surprised to see that Skoodge was still standing there.

“You can leave too,” Lard Nar said thinking that Skoodge was also waiting to be dismissed, instead Skoodge shook his head.

“You’ve noticed it too?” he asked tentatively. At Lard Nar’s inquisitive eye ridge raise Skoodge continued, “He’s becoming more unstable.”

“Explain,” Lard Nar ordered.

Skoodge chewed his lip nervously looking back and forth between the door where Zim left and the Lard Nar. “I’ve been conversing with Lanex,” Skoodge began, that was the mechanic. “She has informed me of the rules and guidelines of companionship and friendship among comrades. No such thing exists among the Irken armada, we are taught to need no one, but…” Skoodge looked down at his hands and Lard Nar gave him the time he needed to think.

“Since joining the Resisty I have observed what such bonds accomplish. I believe that…that…the Empire might have been wrong in abolishing such rituals,” Skoodge said in a low almost whisper.

Lard Nar was shocked into silence. The loyalty to their Empire ran deeply in Irkens. Their PAKs had instilled into their brains since birth to obey and never question. Even with most of those protocols deleted from their PAKs and their natural processes allowed to activate, that impulse was still very strong. Even after pledging loyalty to the Resisty the Irkens never spoke out loud their misgivings or disapproval of the Empire. It was enough to Lard Nar that they just nodded or remained neutral when others spoke negatively about the Empire. He didn’t expect a practically brainwashed people to suddenly recover. That Skoodge was voicing his criticism was an indication that Skoodge was much more well-adjusted than Lard Nar thought.

“I have learned that friendship is not just following what the other says to appease them, that there are times when…” Skoodge frowned and quickly glanced up at Lard Nar who nodded reassuringly to continue. At this Skoodge took a breath and straightened to look at Lard Nar as he spoke. “Sometimes a friend has to do something that can hurt them or make them upset. Sometimes a friend might have to not become a friend anymore in order to help that friend, because the purpose of friendship is wanting the other person to be happy but also well.”

“Yes, that’s true,” Lard Nar said. “Not all friendships are easy. To help a friend sometimes you have to do things that might hurt them initially, but in the long run those actions can also save them even if they decide to no longer continue the friendship.”

Skoodge nodded. “Yes, this was explained to me. It is much more complicated than I first expected and didn’t make much sense at first.”

“But?” Lard Nar prompted sensing there was a point Skoodge was trying to make and knowing that it had to do with Zim.

“But…” Skoodge nodded thankful that Lard Nar sensed there was more. “I have concerns, worries, that I feel warrant this ‘hurting of a friend’. You are not only the Captain, but you are the only other who understands, well besides Tak,” Skoodge added. “But I do not think she is capable of helping so there is no reason to ‘hurt a friend’ to inform her.”

“Skoodge,” Lard Nar said patently. “What about Zim has you worried?”

Skoodge sighed, relieved that he wouldn’t have to explain too much. Even knowing this was the ‘right’ thing to do, it was difficult to do so. “I caught him trying to reactivate Gir again.”

Lard Nar sucked in his breath sharply and he understood immediately why Skoodge was so hesitant to say anything, but was compelled to. “He swore you to secrecy,” Lard Nar said as a statement not a question and Skoodge nodded. “When?”

“Five days before he was given the mission to retrieve the human.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Lard Nar said. “I will think on this. For now, we will both proceed as if I don’t have this information. Maybe…” Lard Nar thought for a moment. “Maybe it is fate that Dib is here now. I don’t want to force him to stay if he doesn’t want to…” Lard Nar trailed off.

“But to help a friend sometimes you need to hurt a friend?” Skoodge supplied and Lard Nar nodded.

“Hopefully it won’t come to that.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bridges gaps and creates bonds like grumbling about a mutually disliked co-worker. Ah, Zim, he's bringing the universe together one annoyed alien at a time.


	4. Dr. Zen

Tak saw the med bay door and was filled with relief and gratefulness for perhaps the first time. The small human had not stopped chattering since climbing onto the lift. It was a testament to Irken stunning technology that Dib had not woken up yet. Tak had stopped trying to answer the human’s questions or even following what the human was saying and just made some compliant noise every so often. She discovered quickly that acting too invested in what the small human was saying was worse than just letting her ramble on.  

Luckily, they hadn’t run into anyone else in the hall. It had taken them much longer to get to the med bay due to the small human’s incessant excitement at every other crew member that crossed their paths. Not even Tak’s glaring presence could dispel some of the crew’s curiosity at seeing the new species and they were drawn in by the small human’s ecstatic delight at meeting them.

All crew members were equipped with translators that allowed for foreign languages to be heard in their own language and their words spoken in the foreign language. After awhile many of the crew members started to pick up on each other’s languages and many were multi-lingual only using the functions of the translators for more complex meanings. Besides most everyone spoke Vortian as a standard language and when in groups of mixed species they tended to just speak in that common tongue.

So having their translators activate upon meeting the small human also drew them in, the new experience sparking their curiosity. Thankfully not many could stand to stay long under Tak’s intimidating glares, but the fact that the small human could even draw those few in to allow for introductions was an annoyance enough.

But now her goal was in sight and upon entering the med bay the small human would be Zen’s issue and she could go back to her assigned post. After checking in with Lard Nar she would weasel out the details of Skoodge and Zim’s mission from him. She had an inkling that they had debriefed in the Captain’s informal office where he would hole himself up for at least an hour or so after they left. If she caught him in that time, he was much more likely to share the juicy details of what he found to be baffling behavior from the two Irkens.

Tak did explain and sympathize as best she could. As a fellow Irken she could at least understand the thought process the two sometimes followed even if their actions seemed stupid to even her. It really was such a moral booster for her to see how much better she was at adjusting to her life as a Resisty member compared to her fellow Irkens. And because of such, she was able to admit to herself that she did find the presence of her Captain to be enjoyable. She supposed such interactions could be labeled as friendship, though she would never admit it to him, at least not until she could use it for her own amusement. She didn’t want to see him smug about it, that sly knowing face of his was not nearly as amusing as his shocked or troubled face.

Tak was distracted from her thoughts when the med bay door opened upon their proximity and she pushed the lift inside. A high-pitched and startled scream grated against her antennae making her grimace and startling her into a halt. Further startling was then finding her arms full of small human.

In front of them Zen, the one in charge of the medical bay, looked as shocked as Tak felt. His large black eyes blinked sideways and his mandibles clacked slowly showing he was just as startled as she.

“I don’t wanna be eaten!” the human wailed clinging to Tak tighter.

“What?” Tak finally regained her composure and tried to pry the small human off, but she was surprisingly stubborn and short of hurting her Tak couldn’t get her to let go. “What nonsense are you talking about?”

“It’s the scary bug monster from the movie ‘It Came From Space’. I don’t want my brains to be eaten!” She cried burying her face into Tak’s chest.

Dumbfounded and completely confused about what the human was babbling about Tak continued to try and pry the human off. Even her insistent demand that the human let go went ignored. She was starting to worry that there was something wrong with the human’s mind when she heard a clacking and hissing noise.

Snapping her attention up, she found Zen snapping his mandibles together in a clear indication that he was doing his species equivalent of howling with laughter.    

“I fail to find the humor in this,” Tak informed him.

“Ah, sorry,” Zen said in Vortian though his eyes practically sparkled with mirth and he didn’t look apologetic at all. “It’s just, usually the situation is reversed. It’s not often that _my_ species is the one to be feared,” Zen said and he had a point. His race did not eat meat and the thought of such a docile and peace-loving race cracking open skulls for such a meal was just ridiculous. He slowly approached and bent at the thorax to lower his head to the child’s height. He also tilted his long straight antennae back to avoid smacking Tak with them. He extended one of his four arms, holding out a four digit hand to the child.

“Hello, little human,” he began his translator working to transform his spoken words into the Earth child’s language. “My name is Zen, I am in charge of the Medical Bay. I am the Resisty’s top physician. I wish you no harm. My apologies if my appearance is disturbing to you.”

The small human hugged Tak tighter and scooted to put Tak between them, but she did shyly glance beyond Tak’s robes to study Zen. “You’re a doctor? You’re not going to eat me?”

“Goodness, no,” Zen clacked his mandibles together in laughter. “My species does not eat the flesh of other creatures.”

“You’re a vegetarian?” she asked that fact seemingly giving her courage enough to let go of Tak and face Zen. “Me and Daddy are too! Daddy says that the hormones they put in meat are super bad for you.”

“That is good,” Zen’s mouth widened in an approving smile. “It will make it easier for us to feed you. As it is safer for us to have limited contact with supply planets, we grow most of our own food in the agriculture section of our ship. We rarely have meat in stock.

“Is this your father unit?” Zen asked pointing to the prone human.

She nodded. “The other meaner Irken shot him and Daddy fell asleep. Mr. Skoodge said that Daddy would be okay though,” she answered surprising Tak.

“Zim shot him? Why?”

“Oh, well,” the girl looked down and became interested in her shoes. “It’s really Daddy’s own fault. He shouldn’t have lied to me, then I wouldn’t have gotten mad and said that I was running away to join the Resisty. Mr. Skoodge said I could join but we had to bring Daddy along so he could give me permission to stay.”

“You are looking for permission to run away?” Zen asked and Tak could tell he was highly amused by the whole thing.

The little human nodded and finally looked up at him. “I really want to be a hero and fight the bad guys and get to travel in space!” she said the last excitedly spreading her arms out above her head and wiggling her fingers.

Tak frowned down at the human’s obvious excitement, she swore she could almost see stars in the girl’s eyes. For a moment her memory of Dib overlapped with the young girl, they both had an annoying amount of energy and were excited by the stupidest things, space for this girl and fighting Zim for Dib.

“So why did Zim use his PAK to render him unconscious?” Zen said moving to start checking on Dib. His long antennae fell forward and lightly touched the human as Zen carefully open his eyelids. The girl hadn’t said how, but Zen figured that was the only reason why the human hadn’t woken up from all the commotion, also there didn’t seem to be any sign of a concussion either.

“They were arguing really loud, the neighbors were probably going to complain,” the little girl said.

Tak rolled her eyes, if she remembered things correctly she doubted the other humans would have noticed even if Zim had crashed their voot right into the house.

“And Daddy said he didn’t want to go, but I think he does,” she added and Tak looked at the human in surprise. “That’s why I said I would come. If I come then Daddy will too. Daddy would never leave me. Even if—” she suddenly cut herself off and jerked her head to look back and forth between Tak and Zen. “Oh!” she said bringing a hand to her mouth and visibly becoming upset. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes began to look wet and shiny.

Sensing something was wrong, Zen turned his attention to the little one and bent down to be eye level with her. “Child-ling, what troubles you?” he asked in a soft and kind voice.

His tone broke whatever dam was holding back her emotions. Tears spilled down her cheeks, “D-Daddy is g-gonn-a be so s-sad,” she wailed and continued to ramble but was unable to make coherent sentences.

“Hush, hush, Child-ling,” Zen said one hand smoothing back her hair, two others reached out and held her close and his fourth hand reached back behind to search around in a drawer. He pulled out a lollipop and held it out for the girl to see. “Here, you need this. After you calm down can you tell me what troubles you so?”

Never one to refuse a sweet treat, Miz nodded with a sniffle and took the candy from him. Unwrapping it, she popped it into her mouth. “It tastes funny,” she said around the treat, but didn’t take it out. “What flavor is it?”

“Bug flavored,” Zen said and at her horrified expression laughed with a mischievous smirk. “I am kidding,” he said and poked her nose. “The flavor is similar to a sweet fruit on my home planet. In my native tongue we call it,” Zen said a series of clicks that were unpronounceable by most species. “But in a common tongue it is called the Bumm-Bom fruit.”

“ _Pfft!_ ” Miz broke out into a fit of giggles. “You said ‘bum-bum’,” she said finding this hilarious. “Butt fruit!” she giggled more, spurred on by her own joke.   

“I fail to see the humor in this,” Tak said mildly annoyed.

“Child-lings find many things amusing,” Zen said. Before joining the Resisty he had been a family doctor on his home planet and saw to adults as well as children, but that was many years ago. However, children weren’t that different even across species. “I am happy to see you smile,” Zen said to the little girl. “But would you please tell me what was making you so sad?”

“Oh,” Miz said losing her smile. Still sucking on the lollipop she studied her dad sleeping on the table. “When Daddy wakes up he’s going to be really sad.”

“Because you are no longer on your home planet?” Zen said gently, knowing that this was the case for many new recruits. “Do you miss those you left behind?”

“Auntie Gaz and Grandpa?” Miz said looking back at Zen with surprise. She shook her head. “No, I sent a message to Auntie Gaz so she wouldn’t worry and she’ll tell Grandpa. We only see them sometimes and I packed a picture so I won’t miss them.”

“Then why the tears?” Zen prodded gently.

“Space sometimes makes Daddy sad. Someone Daddy liked a lot died and when he looks at the stars it makes him think sad things. Sometimes,” Miz paused and puffed up wanting to impress them with her knowledge of ‘adult’ things, “When people die adults say that they are living in the stars, so it makes them sad when they look at the sky.” Miz carefully studied Tak. “Lady, you talked to my Daddy before,” she said stating a fact. “And Daddy knew the other alien too.”

Tak crossed her arms, “Unfortunately. Though I knew him when he was much smaller.”

“Did he know you were aliens?”

“Of course he knew Zim was an alien. His disguise was stupid. Mine, however, was flawless and it was only due to Zim’s interference that my plan was foiled,” Tak scowled remembering. “At the time it seemed like a good plan. Though I don’t know why I thought the Tallest would want your Earth at all, much less filled with snacks.”

“How did you meet Daddy?”

“I disguised myself as an Earth child and attended your pathetic education systems, it was easy to infiltrated their database and get placed into class with the two of them,” Tak said.

“Two?”

“Zim and Dib were in the same class. My goal was to destroy Zim, so Dib worked as an easy cover. Of course he didn’t see through my disguise until Zim interfered. And—” Tak cut herself off as she studied the small human. “Haven’t you heard this story a million times by now?”

Miz shook her head, “Daddy doesn’t like to talk about aliens.”

“He doesn’t?” Tak asked completely taken back. She couldn’t believe that. Maybe Zim had gotten the wrong human after all. How could this Dib be the same human that almost exclusively ranted about aliens? “He never mentioned our fight?” the human shook her head. “Or Zim? He’s never mentioned Zim?” Tak couldn’t believe she was even asking this.

“No,” Miz replied as she began to sulk. She couldn’t help feeling a little betrayed that her daddy never mentioned going to school with aliens before. She wished there were aliens in her class, then maybe school wouldn’t be so boring. “Daddy doesn’t like to talk about aliens.”  

Again Tak was floored by this information. It couldn’t be the same Dib. Zim had to have made a mistake. “The Captain wants to be informed when the human is awake and able to speak,” Tak informed Zen. “Until then the two of them are to stay with you.” Zen nodded and Tak turned to leave.

“Lady, you’re leaving?” The little girl asked sounding sad.

Tak paused and turned back, not used to hearing those words in that tone. Usually others were more relieved or neutral at her departure. “I don’t have time to stand around and keep watch over you. Zen is fully capable of that. I have duties to attend to.” And information to squeeze out of her Captain.

“Oh,” she said deflating and looking disappointed.

“Maybe when Tak is done with her responsibilities she can come back and visit?” Zen said to appease the small human. He also grinned mischievously at Tak, who scowled back at him.

“Really?” the small human’s eyes lit up and she turned an expectant and hopeful face towards Tak.

Tak frowned at the human and was almost uncomfortable with the human’s eagerness to be around her. It made her want to say ‘no’, which was annoying. She was the most adjusted Irken in the Resisty and she never backed down from a challenge. Somehow giving in to that uncomfortable feeling seemed like admitting that she had lost. However, she also wasn’t one to give into another’s demands so easily.

“Maybe,” she said tartly then walked out, however she still heard the child’s delighted cry of ‘yay!’ and Zen’s annoying chuckle.

She was irritated and needed an outlet or something to make her feel better. She immediately went to her Captain’s office. Her stern and displeased expression kept away the other crew members who were daring enough to want to approach her about the new arrivals. She rapped on Lard Nar’s door twice sharply before it opened. As she expected she found her Captain at his desk with a troubled expression. She had to stop a grin from twisting onto her face. No doubt the cause of the Captain’s worry was Zim’s fault. Finding out how Zim managed to screw up even the simplest task always made her feel better.

“I delivered the humans to Zen,” Tak reported promptly, wanting to impress upon him that _she_ was a capable Irken. “Zen didn’t seem concerned about the human’s health. He’ll contact you when the human awakens,” Tak continued.

“Yes, thank you,” Lard Nar said with a slight nod, though he still seemed wrapped up in his own thoughts and didn’t say anything more.

Tak took the initiative and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Crossing her legs she folded her hands and rested them on her knee. “So?” she prompted.

“Hm?” Lard Nar looked up a bit confused.

“You only make that face when Zim has done something,” she informed him and he looked a bit pale at Zim’s name so she knew she was correct. “Did he admit to grabbing the wrong human?” she asked with a smirk. “Because he grabbed the wrong human.”

“What?” Lard Nar gave her a startled look.

“Dib, as I knew him, talked non-stop about Zim, aliens and saving the Earth. His insistent chatter on those subjects was grating upon my antennae. However, I have been informed by the human girl-child that this Dib doesn’t like aliens, doesn’t talk about them and space seems to cause him negative emotions. Also, he has never once mentioned Zim.”

Lard Nar frowned at hearing this. “Well,” he began slowly. “Humans age at a more rapid rate. You’ve seen the changes eighteen years has done to him physically. Perhaps there have been mental changes as well. If he truly has changed he might not want to be a part of our cause. Getting him to join may prove to be more of a challenge,” Lard Nar sighed. “And we need this Dib now more than ever.”

“Why?” Tak asked growing slightly concerned. “What information have you received from our informants? Has the Armada changed its course? Any movement from the Control Brains? The Tallest?” Tak asked her thoughts spinning with how so many things could make their missions become that much more difficult.

“Ah, well, no, nothing of that sort,” Lard Nar said straightening up a little and she could hear his foot tapping anxiously on the floor. A soft sound that only those with sensitive hearing like hers could pick up.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, which only made the noise increase its pace. Because Tak was the most well-adjusted Irken, she was able to realize that the ‘informal-ness’ of this office not only applied its effects on those visiting, it also affected her Captain. His guard was lowered and he often let slip his emotions. To the crew it made him more personable. To Tak it made it easier for her to read him and squeeze out information that he might not have given up otherwise. Of course, Tak never discussed what she learned or heard from Lard Nar with anyone else. The information she so carefully extracted from him was not something so easily shared with others. It would be like giving her war spoils away. Even if it would give her the upper hand in arguments with Zim, she never let on to information she had gained from the Captain.

For one, if it ever got back to the Captain he would absolutely never share information again. For another it seemed like cheating. She didn’t need to cheat to gain the upper hand with Zim, the day she did would be the day she admitted defeat to Zim. And that was _never_ going to happen. Instead she horded the knowledge with glee, preferring to laugh at his expense in the privacy on her own quarters.

That the captain was acting this way meant that he had recently received a juicy bit of information about Zim. Information that she wanted.

“So? What sort of information is it?” Tak asked.

“It was said in confidence, Tak,” Lard Nar said hoping that she would let it drop, though he thought about discussing it with her. An extra pair of eyes keeping tabs on Zim wasn’t a bad thing, but the two of them didn’t get along well.

“Oh come on, Lard Nar,” Tak said using his name rather than his title to lower his guard a little more. “We both know this is about Zim,” she said watching his face and his stiff expression revealed that she was correct. “If it’s not about the human Dib,” she said keeping a keen eye on his expressions. No reaction, which meant it wasn’t about him. “Then you had to have received some information from another crew member,” _ah, he twitched at that._ “So what did Zim do this time? Did he break something? Did someone come here complaining about some offence he did?”

“Tak,” Lard Nar began, a silent plea for her to drop the subject.

“You say talking about things is best. You can discuss it with me. You know I never share any information you tell me,” Tak said using the new technique she had learned recently, the reassuring smile.

Lard Nar sighed and Tak felt her smile twitch. He was being very tight lipped about this. It made her want the information all the more. Something that made the Captain this worried would certainly feed her need to feel superior over Zim for weeks. She _needed_ to know.

“Please,” Tak said flippantly. “It’s not like…” she grasped for what she thought would be the most outrageous thing. If she started with that it would ease him up a little and she could work down until she figured out how Zim screwed up this time. “It’s not like he is obsessing about that insane SIR unit of his again.”

The look on his face.

“No,” Tak gaped at him, not willing to believe it. This wasn’t _fun_ information. This was bad. “I’ll throw it out the airlock,” Tak growled and stood.

“Tak! Stop!” Lard Nar stood up in his chair for the second time in one day. The desperation in his voice made her pause. “You know that wouldn’t solve anything.”

“Wouldn’t it?” she challenged back and began pacing the small room. “I like Zim least of all the Irkens I’ve met in my lifetime,” Tak began. “And I liked him even less when he was fixated on that _Irken_ robot,” she swore. “This isn’t good. What if he regresses?” Tak stopped to glare at Lard Nar. “He’s even more annoying when he’s broken.”

“Tak, I know you care about your friend,” Lard Nar said and he almost wasn’t able to hold back his smile at her completely disgusted and offended expression. “Which is why I will need your help concerning the human’s enlistment. This Dib knew and was able to work with Zim from before. I’ve done everything that I can for Zim, but even I can’t get past his last defense. Sometimes…” Lard Nar sighed heavily and sat back down. “Sometimes I worry that I’ll get word that he’s left.”

“You think he would desert the Resisty?” Tak asked, shocked to hear such a thing and almost, _almost_ , offended on Zim’s behalf. Irk knows Zim went to extreme lengths to try and prove his loyalty.

“What? No!” Lard Nar said quickly. “I’m just worried that he’ll come up with some foolish and suicidal plan to help our cause and go off on his own and get himself killed while trying to prove himself.”

“Oh,” Tak sat back down in her seat unwilling to admit she was relieved to hear this. “Yes, that sounds entirely possible.”

“Act like you haven’t heard anything about his SIR unit,” Lard Nar instructed.

“That’s risky,” Tak said. “How can you expect this human who hasn’t seen Zim in eighteen years and knows nothing about what happened to help him?”

“It’s exactly because he knows nothing that I think he can help Zim,” Lard Nar said.

“That makes no sense,” Tak said crossing her arms.

“Zim won’t talk to you or me or anyone about his experiences. We saw him at his most vulnerable and we already know what happened to him. In his mind, there is no point in him talking to any of us about it. Despite me and Zen explaining how talking about trauma can be helpful, and seeing how well you and Skoodge are adjusting, he refused to talk in his and Zen’s scheduled sessions. But Dib knows nothing and I want you to spread the word that _no_ one is to talk about Zim’s past under _any_ circumstances. If any one breaks this order there will be severe consequences,” Lard Nar said with a hard expression. “From my understanding, this human is a curious one.”

Tak made an irritated noise. “So is his offspring.”

Lard Nar couldn’t help a small chuckle. “Then even better. Between the two of them perhaps they will be able to break down Zim’s last defenses and he will be willing to talk with them. He needs someone to talk to, Tak. He needs someone he can call a friend.”

“Not everyone needs friends,” Tak countered. “I don’t.”

“We’re not friends, Tak?” Lard Nar asked with wide eyes and a hurt expression.

Tak grimaced. “You’re my Captain,” she said.

“Not in here. I think of you as a friend,” he said his expression even more pitiful.

“Ugh! Fine!” Tak threw up her hands unable to stand him much longer. “I hate you the least of all. Your presence is mostly tolerable,” she said but his expression didn’t change. “And I _suppose_ it can be _somewhat_ enjoyable. At least more so than being in a pit with slaughtering rat people,” Tak added quickly.

Lard Nar grinned widely at her. “Awe, thanks Tak. I love you too,” he said using the word in his own language for ‘love’, which stood for a deep love for a friend or family member.

Tak narrowed her eyes at him, refusing to acknowledge that such words made her slightly happy. “I hate you. You are almost as annoying as Zim.”

“See?” Lard Nar said cheerily. “I knew you thought of him as a friend.”

“What? How did you get that from—oh, nevermind,” Tak said in a huff. Lard Nar was in one of his silly moods. Nothing she said would change his mind and he would find something in her words to twist to his liking and just rile her up further. Further fighting with him would only grant her a greater loss, this she figured out long ago. It was best to retreat before she made things worse for herself. “I’ll be in my quarters if you need me,” she said glaring at him to dare argue with her.

“I’ll alert you when the human wakes,” Lard Nar said with a smile.

“Good,” she said and quickly left his office so she could brood and grumble in the privacy of her own room.    

Once Tak had left Lard Nar called Ixane.

“Hello, Captain,” her wispy voice answered.

“Hello,” Lard Nar responded a light and mischievous tone to his voice. “Tak has just left my informal office.”

“Ah, I see. How long should I wait before I coincidently have some excuse to seek her out?” Ixane asked her voice as mischievous as his own.

“Hmm, half a unit at least,” Lard Nar said. “Oh and Ixane?” he asked his voice losing some of its humor to portray the worry he was feeling. “Can you keep an eye out on our most troublesome Irken? Nothing too obvious, just inform me of anything…concerning.”  Lard Nar paused as he thought. “Or interesting. As I’m sure you have heard, we have two guests on board and one is a personal acquaintance of Zim’s.”

“I have heard,” Ixane said and Lard Nar expected no less. She probably knew more about what happened on his ship than he did. “I’ll do as you ask, but your request is unneeded. In the upcoming days many will be keeping their eyes on this new and exciting situation. Irkens aren’t know for having past acquaintances.”

“I’m aware,” Lard Nar said. “Which is why this particular recruitment is so vital.”

“Good luck then, Captain. Let me know if I can be of any assistance,” Ixane said.

“I will, and thank you,” Lard Nar said before saying a final goodbye and hanging up. There was too much going on in his mind, too many unknowns, so many precarious pieces to put into place. He put his communicator on his desk, ready to answer the moment Zen contacted him. In the meantime he supposed he could catch up on his paperwork and review the latest reports from the crew.

* * *

[rough sketch of Zen](https://photos.app.goo.gl/Cma4C4B2rxg476RX8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I really enjoy writing Tak. I haven't really explored her character much before. I like her stubborn salty attitude. She's used to people shying away from her, so Miz is a bit out of her element. Miz is too excited about the fact that Tak is an alien to notice or care that Talk doesn't really want her around. You know how cats can somehow tell which people don't like them? And then for whatever reason they decide that these humans are their favorite and they want pets from them and to play with them the most? Yeah. Miz and Tak are like that. 
> 
> Next chapter Dib will wake up and we get to see how he reacts to everything. :D


	5. Startling Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, I wasn't going to include the second half and instead make that the next chapter but changed my mind. Happy Holidays ya'll! 
> 
> Also I included a link at the bottom to an album on google photos of drawing/sketches for this story that I will add more to periodically. (Let me know if it doesn't work for you, the album is shared so it should work????)

Dib groaned as a massive headache began to wake him up. He was dimly aware of a weight shifting next to him, but he didn’t fully recognize that another was in the room until he let out a grunt as a sudden weight fell on his stomach and small hands covered his eyes.

“Daddy, you can’t be mad,” his daughter said, which told him that there was every reason for him to be mad, but in some twisted child logic his darling daughter felt that whatever he was about to find out was not her fault or that she felt justified in her reaction. Like when she broke the lamp in the living room trying to catch a bee. He wasn’t ‘allowed’ to get mad at her because she was only chasing a bee in the living room with a baseball bat because she didn’t want the bee to sting him while he napped on the couch.

“Why can’t I be mad?” Dib asked reaching up to gently pull Miz’s hands from his face.

“The aliens only knocked you out because they didn’t want to fight,” Miz replied.

Immediately, the events of last night caught up to him through his headache. Miz flopped back on the bed as Dib sprang up. The sudden movement intensified his headache and he winced in pain holding his head at the throbbing.

“Head pains are a common side effect of a PAK’s phaser,” another voice spoke alerting Dib to the fact that they weren’t alone. “I have something to help stabilize the pain, however the pain should wear off in the next unit or so.”

Throwing a protective arm over his daughter Dib opened his eyes and blinked through the pain as he tried to find the threat in the room. He could make out a form that was distinctly _not_ human but his glasses were gone and he couldn’t see much beyond that.

“Who are you? Where are we? What do you want?” Dib demanded answers as he tried to figure out his surroundings. He needed to be ready to fight to protect his daughter.

“Daddy, Daddy!” Miz said tugging on his sleeve. In the corner of his vision he could see enough to realize that she had his glasses in her hand.

He quickly put them on and despite the tiny fingerprints on the lenses he could finally see and was startled to find a giant grasshopper-looking alien wearing a white lab coat. In one hand he held a glass of what looked to be water, in another was a small cup of a red liquid. He offered both to Dib.

“I am Zen, the Head Medical Officer of this vessel, the Resisty. We are a united inter-species fraction whose main goal is to fight for universal peace. It is my job to see to your health and wellbeing. If you are still experiencing head pain, this,” he held out the red liquid. “Is a mild painkiller and is compatible with your body composition.”

Dib narrowed his eyes at the doctor. “You must think I’m stupid. There is no way I’m taking anything from the aliens that kidnapped me and my daughter.”

“Daddy, Daddy,” Miz’s small hand waved in front of his face, breaking his scowl and refocusing his attention onto her. “It’s okay, Dr. Zen is a good person. He gave me candy!” she said as if that solidified her reasoning.

Dib blinked at her a bit flabbergasted. “Haven’t I told you never to take candy from a stranger?” He gestured wildly with one hand in Dr. Zen’s direction. “He’s an _alien_! That’s as stranger-ish as you can get!”

“Daddy,” Miz said giving him one of her sassy looks. “Don’t be rude. Dr. Zen isn’t a stranger. He’s a Doctor. My doctor back home is a stranger too, but he gives me candy and you don’t get mad.”

Dib opened and closed his mouth trying and failing to argue against her logic. While in his state of bafflement, Miz scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand in her two small ones then brought it to her cheek. He was a bit confused until he remembered that this was in the second move they watched last night. The female lead did a similar action to comfort her distressed friend to try to prove to him that the swamp monster was actually his brother.

“Daddy,” she began her big purple eyes filled with sympathy and her voice taking on that slightly deeper note whenever she tried to act like an adult. “I know that space makes you sad because your friend from a long time ago died—”

“—Zim died?!” Dib jerked up straighter and snapped his head towards Dr. Zen. “He was the one that kidnapped us. What happened to him? How did he die? What did you do?” Dib demanded to know. Maybe Zim had kidnapped them and then they all had been captured by these aliens.

“Zim is not dead,” Dr. Zen said. “He went to give our Captain his report. After that I am sure the Captain assigned him somewhere else. If you are feeling well enough perhaps you would like to speak with Captain Lard Nar. He can answer any questions you have.”

“If Zim's not dead, why would Miz say he was?” Dib asked suspiciously.

The doctor clacked his mandibles together hesitantly before answering, “She did not say that Zim was dead.” Dib felt that the doctor was watching him carefully, like a scientist watching an experiment.  

“What do you mean?” Dib scowled. “I heard her say it myself, right Sweetie?” Dib turned his attention back to his daughter who had become very quiet very suddenly. “Mizzy?”

“Daddy,” Miz began her hands in tucked into her lap and her head tilted down so her tuff of bangs blocked him from seeing her face. “You told me that space makes you sad because your important friend left and now lives in the stars. Adults say that to kids because they think we’re too stupid to understand death, right Daddy?” Miz said and he could clearly tell that his daughter was _very_ angry with him.

“Mizzy, Sweetie, I don’t think you’re stupid,” Dib said gently as he tried not to panic.

Her head snapped up and her eyes were close to spilling over with tears. “You think I’m too stupid to understand death, so you said that to me, right? You wouldn’t lie to me when you said aliens would never visit Earth because it’s too far. You wouldn’t keep it a secret that when you were little you had alien friends that you went to school with and had adventures with, right Daddy? You just think I’m stupid, right? That’s why you said space makes you sad, because when people die adults say they go into space.” By the end Miz was sniffling and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Dib felt guilt tear him apart. He didn’t know what to say. He tried his best to never intentionally lie to his daughter, but there were some truths that he wasn’t ready to face and because of that Miz was suffering. Looking at Miz, he knew that she already knew the answer. She was smart, much smarter than any other child her age and not just in academics. She was much more mature than even he had been at her age. So it was easy to forget that she was just a child. He never thought about what would happen if she ever found out about Zim. He knew Gaz wouldn’t ever say anything about it, she didn’t care enough to. He always thought that he might eventually talk to her about Zim and his rough childhood, but not until she was older. He never wanted to burden his daughter with his own emotional baggage. Yet he had hurt her just the same. If anything, though, he wanted to make one thing very clear.

“Mizzy, I love you so much,” he said reaching out to touch her cheek. “I—I would never think you were stupid.”

Miz jerked her head to the side, looking away from him. “I hate you,” she mumbled as more tears fell.

Dib froze. His entire body felt numb and broken all at one. They’d argued before, she got mad at him, but never had she uttered those words before. He had to make this right. He had to. He wouldn’t be able to live if he lost his daughter too. He couldn’t.

“Miz, please, I…” Dib pleaded not sure what to say to fix this.

She glanced at him quickly before screwing her eyes shut. Her little body shivered and she leapt from the bed and bolted away from him. Dib sprung up to go after her, but the sudden movement made his headache flair up with a blinding pain. The intensity of it momentarily paralyzed his body but the momentum of his own movements had him falling off the bed. He was saved thanks to Dr. Zen’s quick reflexes and the doctor gently placed him back in bed. He was offered the red liquid once more.

This time Dib took the cup and knocked back the liquid drug. If it was poison, so be it, he deserved it. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue Dib almost choked as his entire face felt like it was scrunching up. How could anything be so sour?

“Drink this, it will help with the taste,” Dr. Zen said offering the clear liquid.

Dib was willing to try anything to get rid of the horrible taste and gladly drank the second liquid. He was surprised to find that it was simple sugar water. The sweet taste did help cleanse his mouth of the extremely sour flavor.

“The liquid form is fast acting, so you should feel better soon. Just lie down and close your eyes,” Dr. Zen instructed.

Having been placed back in bed, the blinding pain lessened enough for him to open his eyes and look around the room. Rest was the last thing on his mind. “Miz!” he said realizing that she had escaped from the room. He tried to get back up, but the grasshopper-like alien was surprisingly strong and easily held him back with one of his fours hands.

“You won’t be of much help when you can’t move much,” Dr. Zen said reasonably. “I’ve already sent out an alert to the crew. They’ll find her and assure her safety. In the meantime, the Captain is on his way. He would like to talk with you and he will be able to clear up any misunderstandings you have. After, if you would like, I will be free for you to talk to.”

“About what?” Dib said holding his head, though he did feel that the pain was lessening.

“You are facing a potentially life-changing decision. As this vessel’s doctor, I am trained in both physical and mental health,” Dr. Zen said. “If you wish to talk about more personal matters, I will hold such conversations with the utmost confidentiality. I would not even discuss such matters with the Captain, unless of course you disclose intent to harm a member of the crew.”

Dib let out a bitter laugh. “So you’re a shrink too? I can’t escape them even off Earth.”

Dr. Zen clacked his mandibles together. “I am afraid that my translator is unfamiliar with that word. I do not know what a ‘shrink’ it.”

“A therapist, psychologist, a counselor, a person they send crazy people to,” Dib said not bothering to hide his disgust.

“Oh,” Dr. Zen clacked his mandibles together again and he appeared thoughtful. “It seems that there is a cultural difference between our species on this matter. For many people, and many others on this vessel, a ‘shrink’ is a doctor that helps when one’s mental or emotional health is unwell. However, mental health is not something as easily mended. I cannot give you a medicine to make you feel better, like I could for the physical pain in your head.”

“What then?” Dib asked recalling the too many therapists he had been sent to as a child.

“Solutions to help stabilize mental health can only be found within the patient themselves. As a doctor my job is to listen and help the patient find possible paths of healing. However, the healing or stabilizing is not something that I can do for you. You must be your own doctor in such matters. I merely act as a mentor to help you problem solve and discover possible healing techniques that you can try on your own.”

As the pain lessened, Dib removed his hand and sat up to study the grasshopper alien. Despite the almost grotesque appearance of his bug-like face, Dib found that the large yellow and black eyes seemed oddly kind and genuine. For the first time Dib felt like talking might actually be a little helpful.

“I need to fix my relationship with my daughter,” Dib blurted, surprising himself, but now that he said it he couldn’t stop the desperation filling him. “I won’t be able to live if she hates me. I have to fix this.” Dib looked down at his hands. The pain lessened in his head, but the panic began to take its place. “I need to find her. I have to fix this now,” he said and was once again stopped by Dr. Zen from getting out of bed.

“In my professional opinion,” he began. “She does not hate you like you think she does.” Zen saw the human’s eyes fill with desperate hope. “She holds a strong affection for you, that is not so easily broken. However, she is angry, sad and hurt.”

Dib slumped back down. “What should I do?”

“Give her space,” Dr. Zen suggested. “Let her emotions calm, then try speaking with her again. You are an acquaintance of the Irkens Zim and Tak. That much she knows. You chose to keep that from her, tell her why.”

“Tak?” Dib repeated sitting up straighter. “The Irken Tak? She’s part of this resistance too? No, it can’t be the same,” Dib mumbled to himself. “The last time I saw her, her ship was spiraling into space after Zim and I stopped her plan of turning the Earth into a giant piñata for the Tallest. There is no way she would go against them, Zim either. He worships them. There is no way I can believe that he would betray the Irken empire to join a resistance group. He hates everyone but himself and his leaders. There is just no way.”

“A lot can happen over the years,” a new voice said from the doorway.

Dib’s eyes widened as the new alien came in. “You’re a Vortian,” Dib said seeing the dull blue color of his skin, the curved horns and the long goat-like legs. He’d hacked into Zim’s database one time and read up on a few different species. The Vortian wore a blue jumpsuit with green shoulder pads and two belts at his waist, both having several pockets and compartments. On his right shoulder was a gold emblem. It was a ringed planet with one star over lapping the upper half. Encompassing the planet were two large ‘C’ shapes.

The new alien saw him inspecting the symbol. “The star represents the people,” he said pointing, “The planet is the people’s home. The two open circles stand for travel and exploration. Our belief in the Resisty is that the people should be able to freely travel and explore space in peace without worrying about the safety of the home planet. As the universe stands now, such things are not true.”

“Because of the Irken threat,” Dib said having had experience with them before.  

“Yes,” the Vortian said sadly. “Planets under Irken rule are slaves, their home planets destroyed or reformed at the Empire’s whim. Planets yet to be conquered cannot freely travel without fear of being captured or leaving their home planet vulnerable. We’ve named this ship after our pledge to resist and fight back against the Irken rule. As the Captain I, Lard Nar, welcome you to the Resisty, Human Dib.”

“Thanks,” Dib said dryly. Some of his fears that this was all an elaborate plot of Zim’s faded after meeting the Vortian captain. He knew from some of the records he’d hacked from Zim’s labs that the Vortian planet had been conquered. The sadness in Lard Nar’s eyes wasn’t faked. And this was way too detailed for this all to be a plan of Zim’s. However, that still didn’t explain Zim’s part in all this. “But if you are fighting against the Irkens why do you have the Irkens most loyal to the Empire on your ship?”

Lard Nar paused as he thought. “Zim was not the first alien to find your planet, though he was the first hostile one. Many have traveled there and found the human culture to be fascinating in its complex depths and contracting nature. One phrase that I have found particularly relevant to our Irken comrades is thus; there is a fine line between love and hate.”  

“What happened?” Dib asked growing curious. Something big had to have happened for _Zim_ to hate the Tallest.

Lard Nar shook his head. “It is not my place to say. If you are curious as to why Zim and Tak have joined our cause you should ask them yourself, though they have the right to refuse to answer as well. However, we have other Irken comrades onboard the Resisty that might be willing to share their stories and many other species to whom you will be free to converse with. But before that, I believe apologies are in order,” Lard Nar said clearing his throat.

“I would like to extend my apologies as Captain over my negligence to properly instruct Zim on recruitment methods. I assure you it was not my intention to have you brought here against your will. However, I will also not pass by the chance to personally convince you to join us. Before that I would like to answer the questions you undoubtedly have.”  

Dib thought a moment. Before he even heard Lard Nar out, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t wrapped up in some suicide mission, or a rag-tag group of rebels that had no real hope of success. He wasn’t about to even consider putting his life and his daughter's safety on the line for some pipe dream. “You say that you are fighting against the Irken Empire, how large are your forces?”

“We could create a massive army and it would still not be enough to overthrow the Armada,” Lard Nar said truthfully. “Irkens, as I’m sure you are aware, are a battle hardened species. They are born soldiers and follow orders unquestionably by their superiors. If we are to fight against the Irkens, doing so in battle is foolish.”

Dib leaned forward. They weren’t stupid then, so they had to have some sort of plan or idea on how to fight.

Seeing as how he had the human’s attention, Lard Nar continued. “Through our intelligence network we have gained a great deal of knowledge about Irkens. They are known throughout the universe as heartless, blood thirsty and savage with their only goal being to take over the entire universe. They are known for being selfish and self-centered, valuing their own race above all others with their Tallest being the ideal Irkens.” Dib nodded as Lard Nar spoke.  

“However, there is more to an Irken than that. We have discovered ancient documentation that depicts a different picture of what the Irken race used to be. Their selfish and self-centeredness is still there, as well as their combative and territorial nature, however ancient Irkens were not a warring people. Before acquiring space travel, they were a people that highly valued their clan’s ability to keep their people safe. While there is documentation that they favored fighting and would often solve disputes with shows of physical strength, there was nothing to suggest such battles went beyond the individual level.

“Even after their breakthrough into space travel, their initial contact with other species was peaceful and respectful. They highly valued their home planet and no Irken would cause conflict with another species that might harm their people.”

“What changed?” Dib asked.

“That is the piece we are missing,” Lard Nar said regretfully. “The documents we found on the ancient Irkens are from a long long time ago. They are one of the oldest spacefaring people. The records of first contact with Irkens found now are long after this drastic shift in Irken nature. However, there is one key difference between ancient Irkens and the ones of today,” Lard Nar paused and noted that he had the human’s full and complete attention. This was good, he was interested at the very least.

“It’s their PAKs,” Lard Nar said. “We have no records on how or when PAKs were introduced to the Irken race, or when they began to reproduce purely by clones. What we have discovered, though, is that deep within a PAK’s programming there are protocols put in place that make it nearly impossible for an Irken to disobey their superiors.”

“Then how do you have Irkens in the resistance, er, Resisty?” Dib corrected himself.

“I said _nearly_ impossible,” Lard Nar said with a small smile. “Among the Irken race such nearly impossible cases are referred to as defective Irkens. For obvious reasons having an independent thinking and feeling Irken is seen as a threat and they are labeled as an unnecessary, disgraceful and useless. When discovered, defectively labeled Irkens are promptly disposed of. So even if there are Irkens who are free thinking their fear of being discovered as such leads them to blindly follow orders. Sadly, there are probably many defective Irkens out there that do not even realize they have free will, as their race is properly brainwashed from birth to do nothing but obey and fight for the Empire.”

“So then Zim and Tak…” Dib said.

“Are defective, yes,” Lard Nar nodded. “Though they are still very sensitive to the subject even knowing that free will is a natural state and that nothing is ‘wrong’ with them. So I suggest that you approach the subject carefully should you wish to inquire about it. Some of them still have very strong reactions to being called such.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Dib said feeling a weird sense of empathy. He could understand feeling like an outcast from your people. “So if your goal isn’t to go to war with the Irkens then what is?”

“With the resources we have now, our main focus is on disrupting the Irken influence on the galaxy. We try to offer protection when we can and sabotage any efforts to further conquer other planets. So far we have succeed in slowing the Irken domination, but to stop them entirely is a fool’s mission.

“The real goal of the Resisty is to create a universe that follows three principles: protect the home, be free to travel and be free to explore,” Lard Nar said proudly. “To this end we hope to create a union among all species. In this union we hope that all races will agree to have peaceful interactions with each other in terms of trade, information and cultural exchange. We want to be able to put together a force that will help defend any planet against disaster and help floundering species stabilize. Also should new and hostile species come we would protect the planets and the people and hopefully find peaceful resolutions.”

“Sort of like a galactic federation?” Dib asked thinking of several sci-fi movies he’d seen.

“A universal federation,” Lard Nar corrected him. “However, before such a thing can be formed there is one race that we must absolutely save first.”

“Which one?” Dib asked curious as to who this vital race was and how they could help fight against the Irkens.

“The Irkens.”

“What?” Dib blinked and looked over Lard Nar’s shoulder towards Dr. Zen for confirmation. He had been quiet the entire time, sitting back in a chair and letting his Captain take over. The grasshopper alien just nodded. “Aren’t you fighting the Irkens? They are the ones taking over the universe what do you have to save them from?”

“Their PAKs,” Lard Nar said stunning Dib. “Or at least that is our current theory. What isn’t well known among the other races is that the Tallest are not the true leaders of the Irken race. They answer to a higher authority known as the Control Brains. They are just what you might expect, giant mechanical brains that control the entire Irken race. They are the ones that decide the fate of each Irken. The Tallest are in control for the most part, but they have to obey any order given by the Control Brains.

“We’ve learned that each Irken’s PAK can be directly connected to the Control Brains. And orders sent out from the Control Brains to the PAKs are obeyed absolutely. This is also how defective Irkens are found. If an Irken disobeys an order, has done something punishable, or is suspected of being defective they go before a Control Brain and enter what is called a Trial. Their PAKs are then directly connected allowing the Control Brains to have full access of that Irken’s memories. If the Irken is labeled defective they are personally killed by the Control Brains and their PAKs are destroyed.”

“If they can send out orders, can’t they access data from the PAKs remotely as well?” Dib asked.

“Thankfully, no,” Lard Nar said. “We’ve conducted several tests and experiments and have concluded that PAKs are incapable of transmitting data, which is why such things as the Trial exist. PAKs do, however, have transmitters that if not removed properly send out signals to the Irken Armada of an Irken’s location. We, unfortunately, discovered this the hard way but since then all possible tracking methods have been thoroughly taken care of.”

“Aren’t you worried about the Irkens onboard getting some sort of signal from the Control Brains with orders to destroy you all?” Dib asked reasonably.

“Oh, well, yes the Irkens on board undoubtedly receive such orders from their PAKs, but being defective means that they are not compelled to obey such orders. It would be like getting a letter in the mail with orders from your government. If you are no longer a part of said government or are even a rebel,” Lard Nar said gesturing to himself with a smile. “Then it is easy to ignore such orders. Though no one likes getting junk mail, so they have all opted to have a dampener installed to filter out such orders.”

“I see,” Dib said growing thoughtful.

“We are certain the key to freeing the Irken race lies within the Irken PAKs and the Control Brains. This is where we would like your assistance, Human Dib,” Lard Nar said surprising Dib and making his eyebrow rise up. “We have heard that you are exceptionally talented in the science and technology field and your familiarity with Irken technology is highly valuable to us. We need strong scientific minds that can help us find a way to stop the Control Brains and free the Irken race from their oppression.

“If you choose to join us, you would be working with our science and technology team in trying to find ways to infiltrate Irken technology and help find clues about the Control Brains and how the Irken PAKs continue to influence the Irken people. It’s a small team of both Irkens and other species, which is why your knowledge and talents are vital to our cause.”

“I…” Dib started. “This is a lot to take in,” he said. On one hand this was thrilling. It meant he could have free access to alien technology and have problems before him that were actually interesting and challenging, something he hadn’t had in a long time. On the other hand, he had a feeling that this wasn’t something short term.  

“I understand,” Lard Nar nodded. “However, I want to assure you that should you choose to join us we would do our best to make you comfortable and any needs you have will be taken care of. We can send your daughter back to Earth and offer any assistance to your family that we can in your absence.”

Dib immediately shook his head. His own father was mostly vacant in his childhood, there was no way he was going to do the same to Miz.

“Some have chosen to have their families remain onboard the Resisty,” Lard Nar continued thinking that this might appeal more to the human. “Or place them on planets that have become our safe houses where we frequently visit. We have done our best to provide a comforting lifestyle. There are schedules in place so members can balance the work they do as part of the Resisty as well as time to relax and have a semblance of a normal lifestyle. If you choose to stay we can retrieve any family members from Earth so that they can join you here, or on our base planets.”    

“How much time do I have?” Dib asked.

“To make a decision?” Lard Nar asked and Dib nodded. “We can stay in your galaxy for two of your Earth weeks, that includes any time you would need to settle your affairs on Earth. After that we would need to leave this sector. We would not be able to return to this area of space for some time. We need to stay within proximity of the more active sections of the universe in order to continue our efforts in slowing Irken galactic conquest, as well as stay in contact with our safe houses and restocking stations. I understand that this is a big decision to make. We are asking you to sacrifice at lot for what you might feel is very little in return, but I assure you that Earth will not be forever safe from Irken claws. If their efforts continue they will eventually reach this area of space.”

“Zim was already there, then that means they know about Earth already. I lived in fear for a long time thinking that the Armada was coming. Some days it surprises me that they haven’t attacked yet,” Dib said.

“Hm,” Lard Nar said scratching his chin. “To be honest Earth is very far from the more populated parts of space and there is little else around this area. As of now it is not a target of the Armada, but eventually it will be. Beyond Earth’s quadrant lies unexplored space. Basic probs and rudimental scans have shown very little life out in that area, Earth being the most of interest point, but when the Armada’s reach begins to stretch it will seek out even the smallest of areas to obtain.”

“I’ll…I’ll have to think about this,” Dib said slowly. “But first I need to find my daughter,” he turned to Dr. Zen. “I think that stuff is working, thanks. It doesn’t hurt to move anymore.”

“You don’t have to worry about your daughter,” Zen said glancing down at the communicator in his hand. “She is with Tak. If you are finished I will tell her to bring your daughter back here. Captain,” Zen said turning to Lard Nar. “Since she is available why don’t you have Tak give Dib and his daughter a tour of the Resisty? Seeing a familiar face is more comforting, yes?” he said addressing Dib once more.

“Do you think she’d agree with that?” Dib asked a bit concerned. “The last time she saw me Zim and I had just sent her spinning off into space.”  

“She also vouched for your recruitment when Zim recommended you,” Lard Nar said.

“Really?” Dib said completely surprised. Perhaps it would be good to see her again.

* * *

 

Tak received the alert from Zen as she was leaving her quarters. Ixane had contacted her asking for her advice on some new weapon designs. Opening her communicator she informed Ixane that she would have to stop by later. Even if Zen had sent the alert out to the whole crew, none of them had dealt with or seen a human before. Besides, if the human was frightened by Zen who knows how she would react to the others. At least she wouldn’t run away from Tak when she saw her.

As she approached the hall leading to the medical bay Tak’s sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps. Tak sped up as the footsteps approached the intersecting hallways. She hadn’t quite made it when she saw the little human come into view.

“Miz!” Tak called out to the girl.

She stopped and turned at hearing her name. Her face looked disgusting and covered with wetness as the child continued to sniff and cry. She studied Tak a moment and there was an instant when Tak was sure she was going to have to chase her down, but the child turned and ran at her with open arms. Tiny hands clutched at her uniform as the girl buried her face into Tak’s abdomen and continued to cry.

“Hey, stop that at once. You’re getting my uniform all wet and disgusting,” Tak said grabbing the girl’s arms and pulling her away. Her sobbing didn’t stop, instead she just hung limp as Tak held her up by her arms and continued her annoying sounds. “What is wrong with you now?”

“I t-told D-Daddy that I h-hated him,” the child sobbed completely confusing Tak.

“Shouldn’t he be the one crying then and not you?” Tak said which only made the child cry louder. The sound grated on her antennae and she set her down and covered the child’s mouth with her hand, muffling the sound. “Stop that noise. Crying will solve nothing.” Miz sniffed and stopped crying so Tak removed her hand. “Now explain what you are doing running around unsupervised on the ship.”

“Daddy woke up,” Miz said.

“I could guess that much,” Tak said crossing her arms impatiently.

“I got really mad at Daddy because he’d a big fat liar head,” Miz began still upset and beginning to cry again, but this time they were angry tears. “He told me Earth was really far away and that aliens didn’t like to visit, but he lied because you and that other alien were in his class when he was little. He never told me he had alien friends. He was sad all this time because his friend moved away, but he never told me that. Daddy knows that I like aliens. Why didn’t he tell me? He’s a big fat poopy liar head!” she wailed. “And I told him that I hate him and I made him so sad and now he doesn’t love me anymore,” Miz confessed and her crying became loud and obnoxious again.

“Well,” Tak glared down at her. “Why are you so upset? You hate him why does it matter if he hates you too?”

“B-Because I lied!” she said her face now even more disgusting with all her wetness. “ _I’m_ a big fat liar head!”

Tak sighed. Why were humans so stupid? “Then tell him that you lied. Maybe he will forgive you and take back that he said he hated you too.”

“Daddy didn’t say he hated me,” Miz sniffed. “He just looked sad.”

“Then why do you think he hates you?” Tak exasperated.

“Because he looked so sad,” Miz said.

Tak shifted to plant her hands on her hips. She couldn’t believe she had to explain emotions to a human of all creatures. She was Irken, this whole situation was almost comical. “Sadness is not hate,” Tak informed her. If it was one emotion she understood fully it was hate. “If the one you hate also hates you, you don’t feel sad you feel justified. And a hateful gaze looks like this,” Tak glared thinking of Zim and her time on Earth. “If he hated you, his face would look like that. Also, you are a disgusting ball of sad, so that means you don’t hate him either.”

Miz looked up at her and sniffed one last time before all her crying stopped. She wiped her gross face on her sleeve making Tak griminace. “Really?” she asked hopefully. “Daddy doesn’t hate me?”

“Probably,” Tak said. However, if the human was always this gross and loud all the time she wouldn’t blame Dib for disliking the creature. For her own sanity Tak refrained from telling that to the small girl as she had finally calmed down. “I will bring you back to the med bay. You can tell Dib that you lied and then see if he hates you or not. Though the only person I’ve ever seen him hate is Zim. He didn’t even hate the other disgusting children at his school that bullied him.”

“Daddy was bullied when he was little?” Miz asked startled by this news. She fell in step next to Tak when she began walking back. The alien lady had long legs so Miz grabbed her hand to make sure she wouldn’t be left behind.

Tak glared down when the small human latched onto her. “What are you doing?” She raised her hand trying to get the child to let go, but Miz just tightened her grip and a smile broke out when Tak almost lifted her off the ground.

“I’m holding your hand,” she giggled.

“I can see that,” Tak glared down at her. “But why?”

“So I don’t get lost,” Miz answered. “Daddy holds my hand all the time when we go out. He says that I’m too curious to be left alone.”

After Miz gave her reason Tak stopped trying to shake her off. It seemed Dib was smarter than Tak gave him credit for. “Fine, just no more crying. It’s disgusting.”

“You don’t cry?” Miz asked as they resumed their pace.

“No, my face doesn’t leak disgusting fluids,” Tak said.

The girl giggled, “Irkens are like potatoes, you have eyes but don’t cry.”

Tak stopped short and glared down at the girl. “We are most certainly _not_ like your inferior Earth vegetable. We Irkens are a highly advanced race that has evolved past the need to leak from our face to show emotion.”

“How do you show emotion then?” Miz asked and she looked quizzidly up at Tak. “It is those?” she asked pointing to Tak’s antennae. “They were twitching when you were talking. Are they like eyebrows?” she asked and moved her eyebrows around as she made a variety of faces as an example. “Is that how you hear? Or see? Of feel? Or sense heat? Or smell?” the little girl asked growing more excited with each question. She let go of Taks’s hand to reach both of her hands upwards. “I wanna touch them!” she said making grabbing motions with her hands.

Despite the human barely reaching her hip and her arms not even able to reach Tak’s shoulders, her antennae went straight and up, distancing themselves as far as they could from the little grabby hands.

Tak hissed down at her and the human lowered her hands with a sad frown. “Never touch an Irken’s antenna unless you want to die a horrible painful death.”

“Are they covered in poison?”

“What? No,” Tak said her anger knocked back by the stupidness of the question. “I would kill anyone that touched my antennae without permission. Including you. They are highly sensitive and complex appendages that you couldn’t even begin to comprehend and I have no intention of sharing Irken biology with you,” Tak said tartly and began walking again not looking to see if the human followed.

“Oh!” the girl’s voice rang out behind her, followed by the thumping of her small feet as she ran to catch up. Upon catching up, Miz grabbed Tak’s hand again. “I understand,” she told Tak. “Daddy told me about places that no one is allowed to touch.”

“Good,” Tak nodded and was thankful that she could see the med bay doors.

Miz made a thoughtful sound. “I never thought that there would be aliens that had privates on their heads. Hey, Lady Tak,” Miz addressed Tak as her Daddy had always told her to be polite to adults. “How come you don’t wear a hat? Daddy says no one is even allowed to look at my privates even if they ask. He said he’d explain why to me when I’m older.” Miz glanced sideways at Tak. “You’re older. Do you know why? And how come you don’t cover your private antennae? Are aliens different? Is it okay to show your private areas as long as you don’t touch?”

Belatedly Tak realized what the human was insinuating and she felt a new and horrible emotion creep up in her. Her skin felt flushed and after a moment she recognized this horrid feeling. It was embarrassment. She needed to correct the human immediately before she began spreading filthy lies about Irken biology. She stopped and turned to face the young human.

“Irken antenna are used in communication by expressing emotion, however they are too complex for humans to understand. They are sensitive to scents and sounds enabling us to be the best soldiers with exceptional senses,” Tak explained in a firm commanding voice. She was so preoccupied with correcting the human’s very incorrect assumptions about her antennae that she hadn’t realized how close to the automatic doors she was. Shifting back the doors behind her opened as she spoke, “Antennae have nothing to do with mating.”

“What’s mating?” Miz asked.

A delicate cough from behind them caught Tak’s attention and she turned to see that the med bay doors had opened. Inside, Zen wiggled his mandibles in silent laughter while Lard Nar had his small fist pressed to his lips. He was very distinctly not looking at her and behind the fist she could see him struggling to keep his composure. Her eyes darted to last occupant of the room.

Sitting on the edge of the medical table was the Dib human. He was the only one not looking at her with amusement, instead he seemed paler and his look was somewhat mortified and apologetic. Fortunately, Tak was spared having to explain the comment they obviously had all heard.

“Daddy!” Miz burst out into tears again and ran towards him stopping at the table. She clenched the bottom of her jacket in both hands as her face began leaking again. “I don’t hate you! I’m sorry I lied. Do you still love me?”

“Oh, Sweetie,” Dib said his expression softening as he picked Miz up and placed the child in his lap. The small human became limp in his arms and let herself be picked up. He wrapped his arms around the child, “There is nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you,” he told her while giving her a squeeze. At his words the child cried harder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The child babbled incoherently but Dib nodded. “I know, Mizzy. I’m sorry too. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings and I didn’t tell you to be mean. It’s just…” he rested his head on top of hers. “It’s difficult to explain. I promise to tell you more later okay?”

The girl sniffed and pulled back. She nodded and Zen handed Dib a cleaning cloth, which he used to wipe the child’s face.

“Do you forgive me?” Dib asked.

The girl allowed her face to be cleaned. At the question she glanced down at her lap then looked up at her father through her eyelashes. Dib’s reassuring smile faltered. He knew that puppy-dog look. He dreaded that look. It meant he was going to agree to things he didn’t want to.      

“I do,” she said a small sweet voice. “But Daddy,” she continued and Dib swallowed a groan as her hand came out to tug at his shirt. He hadn’t changed from the day before and still wore the black khakis and dark blue shirt he’d changed into after getting back from work. He usually slept in his boxers, but hadn’t made it to bed before he heard his daughter scream and found Zim in her room. He supposed he should be grateful that the movie had kept him up. He doubted he’d be as calm as he was in this situation if all he wore was his boxers.

Despite the three aliens watching them, Dib’s attention was on his daughter. Despite not completely trusting Lard Nar or the doctor or his old enemy Tak, what filled him with dread was the small girl in his lap.

Big purple eyes blinked up at him behind large round glasses and her lower lip jut out in the slightest of pouts. “I’m still really sad,” she told him and placed both her hands on his chest. “You got to have alien friends when you were little and you never even told me.”

Dib wanted to argue that Zim and Tak were not his friends. He had been doing his best to fight them and stop them from taking over the Earth, but he was sure his daughter wouldn’t view it that way. She’d probably get even more upset that he never told her of his ‘adventures’. So he stayed silent and began preparing himself for whatever outrageous request she was going to make. She only pulled out this big of a performance when she knew he was going to say ‘no’.

“It’s not fair,” her pout became a little more defined. “I want to make alien friends too.”

“Mizzy--” Dib began but his daughter was quick to cut him off.

“I already packed,” she said. “And I called Auntie Gaz and told her that we were leaving. She said she’d tell Grandpa that way they wouldn’t worry and could get a substitute for you for work. And,” she quickly added sensing that Dib wanted to argue. “It’s not like you would be not working, Daddy. Your job is to study the stars right? And space? This can be like a field trip for your work! You always say that it is important to study and learn hands on and in person right? And Grandpa says experience is the best teacher. And,” she cuddled up to him resting her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug as she batted her long eyelashes at him. “It would make me _really_ happy.”

Dib struggled but eventually found the strength to argue. “Mizzy, this isn’t going to be like a vacation. Space can be very dangerous and if we stay there is no way to guarantee your safety.”

Mizzy pulled back and puffed up her cheeks. Planting her hands on her hips she gave him one of her patient looks. “Daddy,” she began. “Home can be very dangerous too,” she said looking older than she was. “The boy in the class next to me, his friend--not his friend that taught me to fight but the nice scary man that lives on his street--he said that there are scary adults everywhere. This one time he was going home and this bad man tried to take him but the nice scary man stopped him dead. Then he said that the nice scary man said that he stopped dead at least three other bad men that wanted to do bad things to other kids. Then he said that the nice scary man said that he had to be careful because there was another bad man that lives nearby. And guess what, Daddy? He said that the bad man lives on our street!”

Dib blinked a little overwhelmed and having a hard time following what his daughter was saying. Out of all the pieces of information that she gave him, his brain did a weird thing and only allowed him to focus on one.

“Who taught you to fight? When? Why?” Dib asked with a frown.

“The friend of the boy in the class next door,” Miz answered and then began to ramble on. “Tommy Milkenson was picking on the boy in the next class at recess, so I told him to stop. You see, his friend usually stops other kids from bothering him, but he lost recess privileges because he made the class explode. So I stood up to Tommy Milkenson instead because the boy in the class next door is nice but really shy. But then Tommy Milkenson said bad things to me and pushed me.

“We fought but he’s really big and I got stuffed into a locker. The boy in the class next door, he told his friend what happened and he found me and opened the locker. His friend then said he could teach me to fight but that it would cost me. He wanted my eternal soul, but I said that I didn’t think I was allowed to trade that, so instead I gave him my desserts at lunch for a month.

“And Daddy,” Miz continued going back to her original point. “I know that the nice scary man wasn’t lying about the bad man on our street because I asked the boy in the class next door’s friend about the bad man and he told me that it was true. And he knows all about the bad adults because his daddy’s job is to take bad people to the bad place and he said that his daddy has had an eye on that guy for a while now.”

Again Dib found it hard to focus on some of the information his daughter was telling him. It was almost like a blind spot in his comprehension of her words. So instead he again focused on a singular part of her story.   

“It sounds like you’re friends with these boys, how come you’ve never invited them over to play?” Dib asked.

“Because,” Miz said looking a little frustrated. “The boy in the class next door, his friend doesn’t like to share. He already gets jealous when the nice scary man goes over to the boy in the class next door’s house to visit.”

“Oh,” Dib said still feeling a little dazed. “I see.”

Lard Nar watched the exchange between daughter and father and felt that the human’s reaction were a little off considering the information the girl was telling them. Also she made a good point that he could use to help get Dib to join their cause.

“I can at least guarantee that there are no pedophiles on the Resisty,” Lard Nar said.

That seemed to snap the human out of whatever daze he was in and the rest of what she said caught up with him. “Pedophile? There’s a pedophile that lives on our street?!” Dib exclaimed. “And what do you mean a nice scary man? How did he stop that guy dead?” Dib asked growing increasingly concerned about the safety of his daughter.

“Daddy, don’t worry about that stuff,” Miz said.

“What do you mean, don’t worry?” Dib said growing increasingly worried.

“It doesn’t matter because we’re going to stay here right?” Miz asked blinking big eyes at him.

“I…” Dib trailed off feeling vastly conflicted. Finally he let out a heavy sigh. “I’ll think about it.”

“Yay! Thank you, Daddy!” she said giving him a big hug.

“We are going to talk later, okay?” Dib said a bit concerned about his daughter’s blase attitude. He was beginning to see some holes in his parenting if his daughter had no problem with a ‘bad man’ living on their street, running away with aliens and taking candy from them. Dib sighed heavily.

“How do you feel?” Zen asked now that father and daughter were reunited and the child had calmed down.

“Much better,” Dib said. “Thank you,” though he was beginning to get another headache, but it had nothing to do with side effects from a PAK phaser and everything to do with raising a little girl.

“Tak,” Lard Nar began brightly. He was very impressed with the human. You could tell a lot about a person by how they interacted with others and the love and affection he had towards his daughter was clear. Despite his concerns about Skoodge and Zim’s actions, they had been correct in assuming that the way to move the human would be through his daughter. If they had any hope of getting the human to stay, they had to make sure Dib felt it was safe for her as well.

“Are you free?” he asked her and she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

“Ixane contacted me previously to come assist her in a project,” Tak answered.

“Would it be possible to contact her and delay that for a short time?” Lard Nar asked. “I would like for you to show Dib and his daughter around the Resisty.”

“Why not you?” Tak asked knowing that her Captain was free as well.

“Ah, well, I believe if you escort them around it will be more of an unofficial and private tour,” Lard Nard said delicately. Tak understood what he meant. No one really approached her without good reason, especially when she was off duty, the human would be a little less overwhelmed. If the Captain went the entire crew would crawl out to come see the two newcomers. “That and you two already know each other, so it will be more comfortable,” he said.

Tak glared at her Captain then at Dib, who did not seem to hold the same views as Lard Nar did. However, the little human made a loud happy sound and scrambled off her father’s lap. She excitedly grabbed Tak’s hand and beamed up at her.

“Let’s go! I wanna see everything!” she waved her other hand around in excitement. “Daddy, come on!” she turned back to Dib when he hadn’t moved.

“When you are finished you can bring them back to my quarters. I will answer any more questions you have then, Dib,” Lard Nar said. “I can then show you where you will be staying while you make your decision and what will be your quarters should you choose to stay.”

“Do I get my own room too?” Miz asked.

“Mizzy,” Dib began. “This is a ship, there is limited space and we are guests… sort of,” Dib added thinking of how they arrived here.

“The Resisty is a large ship,” Lard Nar said. “She is classified as a Community ship, made to house an entire city, however we have adapted many of the spaces to meet the unique needs of our crew and mission. There are plenty of living spaces available, I can give you a Family unit space which has all the same accommodations as a small living quarters. So yes,” Lard Nard said turning to Miz. “You will have your own room.”

Miz gasped and let go of Tak’s hand to run over and glop Lard Nar in a big hug. He was shorter than the other adults so she was able to wrap her arms around his neck and give him a big hug. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” she said then pulled back to grin at Dib and clap with excitement. “I get my own Space Room! A room in Space! On a real-life Spaceship!” she said squealing in excitement. “Daddy!” she gasped as a new thought occurred to her and her eyes widened in wonder. “Our new neighbors are going to be aliens!” at this point she was almost vibrating with happiness.

Dib couldn’t help but smile, he hadn’t seen her this ecstatic in a long time. But still… “Mizzy, remember I said I’d think about it. There are a lot of things to consider before making such a big decision.”

“Daddy,” Miz planted her hands on her hips, giving him a sassy look. “Whenever you say you’ll think about it, you always say ‘yes’.”

Dib pressed his lips together, not sure how to answer that. Luckily, he didn’t have to as a distinct hissing sound caught his attention. Looking over he saw Dr. Zen holding his abdomen and hissing as his mandibles clacked together.

“You are going to be in trouble when she grows older,” Zen said to Dib.

A wobbly smile appeared on Dib’s face, “Yeah, I know.”  

“Daddy, let’s go!” Miz said tugging on his hand, growing impatient by seeing how the adults were just chatting.

“I’m coming,” Dib said and couldn’t help but smile. Miz looked so happy. He ruffled her ponytail affectionately, then glanced up at Tak. Seeing his once-enemy standing before him was odd, not to mention how different she looked. Noticing him studying her, Tak glared at him.  

“Let’s go the sooner I show you around, the sooner I’ll be released,” Tak said crossing her arms.

Miz bounced over to Tak, her excitement almost making her vibrate. Before Miz could latch onto her Tak held out her hand against the child’s forehead, halting her. Miz just giggled and grabbed Tak’s hand beaming up at her. “I want to hold your hand, Lady Tak.”

“No,” Tak scowled down at her, gently shaking her arm in attempt to rid herself of the human. However, the human held on tighter. “Now that Dib is awake it is his job to keep you contained.”

Miz jut out her lip and Dib grew nervous seeing his daughter’s stubborn streak begin to rise. “Miz,” he began trying to avoid a scene. “Be good and come here,” he said holding out his hand. “I want you to hold my hand while Tak shows us around.”

Miz looked between Tak and her daddy for a moment before sighing. Letting go of Tak’s hand to grab her daddy’s she spoke trying to sound more grown-up by being just a smidge lower in tone, “Okay Daddy, I’ll hold your hand so you don’t get lonely.”

Dib’s lips curled into a smile that he tried not to show, “Thank you, Miz.” Honestly, he didn’t see how Miz could be so attached to Tak, her intimidating aura was almost on par with his sister’s. Although, Gaz was nicer to his daughter than she had ever been to him.   

Tak didn’t say anything she just glared and turned down the hall forcing them to follow. Before the med bay doors closed Dib turned back to Lard Nar and becoming serious said, “I’ll have questions.”

“I’ll do my best to answer them,” Lard Nar promised.

“Yes, you will,” Dib said before the doors closed and Miz tugged on his arm with more enthusiasm to get him to catch up to Tak.

* * *

[Resisty symbol and other art](https://photos.app.goo.gl/FtAFbEGUsgFH8oDB8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've included a drawing of what the Resisty symbol looks like. If anyone else would like to use the symbol (copy it, improve it etc...)in their own stuff feel free, just give me a shout out for credit :)
> 
>  
> 
> For any of you who are confused about the 'boy in the class next door'... It's Squee from Johnny the Homicidal maniac. I have a little cross over here. The "nice scary man" is Nny, and 'the boy in class next door's friend" is Pepito (the Devil's son). The reason Dib doesn't really pick up on the obviously alarming facts Miz is saying is because of events in JTHM. Nny is a waste lock and many of his actions go unnoticed by others. I imagine that there is this weird effect on the people Nny comes in contact with due to this, hence why there seems to be a veil over Dib's consciousness about this until Lard Nar mentions it. Then it lifts and Dib is able to understand a little more. If he wasn't already overwhelmed with being on an aline spaceship Dib might have reacted stronger to the information. However, he has a lot on his plate right now with dealing what's in front of him. He's doesn't have the head space to worry about dangerous people on Earth at the moment. 
> 
> Also the reasons Miz doesn't use their names is because she doesn't know them. At one point she probably heard their names and if someone mentioned them she probably would remember, but besides that one incident they don't really interact with her so she doesn't remember their names. (I work with little kids and they forget names very easily). However she remembers Tommy Milkenson's name because he is her enemy and everyone always remembers the names of the kids they hated in school.


	6. Ixane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> This is a short chapter. I didn't post this last month because it was so short and I wanted to keep writing to get to a certain point in the story. However the next part is long and I wanted to find a good breaking point, so I broke it up into two chapters. 
> 
> The next chapter will be up tomorrow to celebrate one of my favorite holidays: "50% Valentine's Chocolate Day" aka Single's Day in honor of all you single peeps out there.

As Tak led them around Dib reaffirmed his conclusion that this organization, this Resisty was real. The other aliens they passed were genuinely interested, surprised or cautious when they saw them. Dib soon realized why Lard Nar suggested Tak bring them around. Like his sister, Tak had an aura that deterred others from coming close. Most of the other members of this Resisty would initially start to approach them, being highly interested in meeting new aliens, but one scathing look from Tak had many of them shying away and suddenly looking like they had some important business to attend to. 

However, this wasn’t the case with all the aliens. Two aliens in particular came right up to them. One had four arms and a gangly green appearance with a tube coming from his mouth to what Dib assumed was a life support system on his back. However, unlike the Irkens’ PAKs his was clearly a backpack tank. The other was what Dib could only describe as a floating purple cone with a curling antenna on top of his head. The two introduced themselves as Spleenk and Shlooktapooxis and were friendly and welcoming saying that they had heard good things about Dib and were looking forward to working with him. 

“Woah!” Shlooktapooxis said suddenly and twisted to look down at the small human next to him. “Didn’t your dad ever tell you not to grab a guy by his cone?” he said laughing.

Dib blushed fiercely and quickly pulled Miz back. “I am so sorry!” He was seriously going to reprimand her later and explain again that she needed to keep her hands to herself more. 

“Naw, man, it’s cool,” he said dismissively.

“How do you stay floating?” Miz asked too awestruck to realize how her actions were affecting others. Her curiosity was on high and she couldn’t remember about silly things like personal space when she was surrounded by the most amazing things and people she had ever seen. 

“My body releases an odorless, buoyant gas that propels me up,” Shlooktapooxis said with a grin.

Miz clapped a hand to her mouth and began giggling. “Farts!” she exclaimed finding this fact both hilarious and super interesting. 

“Yep, pretty much. Cool, huh?” Shlooktapooxis’ grin widened. 

“Shlooktapooxis!” Spleenk gasped glancing over at Dib. “Don’t be vulgar!” he said mistaking Dib’s mortified face to be the cone’s fault. 

Shlooktapooxis ignored him and chuckled. A mechanical hand came out from the circular port on his lower body and all the fingers curled in but one. “Hey pull my finger,” he said offering the hand to Miz. 

Before any of the reasonable adults could say anything Miz pulled the finger and Shlooktapooxis shot upwards towards the hallway ceiling. Since Miz had failed to let go, she rose with him squealing with childish laughter. They spun around, both of them laughing while Dib and Spleenk tried their best to get them to listen and come down. 

Tak, her patience having reached its limit barked out, “ENOUGH!”  

Miz immediately let go and dropped down into Dib’s awaiting arms. Shloonktapooxis floated back down with disappointed, “Aww, man.”

“Go!” Tak ordered not caring if their ranks were equal and she technically had no authority to send them away. Luckily, they--or rather Spleenk--didn’t object to her order and hooked his arm around Shloonktapooxis and gave them a hasty farewell before booking it down the hall.  

Tak glared at them as they left and turned to reprimand the humans, however Dib’s voice stopped her from saything anything. 

“Miz Membrane,” Dib said his voice firm and the most serious Tak had ever heard from him. It had an instant effect on the child and she stood in front of him. With her eyes downcast, she looked sufficiently chastised. “I am very disappointed in your behavior, young lady.” 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Miz said in a small trembly voice. 

Dib knelt down on one knee to be eye level with her and softened his voice, “Sweetie, I know you are excited, but you have to remember to be respectful of other people’s--er--aliens’ personal space. Especially, because they are aliens. You don’t know anything about them and touching without permission or getting in their space could make them feel bad or even hurt them,” at that comment the little girl’s head snapped up with wide eyes. “So I need you to be respectful when meeting new aliens, okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Miz said. 

“Good girl,” Dib ruffled her hair and stood back up.

“You have changed,” Tak observed. Dib blinked in surprise and avoided eye contact with her. 

“I’m not a child anymore, eighteen years might not seem long to an Irken, but it’s a long time to me,” Dib paused and looked back towards her. “You’ve changed a lot too. What possible reason could you have in joining this place?”

“I never cared for the Irken agenda,” Tak said and began walking making Dib and his daughter quickly follow. As they walked Tak spoke. Dib listened intently while Miz waved to every other alien they passed not really interested in their adult conversations. “I merely wanted the recognition, the rank and the glory I deserved. Based on a technology failure I lost my first chance at being assigned the position I deserved.

“I left the position I was assigned, a demeaning and unworthy task for one such as myself, to go and take Zim’s mission from him. He was the cause of the failure in the first place. It was because of him I was denied what was rightfully mine,” Tak said bitterly. “However,” she gave Dib a scathing look. “Due to your interference I was unable to obtain my goal,” she continued to glare at him for a moment longer and Dib began to grow nervous, but before he could decide if Tak was going to take revenge, her expression shifted to a more neutral one. 

“Of course, it wasn’t my failure on Earth that became my downfall,” Tak continued. “It was the fact that I left my post. I abandoned my assigned duties. I disobeyed a direct order from the Control Brains and because of my intelligence it was easy for the Tallest to recognize that my actions stemmed from my own personal desires and had nothing to do with my loyalty to the Empire. When I was caught I was able to talk my way out of an evaluation trial and instead I was sent to our prison facilities on Vort.

“It took several years, but eventually I was able to escape. It wasn’t long after that I found myself as a member of the Resisty,” Tak said her voice having just the slightest hint of melancholy. 

“How did they convince you to join and rebel against the Empire?” Dib asked. He understood Tak’s actions, but she held herself in such high regard he doubted she would willingly take orders from a different species. 

Tak straightened slightly, an unconscious reflex all Irkens did when feeling superior or pleased with themselves. “When the Resisty found me, it was Lard Nar that instantly recognized my skills and worth, something not even my own leaders could do. He offered me rank and privilege worthy of my abilities and a way to show those that looked down on me that I am superior, that I can prevail against them whatever the odds.”

“So you joined the Resisty because it was a challenge?” Dib mused.

“In the beginning that was my reason,” Tak said.

“And now?” Dib proded. 

Tak remained silent for a moment then glanced over at the human. A curious gleam appeared in his eyes that resembled the smaller human’s. “If you choose to join and prove yourself both loyal and useful, ask me again and I may tell you,” Tak said. It was good to see that the human was still as curious as she remembered. It meant his mind was still sharp. Lard Nar wanted him to join and though he didn’t send her to retrieve him, she knew Lard Nar had high expectations that she would aid in his recruitment. Otherside she wouldn’t have been his first choice as a guide. 

Tak stopped in front of a door and turned to face Dib. “The Captain may want you to join, but before I approve of your recruitment I would like to access your skills.”

Dib immediately went on guard at her words and shifted slightly to put his daughter behind him. Good. He hadn’t lost his edge then. 

“Lady Tak, are you going to give my Daddy a test?” Miz asked. Not having anything to grab her attention she caught the last of their conversation. 

“Of sorts,” Tak answered and pressed a button on the side of the door. “Ixane, this is Tak. I have the human recruit, Dib, with me,” she said into the intercom. There was a beep and the door slid open. 

A hooded figure stood in the doorway. She wore grey and blue robes with the same symbol Captain Lard Nar had on her shoulder. Her face was covered in shadows and from the darkness two blue lights illuminated, however their light did not touch her face leaving it shrouded. Despite not being able to see her expression, Dib had the feeling she was grinning at him and it wasn’t a welcoming feeling.

“Ah, yes,” her voice was whispy like a wind was blowing through and slightly distorting her words. “I have heard from the Captain that you had arrived.” 

“Lady, are you a ghost?” Miz asked her voice curious without a trace of fear. 

Her blue orbs shifted to study Miz. “What makes you ask that human child?”

“You don’t have a shadow,” Miz answered pointing down to her feet. 

Dib looked and was surprised to see that Miz was right. Ixane’s robes didn’t reach the ground so he could see she wore black boots and indeed there was no shadow by her feet. Now that Dib was looking he could see that the shadow from the doorway touched her foot, but her body cast no shadow to match it. Wide eyed he stared at the being in front of him. 

“I am no ghost,” Ixane held out her black gloved hand to Miz, who eagerly grabbed it and her face lit up when Miz confirmed that Ixane had a physical form. 

“How come you don’t have a shadow then?” Miz asked. 

“I am a shadow,” Ixane answered and grasping the small human’s hand and leading them into her lab. 

“Whose shadow are you?” Miz asked as Ixane led them to a workstation. 

“Dib human, take a look,” with her free hand Ixane gestured towards the computer. She then turned her focus to the small human. “I was cast from a being that lives far from here. They fled, following the light while I decided to stay and embrace the darkness.” 

“Do you miss them?” Miz asked and the question surprised Ixane making her pause before answering. 

“If I told you ‘no’ it would be a lie, but I still resent their decision to flee so I will only answer you with a ‘no’,” Ixane said then turned her attention back to Dib as Miz thought about Ixane’s answer. 

Even though Dib was interested in their conversation, the moment Ixane gestured towards the computer his attention was captured. On the screen were numerous lines of code. Dib immediately recognized it as Irken coding. He’d hacked into Zim’s database enough times to recognize it.

“What information can you pull from this?” Ixane asked Dib and he took that as an invitation to sit at the computer. 

The familiar symbols on the screen made Dib faintly smile. He looked at them like old friends, those symbols and similar lines of code had accompanied him on several sleepless nights. At the time his mind had been filled with purpose and drive, his intense sense of justice and duty giving him the necessary fuel to spend hours decoding their meaning. A tiny flicker of that feeling filled him. He held his breath and stilled. Like a small unguarded candle he was afraid that the slightest of movement would snuff out that small warmth. A warmth that he hadn’t felt in years. Despite the hesitation Dib felt his hands reach out towards the screen, as he neared a holographic keyboard flicked to life below his fingertips. He was surprised to find that the letter and symbols were all ones from Earth. 

“I updated the computer’s database to include your language,” Ixane explained at his curious expression. “Any terminal you approach will display your language, however I still suggest you that you familiarize yourself with the standard Vortian.” 

Dib nodded, what she said made sense. He spread out his fingers ready to start, but before he could Miz tugged on his sleeve. 

“Daddy, is this going to take a long time?” she asked. “I’m hungry.” 

“Oh, um,” Dib glanced towards the computer. It had been a while since he had last worked with Irken code. It could indeed be awhile. He wasn’t really hungry. When faced with a task like this as if trying to rid him of distractions his body usually lost its appetite. 

“This could indeed take some time,” Ixane said. “I have some snacks here, but a growing child should not sustain themselves on snacks. Tak, I will take charge of Dib. You should take the child to the cafeteria, her nutritional needs should not be neglected.” At the face Tak made Ixane chuckled. “Do not worry, after her bio-scan the items appropriate for her consumption will be made available to her.”

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Tak said, she hadn’t even thought of having to make decisions on what was safe for the human to eat. Her worries were focused on the cafeteria itself. It was one of the largest common spaces in this area of the ship. While the cafeteria was mostly used only by on-duty crew members, it was always busy. The citizen area housed a larger common space for eating, set up like a large market where various food items that fit a wide range of dietary needs could be found. Tak had only visited that area once, it was too crowded and loud for her taste. She almost exclusively ate in the cafeteria or had food delivered to her quarters. 

When she could, she chose to eat in the comfort and silence of her own space, however there were times when she had no choice but to use the cafeteria. Those times were usually direct orders from her Captain. He had it in his head that the more she and her fellow Irkens were thrust into social situations the better they would adjust. So, while in there she had no choice but to follow his orders and she could not avoid interacting with the other crew members. 

In his attempts to create favorable connections Lard Nar had also sent out word to the crew that if any of the Irkens were in the cafeteria it was safe for them to approach them and socialize. While her presence still deterred many from approaching her, there were the few brave and curious crew members that took advantage of the Captain’s ‘safe space’ idea and felt that it was fine for them to sit and converse with her while she ate. 

It was highly annoying to say the least. Since she had been a part of the Resisty for several years now there were a few crew members that approached her and sat with her every time they saw her in the cafeteria. She tried several ways to deter them from sitting with her, but since it had been an order from her Captain she couldn’t forcefully send them away. After awhile she stopped trying and just accepted the presence of those few who were too stubborn or stupid to leave her alone. 

However, if she entered the cafeteria with the new and curious human… Tak grimaced just thinking about it. 

“I don’t want to burden Tak,” Dib said turning his chair away from the computer. “I’ll come with you and then afterwards I can take a look at the code.”

Tak paled at the image of both of them joining her in the cafeteria. The child was enough to draw the curious crew members in as it was, but if Dib--the human recruited by Zim himself--were to join her as well… 

“No,” Tak said firmly. “I brought you here to assess your skills. If you cannot be of use to us then there is no reason for you to stay longer than necessary.”

“Yes, but…” Dib trailed off looking at his daughter with worry. He didn’t feel comfortable letting her out of his sight. 

“Dib,” Ixane’s wispy voice began. “Are you seriously considering joining our cause?” she asked her blue eyes fixating on him. 

Dib tired to ignore his daughter’s enthusiastic nodding. This opportunity was born right out of his childhood dreams, but… he looked over to Miz. Could he really risk her life like this? Miz grinned at him, still nodding her head encouragingly. For a moment he looked at her and truly saw himself. Even knowing she was his clone, Dib never thought of her like that. She was his daughter no matter what, but he couldn’t deny the facts. 

The question wasn’t what would happen if he said ‘yes’, it was if he could live with the consequences of saying ‘no’. What would it do to Miz if he let go of this opportunity? Would she spend the rest of her days gazing up at the stars and wondering what her life would have been like among them? Would she grow to hate him? Could he really live with knowing that while he had kept her physically safe he had destroyed her dreams in the process? 

Dib sighed heavily. He truly was his father’s clone. His dad sent him to the crazy house several times ‘for his own good’, he wanted to protect his ‘insane’ son from getting worse. Perhaps the only reason Dib hadn’t grown to hate his father was because Dib knew the real truth. His father had no idea of the existence of aliens or the other supernatural things Dib had witnessed. His father, in his own way, was trying to help Dib. If he told Miz it was for her own safety would she believe him? And if he was honest with himself, was the reason for his hesitating because he wasn’t sure if it was safe or was it something else? 

Earth wasn’t that safe. There were plenty of dangers there as well, he knew that. What was holding him back from jumping on this opportunity? He could find a cause to get behind again. He could again become the Protector of Earth. He could do work that had true meaning. This was an opportunity his younger self wouldn’t have hesitated to grab, so why was he now? Dib didn’t know. He needed to think. Before he made a decision he had to know the reason why he was willing to sacrifice his daughter’s heart and his own heart as well, in exchange for the illusion of safety.

“I’m thinking about it,” Dib ended up telling Ixane. 

She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was an odd sensation, she had a firm grip but somehow seemed lighter than she should have. “In that case, Dib, it is important you for to be able to trust us. If you are to stay, you need to place your trust in the crew and Tak. She was once your enemy. It will be difficult, but you need to think beyond that if you are to become a part of our team.”

“Daddy,” Miz said. “Lady Tak is a nice lady. I promise I’ll be good too.” 

Dib sighed and Miz gave him a hug recognizing the signs of her Daddy giving in. “You will listen to Tak, and behave yourself and remember about other’s personal space, okay? If you want to stay, you need to prove to me that you can be a good girl.”

“I promise, Daddy!” Miz said giving him one more big hug before hopping over and happily grabbing Tak’s hand. Tak scowled down, but didn’t tell her to let go. 

“You better be worth it,” Tak narrowed her eyes at Dib then tugging his daughter along, they left for the cafeteria.     

Dib stared at the close door, still lost in his own thoughts when suddenly Ixane’s face filled his vision. Startled Dib leaned back and he heard a light laugh coming from the darkness of her hood. 

“I called your name several times,” Ixane said. “You don’t need to think too deeply. I think you already know what your decision is going to be.” 

“But is it the right one?” Dib said not really expecting Ixane to answer. Instead he turned back to the computer.

“There are no right or wrong decisions,” Ixane said. “Just consequences. Some we prefer, some we can live with, and some we cannot. Do not ask yourself what is right or wrong, ask which consequences can you accept and which ones you cannot.” 

“What if I make a decision that Miz can’t accept?” Dib asked. 

“Then you must be prepared to live with that consequence,” Ixane answered. 

“What if I can’t?” 

“Then I believe you have your answer,” Ixane said and walked away and back over to her working station. “Let me know how you do with that code,” she said. 

Dib sighed and turned back to the computer. “What about the consequences that I don’t know about?” he muttered to himself. 

“You must be prepared to live with those as well,” Ixane said from across the room. When Dib’s head snapped around to stare at her wide-eyed, Ixane felt herself smile. “I have excellent senses,” she told him. He nodded slightly then turned back to the task ahead of him. 

  
  



	7. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Singles "cheap valentine's candy" Day!

A growing dread filled Tak as they neared the cafeteria. It was nearing the first shift for the evening hours and the cafeteria would be busy. In the hall Tak’s glare was enough to keep the others at bay, but a crew member that she recognized and had worked with personally stopped in the hallway when she saw her. 

The younger Vortian was called Jayka Nar and was distant relative of Lard Nar’s. She was part of the engineering team and often met with Tak to give reports when Tenn wasn’t free to do so. She also befriended Skoodge, which meant Jayka Nar was one of the few crew members that was not afraid of her. Fortunately she was intelligent and could sense when Tak could and could not tolerate social interactions. Unfortunately, while in the cafeteria all restrictions were off and Tak had to accept interactions no matter what. 

Jayka Nar looked over the small human, who was waving happily at her, and glanced down to where their hands were connected then finally she looked up to meet Tak’s eyes. Tak glared at her, but the Vortian’s face just split into a wide smile before she turned and ran back down the hall ahead of them. At this point the hall did not break off into other paths, so there was only one place that Tak could be heading with the small human. 

Pausing in the hallway, Tak deeply considered just taking the small human back to her quarters and ordering food to be brought there. However, the act was cowardly and despite the great appeal of the idea her stubborn pride wouldn’t let her go through with it. So stealing her resolve Tak proceeded onwards and into the cafeteria. 

Miz gasped audibly and her eyes widened in wonder as they emerged into the large room. The space was filled with tables and places to sit, which were mostly occupied at the moment. Since this cafeteria was used by the crew on duty there was a sea of blue uniforms, which only made the differences between species stand out even more. A large chattering of noises clashed against Tak’s antennae as variety of pitches and dialects all merged together into one disharmous symphony. 

Towards the back, against the wall and reaching up to the ceiling were brightly lit signs and display boards listing the various foods available in numerous languages. Tak dragged the ogling girl towards the back and cursed the fool who designed the place so that she had to walk by half the occupants before reaching her destination. Tak could feel her antennae buzzing as she picked up on the numerous comments and whispers directed their way. 

Thankfully, Tak wouldn’t have to try and guess what the human could eat. Before getting into the line there was a seperate station set off to the side. Tak punched her ID code into the side of the console and prepared the station by selecting Miz’s species and pushing the child into the clear standing tube. Closing her in, Tak was thankful that the human didn’t ask many questions as she was too busy being stunned by her surroundings. In wonder the human placed her hands on the tube’s glass as it lit up with a variety of colors and symbols. 

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue,” Tak instructed and the human obeyed. “Stay still,” Tak chided as the child was bouncing up in down in her excitement. After scanning her body for its biochemistry, it scanned inside her mouth to gain a better understanding of what types of food would be palatable and not just ‘safe to ingest’. Lastly, her blood would be checked for any individual discrepancies, such as allergies, food sensitivities and intolerability. “Place your hand on that panel there,” Tak pointed as a square lit up on the side of the consul inside of the tube. 

Miz placed her palm on the square, however she quickly withdrew it and her excitement was squashed for a moment as she glared at the panel as it closed with her blood sample. Rubbing her palm she told Tak, “It bit me!”  

“It didn’t bite you,” Tak said tapping on the screen as the results popped up. “It took a blood sample.” The tube opened and the human stepped out still rubbing her palm and glaring at the machine suspiciously. Tak confirmed the test and sent the data into the cafeteria’s database. “Now, lets go,” Tak said lightly pushing on the human’s head when the girl didn’t move. 

Miz let herself be guided forward, but kept glaring back at the machine that most definitely bit her. 

“Place your hand here,” Tak instructed, pointing to a scanning pad at the start of the food cue. Miz held her hand to her chest and shook her head.

“It’s gonna bite me!” 

Tak glared down at her. “It’s not...the scanner has no need to take a blood sample. Now put your hand on the scanner.” 

“Nuh-uh!” Miz shook her head again and took a step away from it. 

Tak was losing the small amount of patience she had. She glared down at the human. “Either you put your hand on the scanner so the  _ Irken _ foodening processor can provide you with appropriate foodening options, or I will choose the most toxic foods in the known universe and force you to consume them.” 

Miz’s eyes widened and her lips pushed together in a thin line. She was pretty sure that Lady Tak had just said a bad word, because she heard her Daddy say bad words in a similar tone, but she wasn’t sure if pointing it out would be good or not. Studying Lady Tak’s face Miz decided to not remind the adult that bad words were not okay to say. 

Instead she asked, “Are you friends with Auntie Gaz?”

“No.” Tak said still glaring at the child. “Now what is your decision?” 

“You sound a lot like Aunite Gaz,” Miz mumbled as she jut her lip out in a pout and slowly extended her hand onto the scanner. If Lady Tak could sound so much like her Auntie Gaz, then it wouldn’t be good to push Lady Tak’s buttons either. Miz was a smart girl and knew what  _ that _ tone of voice meant. Auntie Gaz never told lies or fibs, so Miz was sure that Lady Tak was the same and when Auntie Gaz made threats she meant them. Toxic foods did not sound like they were be tasty. 

Hesitantly, Miz placed her hand on the scanner and a blue light appeared, Miz almost drew her hand back but she could feel Lady Tak’s eyes on her so Miz smartly decided to not move her hand. The blue light quickly faded and a light  _ bing _ sound came from the wall. Miz looked up to see a light glowing blue above a screen a little further down. 

Not waiting for her, Tak grabbed the small girl by her wrist and dragged her down in front of the kiosk. “Here, all the options available today are listed, pick whatever you would like to eat. Everything should be listed in your language, if you do not understand a word lightly press on it and further information should be displayed,” Tak instructed and then took a few steps back. Crossing her arms she glared at a few of the cafeteria’s occupants that were using the excuse of getting more food to come investigate. Tak’s glare was sufficient in helping them realize that they weren’t that hungry after all. The rule of socializing did not officially start until she was at a table.

“Anything?” Miz asked wanting to be sure, her eyes wide and hopeful. 

“Yes, yes,” Tak waved at her annoyed. “Just select whatever you want. All the foods listed are safe for your consumption. Just make your selections quickly.”

Miz looked back to the screen and paused, then looked back to Tak. “Lady Tak are you getting anything?”

Tak was about to say no, sitting and eating snacks at a table was an open invitation for others to come and socialize with her. However, with the human that was going to happen regardless. She might as well have something to make this experience less unpleasant. Even if this made her go over her rations for the day (because she was still going to have her foods sent to her quarters later once she was off duty) she doubted Lard Nar would dare to bring up the subject after making her play keeper to his new to-be-recruits.

“I will after you finish making you selections,” Tak told the girl. “So hurry up.” 

“ ‘Kay!” Miz said needing no further prompting and immediately turned back to the screen and made several precise selections. “All done!” she declared bouncing excitedly.

Tak eyed her, the girl barely even looked at the selections before choosing. However, it shouldn’t be an issue the scanner should have brought up options that the human could eat but would also find appealing. If she didn’t like them then they would just leave. Tak wasn’t about to stay here longer than necessary. Tak punched in her ID code into the kisok, being a seasoned crew member she didn’t need to scan her palm to know what items she could eat. After making her selections, Tak turned to the end of the area where the foodening drones (staff as Lard Nar called them) were busy preparing their selections. 

The small human stood on her tiptoes to see over the counter and watch the food drones. There were several more drones in the serving area than necessary. Tak suspected that when the food order went it, it also alerted the kitchen that a new species had been registered into their database. No doubt they were all interested in seeing and interacting with the new species. It wasn’t that having uncommon or unknown species join the Resisty was unheard of, it was the nature of how this particular species or individuals were being recruited. Somehow it was leaked to the rest of the crew that Zim personally knew the newest possible recruits. Everyone wanted to know what kind of individuals could survive an encounter with the most infamous Irken during his Invader days.

Finally two trays were set on the counter by the five food drones. It was highly unnecessary for all of them to deliver the food considering that the species that manned the foodening areas were cephalopodic in nature and each of them had six arms and their species was known for their ability to multitask. 

Tak took her tray which contained the Resisty equivalent to Irken soda and two bags of chips. The second tray made Tak raise an eye ridge. Five plates were squeezed onto the tray and they were all items that were Irken safe. Tak had even had a few of them before as her species needed large quantities of sugar. 

“You did not choose any meats?” Tak asked Miz knowing that humans consumed such disgusting foods. 

“Daddy and me are vegetarians,” Miz said her voice sounding distracted as she watched the tary with her selections slide closer. “And you said I could have whatever I wanted,” Miz said defensively as she reached over the counter to grab the tray. Once the edges of the tray were in her grasp, Miz looked past the food to the small group clustered together, almost leaning over the counter to get a better look at the human. The food drone’s eye sockets were all extended as high as they could go in order to see the short human. 

Her chin just visible over the counter, Miz gave them all her biggest and best smile. “Thank you, Octopus Lunch Ladies!” she said to the group.

Tak’s face wrinkled in disgust as the group wiggled in undulating delight, their tentacle arms waving and their bubbling voices giggling to each other. 

“Let’s go,” Tak said quickly leading the small human away before the Cephlowdians began oozing, as their species was known to do when over excited. 

Scanning the cafeteria Tak tried to see if there was a place to sit that would make it the most inconvenient for others to approach. Unfortunately, her attention was grabbed by Jayka Nar as she stood near a table and waved her arms around. Once Jayka Nar’s eyes met Tak’s she loudly called Tak’s name and pointed to the table she was sitting at. 

Tak cursed herself for getting so easily caught. If she hadn’t acknowledged her, Tak might have been able to get away with the excuse that she just hadn’t noticed the vortian despite her rapidly flailing arms. But now that she made eye contact, running would seem cowardly. Tak looked at the table’s occupants and perhaps for the first time in her entire existence was relieved to see Zim. He would work as an excellent deterrent for those who would want to come and sit with her and meet the human. As a bonus it looked like Zim was less than thrilled when he saw who Jayka Nar was inviting over. 

Tak grinned internally. If she had to suffer the annoying human’s presence then at least she wouldn’t have to do so alone. “This way,” Tak told Miz and lead the way through the tables to where Jayka Nar was sitting with Skoodge and Zim. Miz diligently followed behind Tak, being very careful not to tip her tray and drop any of its precious cargo. Her attention was solely on not dropping her foods, so it wasn’t until she placed her tray on the table and climbed into the chair did she notice who else was sitting with her. 

“Mr. Skoodge!” Miz greeted him happily. Skoodge nodded back as his mouth was full and his hands were holding his sandwich. Then her eyes trailed over to Zim who was drinking from an Irken soda and her expression drastically changed. Her eyes narrowed and her lips went in to a flat line as she silently glared at Zim, who grumpily glared back. The exchange was brief and her attention shifted to the vortain sitting next Skoodge. Miz’s expression brightened immediately. “Hi!” she said cheerfully. “My name is Miz, what’s your name? Oh!” Miz said her eyebrows raising in recognition and she continued not waiting for her first question to be answered. “You look like Mr. Captain. Are you two married?” 

Jayka Nar blinked in surprise before bursting into laughter. “No, no,” she waved her hand around still laughing. “We are the same species, Vortian, but married?” she continued to laugh. “Ha! Wait until I tell him this,” Jayka Nar snickered. “Heh, no. We are related actually. Distant cousins.” 

“Oh,” Miz said not at all phased by mistaking their relationship. She knew what cousins were, but they didn’t hold much importance to her as she didn’t have any herself.

“My name is Jayka Nar, I am very excited to meet you Miz,” Jayka Nar said with a genuine smile. 

“Me too!” Miz said with great enthusiasm as she began to bounce in her seat. “I’ve never met any aliens before today, and I’ve never had space food from space before. It’s so cool!” she said pointing to her plates and admiring once again the brightly colored foods she had picked out. Now that the food had her attention again Miz picked up a fork and despite being excited about all the aliens, her full attention went back to her snacks. 

“How does it taste?” Jayka Nar asked as Miz put the first bit of what looked like blue and purple cheesecake into her mouth.

“So tasty!” Miz said around her mouthful, wiggling in her seat and kicking her legs happily. “I love space cheesecake!” she said going back for another larger bite and humming happily as she ate. 

Tak placed a hand on top of Miz’s head and pressed down, trying to control the energetic human. “Stop bouncing,” Tak instructed, the human’s movements were shaking the table. 

Her head being pressed down, Miz stopped bouncing and instead wiggled side to side in her seat instead. 

“Let her be,” Jayka Nar chuckled when Tak was about to scold the child further. “She’s just excited, aren’t you?” Jayka Nar asked and Miz nodded in return. Her fork stabbed the treat in the next plate and tasting that she made more happy sounds and hummed in delight at how good and sweet everything was. 

“So, Tak,” Jayka Nar began. “How did you end up being the caretaker for this young human? This isn’t the Dib I’ve heard about, where is he?” 

“Daddy’s with the Shadow Lady taking a test,” Miz answered before Tak could. “So Lady Tak took me to get snacks while we wait for Daddy to finish.” 

“Test?” Zim spoke up. “What test? The Dib is inferior to Zim in every way, but if I say the human will join then he will join.” 

“He’s with Ixane,” Tak said glaring at Zim. “She’s testing his skills on Irken coding. I was the one to bring him there. I won’t approve until I’m sure he won’t be dead weight. Besides the human himself hasn’t said he will agree to join,” Tak gave Zim a smug look. “The Captain tasked  _ me _ with escorting the human around because he believes  _ I _ will be able to aid in convincing the human to join.”

Zim slammed his soda on the table causing some to slosh out onto the table. Skoodge moved his sandwich out of the way just in time and held it close to his chest in a reflexive protective gesture. Zim stood glaring down at Tak. A few crew members that were approaching their table to see the new species promptly decided to wait until another time and hastily retreated. 

“The human will join because Zim told him too!” Zim shouted. 

“Nuh-uh!” Miz said around a mouthful of cake and pointed her fork at Zim drawing the Irken’s glare to herself before Tak could respond. Miz scowled at him while she swallowed. “Daddy’s going to join and become a space hero because  _ I _ asked him too,” Miz said pointing her fork back to herself. 

“Ha!” Zim laughed planting his fits on his hips. “Foolish Earth worm-baby, The Dib wouldn’t obey the words of his offspring. As soon as he meets with the Captain and hears that the Mighty Zim has declared he is worthy enough to serve in my superior research team, he will grovel at the feets of Zim in order to join. Then,” Zim sneered at the small human. “We will bring you back to Earth and leave you with your other parental unit.” 

“You’re a dookie face liar pants,” Miz waved her fork at Zim who gasped at the insult. Kayka Nar snorted trying to keep in her laugh, while Skoodge’s eyes widened at the human’s brashness. Tak took a sip from her soda, ready to sit back and watch. “Daddy already met with Mr. Captain and Daddy only agreed to join because  _ I  _ asked him too.  _ AND _ Daddy won’t join if I don’t join too because Daddy loves me the most.  _ AND _ Mr. Captain already said I could stay too. He said I could have my own room.  _ AND _ I don’t have a mommy so I have to stay with Daddy no matter what, so there!” Miz stuck out her tongue at Zim. 

Zim was absolutely livid at the human’s disrespect to his magnificent self and opened his mouth to barate the human when Skoodge frowned and spoke aloud his confusion. 

“Most human family units have female parental units, don’t they?” Skoodge mused out loud not noticing Jayka Nar’s pointed look to drop what he had no idea could be a sensitive subject. “Why don’t you have a mother unit? What happened to her?”

Miz blinked, turning her attention to Skoodge as the anger vanished from her face. Leaning back she grabbed another bite of her foods. “I never had a mommy. Grandpa made me for Daddy.”

That statement confused all three of them. 

“Wouldn’t that make you a sibling unit to the Dib?” Skoodge asked. He was somewhat familiar with human culture due to his past exchanges with Zim. 

Miz giggled, finding that funny. “No, silly,” she said stuffing another forkful of deliciously sweet cake into her mouth. “Daddy and Auntie Gaz were made from Grandpa and I’m made from Daddy, but Grandpa made me a girl because girls are better than boys.” 

This did nothing to clear the confusion. Seeing that the adults still didn’t get it, Miz swallowed and thought hard about the word Daddy had used. It didn’t really matter to her that she didn’t have a mommy because her Daddy was enough. The other kids didn’t get why she had no mommy even after she had explained it to them, but Miz always thought that was because they were stupid. She didn’t think these adults were stupid, well except for Zim who shot her Daddy and then spent the entire space trip here saying mean things about her Daddy and calling him stupid.  

Finally she remembered the word. “Clone!” Miz said pleased with herself and rewarded herself with another big bite. “Daddy and Auntie Gaz are Grandpa’s clones and I’m Daddy’s clone. Grandpa made me for Daddy because he was lonely and bored, but now he’s not because I’m here and I love Daddy the most.” 

The two Irkens that had been to Earth were shocked at this news. Zim was a little confused with himself because the news that the small human was a clone pleased him. He shouldn’t be happy that there was a clone of his once-enemy because it meant this one would be troublesome, but somehow knowing that Dib did not produce offspring made him happy. However, this female clone did not feel like Dib at all, there was something vastly different than the feeling Zim got when he had first met the Dib that he did not feel looking at his clone. 

“It is normal for humans to make clones?” Jayka Nar asked not having read anything about clones in the information about humans in their database. Upon hearing that a new species was being brought onboard she had done some research about them.

“Nope!” Miz said cheerfully eating. She didn’t feel angry talking to the other adult aliens, only Zim and he wasn’t talking and Miz had tasty treats in front of her so it was hard to stay mad. “I was made special just for Daddy.”  

“How interesting,” Jayka Nar mused. “Did you know, little Miz, that all Irkens are clones as well?”

“Really?” Miz turned her wide excited eyes towards Tak and then Skoodge. “Are you brother and sister then? Who is your Daddy?”

“The original Irkens they used for cloning are long gone,” Jayka Nar said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “But it is entirely possible that they could be siblings, even with Zim.”  

All three balked at the idea and began arguing the improbability of the situation. Zim shouted very loudly that his genes were superior in every way from the others, Tak denied that she shared any common gene with Zim and Skoodge frowned saying that there were many DNA bases from which they were made, so there was a low likelihood that they were related genetically.  

Miz giggled. “You sound like Daddy and Auntie Gaz! They like to argue a lot too, though Auntie Gaz is always right.”

“See?” Jayka Nar said fully enjoying the Irken’s discomfort. It wasn’t often they could get all three of them riled up like this. “That’s all the evidence I need.”

Skoodge and Zim continued to argue, trying to convince Jayka Nar of her misconception. Zim was clearly offended, while Skoodge was more hesitant. He didn’t want Jayka Nar to have false information. As the two of them were friends, he assumed that letting her have false information was somehow against this friendship code. Jayka Nar grinned at the socially clumsy Irken, it seems he still hadn’t quite grasped testing yet. 

Tak however didn’t say much and gave Jayka Nar a calculated glare. “You are definitely related to Lard Nar,” Tak said after sensing that same silliness in her that Lard Nar sometimes showed. Further arguing would also make the Vortian twist her words against her in the most illogical ways, thus making further argument impossible. As Tak was smarter and more observant than her Irken comrades, they had yet to notice this. 

The two argued with Jayka Nar as Miz watched looking back and forth and giggling as she continued to eat. Tak looked down at the human’s tray. The human had eaten most of her snacks, leaving just a few bites on each plate. Finally the human placed her fork down on the tray and took a large gulp of the beverage she choose, which Tak noticed was the sweetest flavor of the Irken sodas the Resisty had in stock. 

The human wiggled in her seat, greatly annoying Tak. The human couldn’t seem to stay still, so it was slightly jarring when she froze for a fraction of a second then jumped up in her chair and rapidly flailed her arms. 

“HI!” she shouted startling the two Irkens who were still arguing. Tak looked to where the human was looking but didn’t see anything noteworthy. However, the human continued to flail until a crew member sitting a few tables away looked around and then hesitantly waved back. 

Miz fell into a fit of giggled, then turned and shouted “HI!” in a different direction flailing until another crew member waved back. Turning completely around she almost fell out of her chair as she repeated this process. Each time she got a response she would laugh in delight and change directions. Tak glanced around and observed those sitting around them laughing along. Like it was a game a few shouted “hi” and waved until Miz turned and waved at them. 

Suddenly, the human gasped and her eyes widened. Before anyone at their table could react, Miz jumped down and ran through around the tables until she stood right next to a blue-furred Tamer, a species resembling an Earth werewolf that was known for taming rare and dangerous beasts. The human stood next to the Tamer and her eyes were glued to the six-legged Snarl Beast sitting on the table as the Tamer ate his sandwich.

“Can I pet your space kitty?” Miz asked with large pleading eyes.

“You can try,” the Tamer responded smugly. 

Tak jumped out of her seat the moment she saw the human’s destination. Using her PAK legs she rushed over as the human extended her hand towards the deadly creature. Tamers might be able to keep their beasts subdued, but that did not extend to others. Everyone knew this, so the Tamer probably thought the human was joking, stupid, or suicidal. In either case Tamers were also known for not stopping their beasts should they rampage due to another’s action. They tamed beasts to gain recognition. It wasn’t as impressive if anyone would just go up and touch the beasts they made their own. 

Tak vaulted over tables ignoring the angry protests as her PAK legs scattered trays. If the human was eaten on her watch it would be a great failure for her. She’d never live it down. She yelled at the human to stop, but Miz’s attention was hyper focused on the deceptively small cat-like creature. 

Miz held out her hand near the Snarl Beast, “Hi, Kitty,” Miz said. “You are the prettiest Kitty I have ever seen. Nice Kitty,” she said as the Snarl Beast sniffed her extended fingers. “Do you like space cookies?” Miz asked pulling out a cookie she had put in her pocket for later. Cake didn’t fit as well in her pockets, she’d tried it before, but cookies did. One of the snacks she picked out was a plate of cookies. After having a few she made sure to save some in her pocket for her Daddy. 

The Snarl Beast flatten then perked up its ears as the Tamer frowned. Leaning forward it took the cookie from Miz’s hand. The Snarl Beast’s body trembled and the Tamer swore in his native language and leapt back as the small Snarl Beast changed forms. Expanding greatly in size its main head snapped loudly as it consumed the offering. The front four legs reared up and revealed four more mouths filled with sharp teeth snapping loudly. The crew members nearby fell back in terror, but the human stayed still her eyes widening further. The Tamer rapidly spoke into his communicator, asking permission to fire his weapons to subdue the Snarl Beast. 

Tak reached the human as she pulled four more cookies from her pocket. Thinking that the fear made the human go mad, Tak withdrew her PAKs phasers as the human giggled. 

“Such a hungry kitty,” Miz said and tossed a cookie towards one of the side mouths. “One,” she counted as the mouth snapped forward to grab the cookie out of the air, “Two,” she threw another cookie which was quickly snatched up by another mouth. “Three, four,” she said and pulled her pockets inside out. “No more cookies. Don’t worry Daddy won’t get mad. He says it is good to share.”

Tak’s phasers were ready to fire but before she could the Snarl Beast shrank back down and curled up on the table closing its eyes. 

“Nice Kitty,” Miz praised and gently pat the Snarl Beast on the head and scratched under its chin eliciting a purr from the small blue creature. “What’s your kitty’s name?” Miz asked the stunned Tamer.

“How did you know the secret Taming techniques?” the Tamer asked glaring down menacingly at the small human and leaning down low to growl in her face. 

Miz blinked at the tall blue furred alien, it seemed she hadn’t really looked at him before having been so distracted by the space kitty. “Awe!” Miz said squishing her cheeks together with her palms. “A Space Doggie!” she reached out and patted the startled Tamer on his snout. “Good Doggie.” 

Tak watched in a dumbfounded daze as the Tamer’s tail slightly swayed back and forth. “Human,” Tak said in a commanding voice, drawing the little girl’s attention back to her. “How did you know how to tame a Snarl Beast?” 

Miz’s face scrunched up in confusion and she glanced back to the sleeping Snarl Beast on the table. At Tak’s voice the Tamer quickly straightened and smoothed down his blue jumpsuit. “You mean the Kitty?” Miz asked and continued before Tak could answer. “Who doesn’t like cookies?” she said seemingly baffled at Tak’s confusion. “I--Oh! What’s that?” Miz pointed excitedly and darted off to stand before a slug-like alien.

As Tak neared the human darted off again her attention drawn by another crew member. The human bounced around the cafeteria, staying in one place long enough to gawk at the crew members then darting off again. Tak didn’t feel like making a fool of herself chasing after the human and watched and waited until the human ran somewhat close to her giggling as she leapt around to the next alien that caught her attention. 

Lightening fast Tak darted out and snatched up the human under her arm and carried the giggling girl back to their table. “Do not leave this table,” Tak instructed firmly.

“Kinda makes you want to reproduce your own offspring, am I right?” Jayka Nar said biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing at Tak glare. 

“I have never been more relieved that Irken smeets do not behave in such ways,” Tak said. “And where are you going?” Tak glared at the human as she slid way down in her seat and under the table. 

“I’m not leaving the table,” Miz said with a giggle and she popped up in between Skoodge and Zim. She grinned widely at Skoodge and then turned to Zim. “I have a secret,” she whispered to Zim who glared down at her. “Do you want to hear it?” she whispered loudly. 

Zim glared at her but leaned down to grab the front of her shirt. “Tell me your secrets Dirt child.”

Miz giggled then slapped the front of Zim’s face with her small hand, momentarily stunning the Irken. Pulling her hand away she wiggled her thumb in-between two of her other fingers. “ _ I got your nose _ ,” she said in a sing-song voice. 

“How dare you assault the Mighty Zim!” Zim shouted at the child, pulling her closer. “And Irkens do not have such inferior things.” 

“Yes you do,” Miz said “And I’ve got it.  _ I’ve got your nooose _ ,” she sang wiggling her thumb then slipped out of Zim’s grasp by slipping out of her hoodie. Giggling she crawled around to the other side of Skoodge next to Jayka Nar. “Look!” Miz pointed to Zim. “He’s got no nose!” 

“Oh my!” Jayka Nar said in fake surprise, as she played along. “You are right, he doesn’t have a nose. Zim, you may need to go to see Zen later to get that checked out.”

Zim glared at Jayka Nar. “Have you the brainworms? I have no nose.”

“Because I’ve got it,” Miz said with a giggle. Then whispered as loud as she could, “ _ I’ve. Got. Your. Noooooose.” _ She then stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. “And you can’t have it,” she taunted and wiggled her trapped thumb at him. 

Zim’s eye twitched. Then he lunged across the table. “Give it to Zim!” 

Miz squealed in childish delight and ducked under the table, quickly crawling under and popping back up in Zim’s seat as Zim knocked into Skoodge and Jayka Nar. 

“Zim, calm down, she’s just playing,” Jayka Nar said grabbing onto Zim’s arm and holding him in place before he could lunge back at the infuriating human.

“She stole from Zim!” Zim pointed at the human.

“Zim,” Jayka Nar was exasperated, but at the same time a small smile curled the corner of her lips. “You know she didn’t take anything. You don’t have a nose.” 

A faint blue dusted across Zim’s face, though from embarrassment or rage, Jayka Nar couldn’t tell. “I will not be mocked by such an inferior species!” Zim shouted back still pointing at Miz. 

“I will not be mocked, blah blah blah,” Miz said and stuck her tongue out at Zim. 

“How dare you, inferior human dirt worm,” Zim glared at her. “Stop your noise hole at once!”

“Stop your noise hole at once,” Miz repeated. 

“Zim will not stop, it is you who must stop!” Zim slammed his hands on the table.

“Zim will not stop, it is you who must stop,” Miz repeated also placing her hands on the table. 

Zim narrowed his eyes at Miz. “Stop that.”

“Stop that.”

“I Zim command you to stop!”

“I Zim command you to stop.” 

“No, I am Zim!”

“No, I am Zim.” 

“Stupid human worm baby!”

“Stupid human worm baby.” 

“Have you the brainworms inferior Earth monkey, that is lesser than Zim? Stop your robot repeaty repeating-ness of repeating filthy lies.”

“Have you the brainworms...monkey that…” Miz screwed up her face as she tried to remember what Zim had said.

“HA!” Zim placed his hands on his hips. “Victory for Zim!”

Miz folded her arms across her chest and made a grumpy,  _ humph _ sound. While pouting her eyes fell onto the tray in front of her, Zim’s tray. On it was an unopened bag of what looked like a picture of chips on the front. Miz eyed Zim as he continued to laugh and gloat at his victory. Slowly Miz reached out her hand and almost immediately Zim’s laughter stopped. He narrowed his eyes at her. Making eye contact Miz stuck out her tongue and snatched up the bag. She didn’t even have time to escape before a metal claw clamped around her middle, squeezing a little too hard. Miz made a noise similar to a squeezy toy and she was dragged up into the air and came face to face with a very angry Zim. 

“Give Zim back his snacks,” he said in a low and threatening voice. 

Miz was surprised that she had been caught so easily, but she still didn’t want to admit defeat so quickly. Clutching the bag close she said, “You have to say please.”

Zim had a long and exhausting day. After capturing Dib he had to deal with the annoying chatter of the Dib’s offspring all the way back to the Resisty, then he was scolded by the Captain and was ordered to come and socialize. In retaliation he ordered three round of snacks, which was over the rationed amount. 

While eating he kept brooding about many things, Dib among them. Until the recent information about Dib’s offspring’s origin, Zim felt an odd sense of betrayal at the thought of Dib procreating. When the Tallest tricked him into leaving Earth by calling him to the Massive, he spent the next several years suffering greatly. 

Besides the physical torture and horrible experiments conducted on his body, the words that were spoken to him, the truths that he was shown, those caused him to truly understand what agony felt like. However, on the darkest most painful days when his will was broken and his mind in chaos, he would be able to recover and regain his self-awareness whenever his thoughts focused on his time on Earth. No matter what was said, no matter what he experienced, Zim knew that on Earth there was one who cursed him, who took him seriously, who fought with him because he believed that Zim was capable and a threat. The knowledge that his enemy Dib was also suffering on Earth, dreading his return, kept Zim going. 

After being rescued by the Resisty and after years of listening to Lard Nar’s babble, Zim was able to let some of his pain go. The Resisty gave him a chance to prove that those words were wrong, that those truths were false. Now that he had purpose and he was needed, Zim was finally able to let go of Dib as his enemy and allow him to join the Resisty. 

But finding out that Dib had moved on in his life, that was unforgivable. Zim suffered greatly and survived on the basis of their epic rivalry, yet Dib forgot about everything. Dib forgot about him and moved on. He became just another human. He found a mate and procreated and continued his life. What did their years of fighting mean if he could forget so completely about Zim? 

Of course no one on the Resisty would ever understand Zim’s feelings on this. They couldn’t. They hadn’t suffered as he had. But he couldn’t release his anger on Dib, he couldn’t jeopardize his new mission. It was all he had left. 

But…

Maybe Dib hadn’t forgotten about him. He hadn’t moved on and taken a mate. Maybe Dib still held their battles in high regard. Maybe the human created a clone to train to fight Zim in the future, though the results obviously resulted in failure. After all only Dib was worthy to be his enemy.

This relief swept through Zim. He had his enemy back, this new small human didn’t matter. Zim was the most vibrant existence in Dib’s mind. While sneering at the human, inside Zim was elated. He almost felt like he was back on Earth and the Dib was off plotting some sneak attack. Zim had to prepare himself to meet the human again. Maybe he would be attacked on sight. He had caught the human off guard before, even with the Captain’s speech, surely it couldn’t diminish the flame of rage in Dib’s body. When they met again, it would just be like the old times when all Zim had to worry about was Dib sneaking into his base and Gir breaking his equipment and eating his way through Zim’s supplies. 

Because of his new revelations and the relief he felt at knowing that Dib didn’t betray him, his mind wasn’t completely focused on the events in front of him. It wasn’t that he didn’t know where he was or who was in front of him, but his full processing power wasn’t on the present. His mind was drifting slightly as he thought about the past, which was unusual for an Irken. They focused all their attention on the now on what was going on in front of them. So, something very rare happened to Zim. 

“Release my snacks!” Zim said to the child in a demanding voice, however what he thought he said wasn’t what he actually said.

Because he was thinking about the past, he had a slip of the tongue. However, he didn’t notice he had said anything different. It wasn’t until the table when quiet that he sensed the mood had changed. Glancing around the three were starting at him in shock and the few others near their table suddenly avoided looking in their direction. 

“Miz,” Tak said in a too calm voice. “Give Zim back his snacks.” 

“But he didn’t say please,” Miz whined.

“NOW!” Tak barked making Miz flinch and her lower lip quiver. 

She dropped the bag and Zim set her down on the table, looking at his comrades suspiciously. Tak would never willingly do something for his benefit. 

Miz crawled backwards and sat in her seat again. She didn’t like being yelled at it felt bad. She knew that she shouldn’t have taken Zim’s stupid snacks, but she still didn’t want to apologize. It was Zim’s fault for being mean. It was his fault she got yelled at by Lady Tak. So she wasn’t ready yet to be quiet and good. Her hands pressed to her knees she glared at Zim with resentful and angry tears welling up. 

“My name is Miz,” she said glaring at Zim and not noticing the look of panic on the others’ faces. “Not Gir.” 

Zim went completely still and moved just his eyes to look at the human. “What did you say?” he almost whispered. 

“You called me Gir, that’s not my name. My name is Miz,” she said crossing her arms across her chest and dropping her eyes refusing to look up. “Stupid head,” she muttered under her breath. 

Zim kept his eyes pinned to the small human. He couldn't look away. If he did he might meet eyes with the others at the table and he didn’t want to know what their expressions were. 

Fortunately and unfortunately he wouldn’t have to worry about the expressions of his companions. An achingly familiar voice called out to him. 

“Zim!” Dib said rapidly approaching their table. From across the cafeteria he’d seen Zim grab his daughter and then drop her on the table. “What are you…” his anger died as he neared and saw the expression of his old nemesis. Dib stared at Zim, who stared back at him. 

“What--” Dib didn’t get to finish his question as Zim’s PAK legs popped out and scurried him across the cafeteria and out the door. Dib watched not believing what he was seeing. “What in Einstein's name just happened?” Dib asked no one in particular but still wanted someone else to confirm that Zim had just run away.

“Progress,” Ixane’s wispy voice said next to him. “This way, Dib, I will show you how to work the foodening system.”

“I’ll help!” Miz said perking up and grabbing her daddy’s hand, wanting to get away before Lady Tak could tell him that she was in trouble. 

Dib took Miz’s hand and glancing quickly at the others at the table he nodded and followed Ixane. 

When the two humans left the table Jayka Nar let out the breath she had been holding. “Well,” she said trying to laugh. “That could have gone worse.” She then grew thoughtful. “I wonder what Ixane knows to say this was progress. It didn’t feel very progressive to me.”

“No one was hurt,” Skoodge offered. “And nothing was broken.”

Jayka Nar gave a short laugh. “Well, yes, I suppose when Zim is involved that is considered progress.” 

Tak didn’t respond, but she did meet Skoodge’s eyes and gave him a knowing look. “Skoodge you will take over escort duties for me. I need to report to the Captain,” she said then left, barely waiting for Skoodge’s nod. 

Jayka Nar watched Tak leave. “You talked to Lard Nar?” Jayka Nar asked, as Skoodge’s friend he had consulted her first about Zim’s situation. Skoodge nodded. “It looks like Tak is aware of everything too. Progress, huh?” Jayka Nar mused as she turned to watch the two humans by the scanner. “Maybe.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib should have warned Tak not to give Miz so much sugar lol. 
> 
> Originally I wanted Dib to come in after Mil's sugar rush and crash and find her sleeping at the table with the rest of them a bit ragged, however Miz did not want to take a nap and decide to mess with Zim instead.
> 
> This chapter is setting up Zim's and Miz's relationship and the reasons why they don't like each other or get along from the get go. Also I imagine that Zim has a low social emotional maturity/tolerance, hence why Miz can rile him up so easily. Which is very fun to write! 
> 
> Next chapter I plan to finally get more of Dib and Zim interacting!


	8. Final Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I moved last month which is always...fun. And unpacking is also so much...fun. 
> 
> News: I'm working on a pateron where the rewards will be IZ themed but with craft items since I like to make stuff and write stuff too! I'll also use that to ask which stories I should focus on and take polls and such. The rewards will be like mini subscription boxes. It's up right now, but there isn't much on there except for examples. I'll post more on my Tumblr when I have it finalized. (Breeding Project Ask)

“...but don’t worry, Daddy, it only bites you once. Then you get to pick out all the tasty things you want!” Miz finished explaining the bio-genetic-metabolism machine.

Dib eyed the bioscanner and placed his hand on it. Soon he felt the slight prick from his blood sample being taken. This setup was truly amazing. After a complete body, blood and taste bud scan it instantly analyzed his biological needs and sent them over the ordering station.

Miz bounced excitedly at his side as Dib scanned through the options. He was amazed at the efficiency of this system, the results were instantaneous. Dib wanted to check out the processing and coding of the program. Since taking a look at the Irken coding in Ixane’s lab Dib was itching to work with more complex systems again.

He surprised both Ixane and himself with how easily everything came back to him. He had long since updated and reprogrammed the computers at the planetarium and hadn’t started a new project in a long time, so he thought he would be out of touch with computer coding. However, the basic Irken code Ixane tested him with was surprisingly easy to read and crack. Thinking back on when he was younger, Dib might have solved the code faster than he did back then. Although, he was thirty-three now even if he was a little rusty his abilities should have improved since he was a young teenager.

A thought startled him as he watched his daughter sift through the food options on the screen in front of them. She pointed to several that she thought looked good and that she wanted him to try. He noticed that all her choices were desert looking items. He studied her small form and realized that she was only a handful of years younger than he had been when Zim first came to Earth. For a brief moment his younger self overlapped with Miz.

How would he have reacted if he was in her shoes and found himself on an alien ship with his dad? Would he be able to forgive his father if he chose to go back to Earth? Would he be able to live life normally again knowing that he had lost the one opportunity to live among the stars in an alien community’s spaceship with a nobel goal of protecting the free universe?

Dib sighed. He didn’t want to endanger his daughter. But she was cut from the same cloth as himself. She was his clone afterall. If they went back to Earth Dib was afraid that while she may be safer he would lose her all the same. If he lost her smile, it would destroy him more than he could imagine. While he knew it was an entirely selfish thought, one that squeezed his heart with guilt, he knew that losing her physically would hurt less than losing her love.

He let her pick a few items from the screen and she tugged him along the line chatting excitedly about the octopus lunch ladies who gave him his food. Bouncing next to him she led him alongside Ixane through the tables. Miz waved to several others pointing to the individual aliens and telling Dib obvious facts about them.

“See that one, Daddy?” Miz pointed to a slug-like alien then waved furiously until the said alien raised a blunted arm appendage and waved back. “He’s a slug alien, I can tell because he looks like a slug.”

If they went back to Earth would Miz be able to forget about this experience? Would she be able to keep this all a secret? If not, what would happen to her when she began telling others about all the aliens she met? Would she be ostracized like he had been? Would they call her crazy? Would they send her to the Crazy House for Girls? If he defended her and said she was telling the truth would they think he was crazy too? Would they send him away and take her from him, deeming him an unfit parent? What would happen to Miz then?

His dad doted on Miz but if she started spouting “nonsense” about aliens as Dib had done surely Miz would end up in the crazy house all the same. Gaz liked her well enough and she seemed to enjoy being an aunt. However she did have a limit on the amount of days she would let Miz sleepover in one month. Dib couldn’t foresee his sister being able to handle Miz on a daily basis.

Dib smiled bitterly. It seemed he didn’t have much of a choice. If he went back to Earth it would ruin his and Miz’s life in one way or another. So once again his life was being messed up by Zim’s appearance.  

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Miz tugged on his arm to gain Dib’s attention as he set down his tray at the table. She was used to her dad becoming lost in his thoughts constantly. So seeing him not paying attention, she tugged on his sleeve and repeated his name until his eyes focused again and looked at her. “That’s Lady Jayka Nar,” she said pointing to the Vortian smiling at him. “She’s the same kind of alien as the Captain but a girl. She’s not married to him though, they’re cousins. Oh! And, Daddy, Lady Tak and Mr. Skoodge are clones too! Just like me!”

Dib looked down at his daughter’s excited expression. He’d never seen her talk about others so happily before. Usually she only became this excited when learning new facts about space. She never even interacted with the kids that came to visit the Planetarium and chose to stay in the fort she made in the back room when he did tours. He’d never seen her be so social before either, waving and saying hello to all the different aliens around them. What did that say that his daughter felt more socially connected to aliens than her own species?

Dib took a look around the cafeteria and was startled to realize that even though many sets of eyes were on them and stealing glances he didn’t feel nearly as on guard as he would if they were humans instead. What did that say about him? He felt more comfortable around potentially dangerous aliens than he did among his own people. He’d have to think about that later, at the moment something else had caught his attention.

“Mizzy,” Dib said his eyes falling to the tray in front of his seven year old daughter. “Are all these plates yours? Is this all you picked out to eat?”

Immediately his daughter became defensive. “Lady Tak said I could!”

“Is there a problem?” Ixane asked in her whispy voice as she took a seat next to Dib and inspected the contents of the young human’s tray. She recognized the items and began to understand Dib’s concern.

“Is the food safe for humans?” Jayka Nar asked with a frown, worried that something might be wrong with the algorism.

“They should all be safe for human consumption,” Skoodge said having complete faith in the foodening programming.

“I’m sure it’s safe,” Dib said studying Miz closely and noticing how hard it was for her to sit still. He closely studied her face and sighed when he noticed her eyes were slightly more dilated. “No more sugar for you, young lady,” Dib lightly scolded and spun his tray around so her little fingers couldn’t reach the dessert she had picked out for “him”.

She pouted for a short moment when her prey was put out of her reach, but at his words she turned her face up to him and gave her Daddy a cheeky grin. “Hehe,” she giggled and snuggled close to him and crawled up into his lap, tilting her head back to giggle more. She didn’t look guilty in the slightest.

Dib saw her slowly reach out. “Oh, no you don’t,” Dib said pushing his tray towards the middle of the table, still in his reach, but out of hers. She wasn’t upset at being stopped and instead went into a fit of giggles. Dib wrapped an arm around her sensing what was happening. “Next time, you only get to pick _one_ dessert.”

She gave him one last wide smile and a weak _he he_ , then her eyelids drooped and her head lolled to the side. His arm around her, Dib shifted until her head was resting in the crook of his arm like a pillow. With the other hand he pulled his tray back closer to him and gave a guilty and sympathetic smile to the others at the table.

“I’m sorry,” Dib started. “I should’ve warned Tak about giving her too much sugar. I’m sure she was a handful.”

Skoodge eyed the now sleeping human. “Is she sick?” He’d seen other crew members pass out as quickly but only when they were ill.

“No, she just crashed,” Dib explained.

“Hmm,” Ixane mused. “Human bodies must process sugar at a very fast rate.”

“Yeah and she’s like me and has a very fast metabolism. She’ll be her normal self after a nap,” Dib informed Skoodge, who was frowning in concern. It was then that Dib noticed who was missing from their table. “Where did Tak go?”

“She went to consult with the Captain,” Skoodge said. “I will act as your escort in her place.”

Dib studied the other Irken, “You were with Zim at our house.”

“Yes,” Skoodge said straightening. “My name is Skoodge and I hold rank equal to Zim and Tak as a Senior Officer and consult to the Captain.”

“Why did you join the resisty?” Dib asked. “Are you...is your PAK also like Zim’s?” Dib asked heeding Lard Nar’s advice about calling Irkens defective to their face.

“I am a free thinking Irken,” Skoodge said understanding what Dib was asking. “My PAK has defected from Control Brain influence. I was approached by the Resisty when they found me on one of Irk’s prison planets. I was very short at the time and held no value in the Irken Empire despite my previous successes as an Invader.”

“They value height that much?” Dib mused. “How long have you been with the Resisty?”

Skoodge’s antennae perked up, “Ah, it will be sixteen years in four rotations.”

“Irkens are one of the newest species to start joining the Resisty,” Jayka Nar said, then briefly introduced herself. “I’m Jayka Nar, Engineering Specialist, and a cousin of Lard Nar’s. This is probably a lot to take in,” she said gesturing around her. “But I can assure you that any amount of help no matter how small can help us make a difference. We have staff aboard the Freedom that have no combat abilities, no operative intelligence, and no specialized skill set that a resistance group might need, yet they all find a way to contribute and are treated as equally important members.”

Dib nodded. “You need more than specialists to keep a ship this size maintained and functioning,” he tapped the fork to his plate. “In all aspects.”

Jayka Nar smiled and enthusiastically nodded. “Exactly! You’d be surprised at how hard that is for some new recruits to understand.”

Dib looked down at his sleeping daughter. “It’s easy to neglect yourself and those around you when you have a goal in mind, especially if you are used to fighting alone. However, there is a lot more to consider when another’s life becomes connected to your own. There are a lot of monotonous and tedious tasks that are important to living.” Dib looked back up to meet Jayka Nar’s eyes. “I would have refused on the spot, no matter how great or noble the cause, if I thought joining would put my daughter directly in harm’s way.”

“What if the Armada decided to attack Earth?” Skoodge asked.

“I have a plan,” Dib chuckled thinking about that memory. “Actually, it only took a week before I laid out an escape plan should the Irkens invade Earth. I spent the next month feverishly building an escape vessel and setting up early warning devices to alert me ahead of time should any Irken ships approach the atmosphere.” Dib paused as a thought occurred to him. “Which obviously had malfunctioned as I hadn’t been alerted of you and Zim entering Earth’s atmosphere.”

“You have me to thank for that,” Jayka Nar chimed in brightly. “Me and my team of engineers found a cloaking system for our ships that completely make us invisible to any scouting radar and sensors. The only way another ship could know we were there was if they ran into us.”

“I’ve seen Zim use a cloaking system before, it made everything but himself invisible,” Dib said, still doubtful that the Irkens could get to Earth without him knowing.

Jayka Nar burst into laughter, “Oh my ancestors! Really?” She doubled over in laughter her horns resting on the table. “Haha, oh, oh, what was he in?” She turned her head to look at Dib.

“Well,” Dib began reluctantly. He hadn’t talked about Zim in such a long time. In fact he tried most days to not think about him. It was a new and slightly nostalgic feeling to talk about his own nemesis without feeling the crushing emptiness uncorking inside him. Losing his purpose and Defender of Earth title had done a number to him in the past. It was weird being able to talk about Zim AND to others who knew he was an alien AND who also wanted to hear what he had to say, Gaz certainly never wanted to hear his stories though he often told them anyway.

“Oh, come on,” Jayka Nar begged straightening up, “You can’t dangle such a delicious bit of information in front of me and not give it up. This will fuel weeks of teasing for me!”

Upon hearing that this information would be used against Zim, Dib gladly continued. “He called it a Megadoomer. The menace totally had no clue that he wasn’t invisible and had stomped across town to my house. When he arrived he and the cord powering the suit was visible and not too long after it shut off completely and I was able to take pictures of it, so he blew it up so I couldn’t get any more,” Dib said smiling as Jayka Nar howled with laughter. He just decided to leave out the fact that he had forgotten to take off the lens cap.

“I can just imagine! A little floating Zim, in the megadoomer,” she laughed and wheezed. “With a cord! No batteries,” her laughter continued and she slumped down in her chair giggling.

Next to her Skoodge watched with a slightly concerned look on his face, he’d never seen his friend so at mercy to her emotions.

Ixane brought the cup of what looked and slightly smelled like tea to the darkness under her hood and took a calming sip, undisturbed by the scene. “Tenn will be pleased that the megadoomer meant for her was not as effective as Zim previously mentioned.”

Jayka Nar bolted upright. “You can’t mean that it was the same megadoomer?”

Ixane didn’t say anything and took another slow sip.

“Ancestors! I have to tell her,” she jumped up. “She’s been a bit down after her last project didn’t work out so well, this will definitely cheer her up. See you!” Jayka Nar said as a quick farewell and bounded across the cafeteria and out the door.

Dib watched her go, “Vortians are surprisingly nimble, their data said so but seeing it in person is different. The hooved feet must help with balance and control. Their legs must have strong muscles to move so gracefully,” Dib mumbled to himself.

“You know about Vortians Dib-human?” Skoodged asked.

“What? Oh, yeah I hacked into Zim’s database a few times.”

Next to him Ixane chuckled and it sounded exactly how a ghost would laugh, it echoed oddly and had an eerie feel to it. “Yes, I think you will do well here, Dib,” she said. “I think you have your answer. For now I think it is best you find a more quiet place for your little one to rest, then you can meet with the Captain. He will be eager to hear what you have to say. I was nice to meet you, Dib. Skoodge,” Ixane nodded to him in farewell then taking her tea cup she left their table.

She placed her cup in the area designated for used dishes before leaving the cafeteria. Ixane had no worries about Skoodge taking over as a guide. In all he was the more personable of the Irkens to have joined their crew on the Freedom. Tak was not sloppy in her tasks, she would have sent him a message via PAK on which rooms the Captain had assigned to them. Her guess was in the newly renovated cabin in the same wing as the Captain’s. Originally this ship was Vortian in design and the Captain’s wing was reserved to house all his family clan, all of which would have had the highest positions. However times have changed and this was not a standard Vortian crew, instead the rooms closest to the Captain were occupied by those who Lard Nar could trust both as a Captain and as himself.

Once out of sight from others Ixane touched the nearest wall, her fingertips touching a shadow cast by the light above her. Shadows had no true form and two could overlap and be seen as one. Using a technique only know to Lard Nar, Ixane melted her physical form into the shadow. Opening her senses she was easily able to find the form she had marked as her temporary caster. As long as he was in the light and a shadow was cast, she would be able to find him.

“Lard Nar.”

“Gah!” Lard Nar almost tripped mid lunge and grasped the wall for support, while his other hand clutched at his nearly stopped heart. “Ixane,” Lard Nar began taking a calming breath. “You nearly gave me a heart attack,” however he recovered quickly and strighted. “Whatever it is will have to wait. I need to get to Zim.”

“He is fine,” Ixane said calmly.

“He confused Dib’s daughter with Gir. I can’t believe I didn’t notice how bad he’s become,” Lard Nar explained as worry creased his brow. “If he’s hallucinating, he could be a danger to himself and others. Tak suspects that he’s completely relapsed.”

“I know, I was there.”

“Then how can you say he’s fine?” Lard Nar asked on the verge of panic.

“Because he is,” Ixane said. “Going to him in a rush and panicked will do more harm than good. He is not hallucinating. He made a mistake, a slip of the tongue. From my understanding Gir and the young Miz share a few similarities.”

“A slip of the tongue?” Lard Nar repeated not believing it. “Irkens don’t have slips of the tongue.”  

“Normally no,” Ixane agreed. “But since when has Zim been normal?”

Lard Nar paused and studied her. “You’re sure he’s fine? Tak said he ran the moment he saw Dib.”

Ixane chuckled. “Indeed. He was highly embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?” Lard Nar repeated.

“Yes, Irkens don’t have slips of the tongue,” Ixane said.

“Ixane,” Lard Nar groaned rubbing his head with the start of a headache from her riddles.

“Progress, Lard Nar,” Ixane said deciding to be kind. “He did not deny it, he did not attack, he did not fight those around him on sight to distract himself and others from what happened. He ran. Which means he accepted what happened, he acknowledged its existence. Whether he realized this or not he has accepted an organic reaction from his mind. Progress, Lard Nar. This is progress. Let him work though his embarrassment, do not make this an issue. Skoodge is escorting Dib to the room you assigned him. Go and meet with him, answer his questions, then go and see Zim and help him normalize his reaction. No doubt he is as panicked as you are.”

Lard Nar sighed. “I hope you’re right, Ixane.”

“I am.” Ixane said. “Oh, and Lard Nar,” she said grinning widely under her hood though he couldn’t see it. “Dib passed the decoding test in record time for a non-Irken and he wasn’t too far behind Zim’s time either.” She left then, going down the hall in her physical form and leaving Lard Nar slack-jawed and staring stupidly after her in the hall.

She turned the corner and Lard Nar mentally shook himself. A grin formed on his lips. Lard Nar continued forward, but at a much more leisurely pace. That high of a score, huh? With Dib’s help maybe they could finally make a breakthrough. Ixane seemed optimistic, but there was no way he could let Dib leave them now.

Lard Nar arrived first and waited outside of the quarters he chose to assign to Dib and his daughter. Lightly touching the door, Lard Nar felt a twinge of sadness, normally this room would have been reserved for a close cousin. Jayka Nar was like him and was the oldest child, but she and her younger sister Lanex had refused a room in his wing, preferring to live near the other engineers and mechanics. They had never really been close before The End War on Vort, but they were family. However, both of them decided to leave the Old Ways. As much as that fit how he was running the Freedom it saddened him. However, he knew their reason for declining was the same reason that he had offered it in the first place, they didn’t have any other family.

“We aren’t enough to fill these room,” Lanex had said to him when he offered. “And there is no way we can fill them as they once were. We all need to start anew and build a different kind of family.”

Despite being the younger sister, Lanex the calmer more level-headed one of the two. She was also much less outgoing and while she probably would have preferred this secluded section, she recognized the need in herself to change and move forward. In fact she was one of the first to befriend Skoodge, closely followed by Jayka Nar. The latter being one of the few that could interact well with Zim. Zim was still a bit too much for the quiet Lanex and she preferred the company of Tenn and Skoodge.

“Captain,” Skoodge’s voice pulled Lard Nar from his thoughts and he turned towards the group coming down the hall.

Lard Nar saw that Dib was carrying his daughter’s unconscious form and instantly grew nervous. “Is she alright?” he asked taking a few steps to meet them.

“Oh, yes,” Dib said with a small smile. “She just tuckered herself out.”

“I see,” Lard Nar said in a softer voice so not to wake her. “Perfect timing then, let me show you to your quarters,” Lard Nar said gesturing to the door behind him. He pulled out the multi tool and communicator from his pocket and scanned the door’s lock. “Authorize new owner,” Lard Nar said softly but clearly. A green light and a small _bing_ let him know that the input was ready. “Place your hand here for the door to recognize your bio signature. I see that you are already in our system from the cafeteria so all you need to do is place your hand on the scanner for it to recognize you.”

Dib shifted Miz so she rested comfortably on his hip as he reached out to place his hand on the small scanner next to the door. The scanner turned green and said something in a chipper tone.

“Ah, I will switch the system from Vortian to English,” Lard Nar said going back to his multi tool and tapping it a few times. “There, it should recognize all your voice commands inside now,” he said and gestured for Dib to enter first as the door retracted to let them in.

Dib stepped in a and looked around, surprised at how spacious it was. He was nearly six feet tall, nearly twice the size of the Vortian, yet not even his scythe lock of hair touched the ceiling. Shifting Miz’s weight (she was getting heavy he wouldn’t be able to keep carrying her for too much longer), Dib explored the space. There was the living area where they were currently standing with a simple table and chairs and a small sitting area, around the corner was a small galley and next to that was a small bathroom. On the other side there were two doors, one led to a sleeping space and the door next to that was another bedroom, this one had four small beds built right into the walls, bunk bed style.

“Vortians tend to have large families,” Lard Nar said. “I chose a room that would have belong to a young couple, newly married. Speaking of,” Lard Nar said quietly as Dib placed Miz in one of the lower bunk beds and tucked her in. “I can send someone to Earth to pick up your spouse, or significant other,” Lard Nar said hoping he got the Earthen phrase correct.

“There is none,” Skoodge said having just found this out and wanting to inform his Captain. Dib just pushed the button to close the door to Miz’s room when Skoodge answered for him. “The Miz-human is the Dib-human’s clone.”

“Clone?” Lard Nar said in surprise and Dib closely watched his reaction for any trace of discrimination. “I was unaware that Earth technology had advanced that far. I read nothing about that in my research,” he mumbled the last to himself.

Since he just seemed to be genuinely surprised Dib explained, “Earth isn’t that advanced, just my father’s lab. He created my sister and myself when he was much younger and then created Miz for me. Though, Miz is my daughter,” Dib said wanting to make that clear. It didn’t matter how she came into existence, she would always be his daughter.

Lard Nar nodded. “Is there anything medically that Zen should be aware of?”

“No,” Dib said knowing that Lard Nar was delicately asking if their biology had any imperfections or complications from the cloning process. “No allergies either, well except I’m allergic to animal dander. Though I doubt there are any cats and dogs here,” Dib mused.

“That’s good,” Lard Nar said then turned to Skoodge. “Thank you for escorting them, Skoodge. You may return to your off duty shift.”

“Yes, Captain,” Skoodge said and turned to leave.

“Lanex should be done with her shift soon,” Lard Nar said and managed to keep his smile hidden at the twitch of his antennae. “I know you were just at the cafeteria but since your visit was cut short you could possibly join Lanex there before she retires to her own room.”

“Yes, Captain,” Skoodge said with a little more enthusiasm. Since Lard Nar had suggested it, it would be easier for Skoodge to join Lanex in her meal even though he had already eaten. The Irken still struggled with the concept of socializing in the cafeteria when one wasn’t going to eat anything.

“I’ll authorize extra rations as a thanks for being a last moment escort while you were off duty,” Lard Nar said and this time didn’t stop the smile at Skoodge’s enthusiastic nod before he wiggled his antennae in salute and quickly left.

“Who’s Lanex?” Dib asked noticing Skoodge’s lift in mood at the name. “Another Irken?”

“No, she’s a Vortian mechanic and Jayka Nar’s younger sister,” Lard Nar answered. He gestured to the sitting area. “Shall we sit, Dib? As promised I will answer whatever questions you may have.”

Dib took a seat across from the Captain and though there was a million things running through his head, the moment he sat down on the couch he was slightly distracted by how comfortable it was.

“Vortian made,” Lard Nar grinned proudly noticing his reaction, as Dib pushed on the surface. “The best in the Universe.”

“Yeah?” Dib said though he could believe it.

“But you have other questions besides what the furniture is made from, yes?” Lard Nar said casually crossing his legs and resting a hand on his knee.

“How often do you see combat?” Dib asked getting right to the point.

“The Freedom is a civilian vessel.” Lard Nar answered honestly. “She originally wasn’t equipped for combat, though thanks to many talented crew members she has enough defensive power to be able to escape in a pinch, but The Freedom has yet to be in battle and we hope to keep it that way.

“However, we do have a few ships that we send out should our allies need assistance. Mostly they are sent out to distract the Irken Armada long enough to evacuate a conquered planet before they can do an organic canon sweep. We try to avoid direct confrontation whenever we are able. Our fighters are also sent out to disrupt supply lines to the Armada, though we try not to use this tactic too frequently as a heavy retaliation might not impact us as much as it would the still vulnerable planets.

“If you asking about me personally,” Lard Nar said. “I was an Officer during The End War on Vort. It is because of my experience there that I understand the importance of evacuating _before_ the organic canon sweep.”

“I’m, um, sorry about your homeworld,” Dib said guessing that it was one of the Irken conquered planets.

“Thank you,” Lard Nar said, keeping his face and voice calm. He had long since accepted the loss of his homeworld. He used that grief to make the Freedom a home for as many as he could. A home and a purpose, things that he wished someone had given to him long before he found them for himself.

“If I joined, what would you have me do?” Dib asked.

“As I mentioned,” Lard Nar said. “We believe the key to ending his war lies in the Control Brains and their hold on the Irken race through their PAKs. Each Irken that joins the Resisty has their PAK thoroughly scanned and all the data and programming copied. There is encrypted data upon encrypted data and programs so deeply embedded into the code, secrets and information locked away. We are also trying to find a way to pinpoint and access the way the Control Brains monitor the PAKs and send data. We suspect there might be a way to reverse the flow or hack into that signal and steal data from the Control Brains themselves.

“But the task is beyond difficult and we have very few with the necessary skills to unlock and sift through that data. Even the Irkens can only decode so much of their own PAKs. It takes a certain skill set and knowhow to accomplish this task.”

“How big is the team?” Dib asked knowing how difficult such a task could be.

“Well,” Lard Nar began. “We have a large scientific team dedicated to sifting through the uncoded data and analyzing what we have decoded, but the team capable of decoding such complicated programing… there’s only one.”

“One team?” Dib repeated with a frown decoding data and crunching through programing could take hours just to work through one line.

“Um. no,” Lard Nar said with a weary smile. “Just one crew member.” Since Dib was stunned into silence Lard Nar continued. “Our other scientists have decoded all that they could, but the information left is far beyond their level and there is only one other member in the Resisty that has the knowledge and skill to hack into Irken data and decode such complex information.”

“One?!” Dib finally found his voice. “How dense is this code? No, no, never mind I’ve seen some from Zim’s PAK before. It’s probably the most complicated stuff I’ve ever come across. Irken technology is layered in code that is both logical and nonsense at the same time. I shouldn’t be surprised that there is only one other to hack into it. Irken’s don’t give up their data easily even on their computer system it’s heavily protected. It would take a genius to be able to both understand Irken code and hack into it, much less decode embedded and hidden information. Who…” Dib stopped and looked at Lard Nar.

With a heavy sigh Dib leaned back and closed his eyes. “No way. No wonder you only have a one person team, as long as he’s there who would admit to even knowing how? And if they did I’m sure working with him would drive them to insanity. There is no possible way this will ever work.”

“Dib,” Lard Nar said with a small amused smile. “The test Ixane gave you, you completed in record time for a non-Irken and your score was just below Zim’s own.”

“He’ll never agree to me being on his team,” Dib said leaning forward to somehow get the insane Captain to see reason. “We tried to kill each other on a daily basis back on Earth.”

“Yet here both of you are,” Lard Nar said reasonably.

“I was just a kid then, and Zim has the foresight of a gerbil,” Dib said and unable to keep still he stood and began pacing in front of the Vortian as he ranted. “As ingenious and complex as his inventions and plans were they failed miserably because he couldn’t tone anything down or think things through. He’s impulsive and hasty and arrogant, he prefers flash over function. He’s hot headed and nearly impossible to reason with. If he doesn’t kill me, we’d probably cause the destruction of half this ship in a fight.”

Lard Nar was unphased by Dib’s opinion on the matter and merely smiled at him. “Zim personally recommended you for this.”

Dib stopped and turned to stare at Lard Nar. “What?” he asked in a small voice.

“Zim knows the importance of this information. There are very few out there who have experience working with and hacking into Irken technology for obvious reasons. When Zim was on Earth you two were working against each other, yet neither one of you could best the other completely. No one has ever been able to match against an Irken for so long. If you were able to gain that much skill when you were enemies, imagine what the two of you could accomplish working together?” Lard Nar said.

“He recommended me?” Dib said and sat down stunned. “Zim? Zim did? He said _nice_ things about me?”

Lard Nar chuckled. “It has been eighteen years since Zim left your Earth. You both have changed greatly in that time. You became a father,” Lard Nar nodded to the bedroom door.

“And Zim?” Dib asked when Lard Nar didn’t continue.

“Zim willingly betrayed the Irken Empire,” Lard Nar said losing the smile. “But not before the Empire betrayed him first.”

“What happened?” Dib asked almost whispering.

Lard Nar shook his head. “That is not my story to tell. Do you have any other questions for me?”

“Uh, yeah, um,” Dib said trying to wrap his mind around that information, but he pushed it aside to ponder later. “What about Miz? She’s only seven. I can’t just leave her here all the time.”

“There are several children living on the Freedom,” Lard Nar said. “In the more residential section a community of volunteers from several races has taken on the role of teachers and caregivers. While both of you will be fitted with your own translators, it doesn’t work on written languages. The standard Vortian is taught as well as several other languages.

“Also to better understand and create a working community there are lessons on each species, their history and culture and basic biology. Those who are agriculturally inclined have pressed the importance of understanding the growing cycles and various planet habitats, so there are lessons on that as well as basic mathematic and scientific understanding.

“Several others have offered lessons on basic self defense, artistic expression, robotics, cooking, spacecraft safety, sewing, and of course piloting. I believe there are others as well that rotate in and out depending on which crew members volunteer for the month. These are of course offered to all crew members and not just children,” Lard Nar grinned at Dib. “I will send a list to you. They are all up to you to decide what is appropriate for your daughter, but basic species acceptance and understanding is necessary for any new recruit, yourself included. Of course humans will now be included in the course and a update will be given to the crew members about your species. When you are settled in I can send over the data that will be shared so you can look it over and correct any misinformation.”

Dib leaned back, impressed. Then he picked up on something. “You’re saying all this like I’ve agreed to join you.”

“Have you?” Lard Nar asked not losing his smile. “If you need more incentive I can also explain how your rations and wages will work.”

“Wages?”

Lard Nar nodded. “Every crew member is given the bare necessities to survive, however we have found that having extra credits to buy, sell, and make items that are more for comfort purposes has a great impact on ship moral and has given many as much of a chance at a normal life as possible. Since you are going to be working with Zim your wages will be indisputably be high.”

“Indisputably?” Dib frowned at the word choice.

“Yes, well, Zim is fairly well known. Let’s just say you are correct in that he, while being the most qualified and adpt at Irken coding is an awful mentor for those who have a drive to learn. Mention your placement at Freedom’s Wings and there will be several there who will be more than willing to buy you a sympathy drink.”

Dib laughed, “I can imagine. I think I want one already,” he said shaking his head at the absurdity of his situation.

“So may we welcome you aboard?” Lard Nar asked.

Dib gave one last chuckle before looking up and studying the ceiling. Then he turned to look at the door behind him where Miz was sleeping. “When I was younger I used to dream of a situation like this. Before Zim came I knew there was life beyond Earth and when he did come I vowed to protect the Earth at all costs.

“I was never thanked. I stopped Zim on several occasions, but as stupid as his disguise was and as crazy as his plots were the people around me were either too stupid or too self-centered to care. As a whole the human race isn’t much, most of them are pretty stupid actually. The few scientific minds are so self-absorbed in what they think they know that they can’t see beyond their facts to see that there is more out there than meets the eye. They are close-minded and selfish.

“When I was a child I tried to make the world see the truth. I tried to get everyone to see Zim for what he was, but no one believed me. Even when the evidence was there in front of their face everyone just thought I was crazy. I was berated and thrown into several institutes where they tried to ‘correct’ me. As I got older I learned how to lie my way out of them. I learned to keep quiet about what I knew to be truth. Over time I stopped trying to show the truth to others. I slowly gave up on humanity, then I just gave up in general. My fights with Zim were the only thing I had to prove to myself that I wasn’t crazy. I had proof in the bruises and the cuts and the scars. Then one day he just left, and every trace himself left with him.

“Eventually the bruises and cuts healed and the scars faded and all I was left with were my memories and on my worst days I began to doubt those. I began to wonder if I really was crazy as everyone said and everything was all in my head. Then I got Miz. She gave my life meaning again.

“She has so much love for life. She loves to learn and explore. Unlike me she doesn’t crave acceptance from those around her. She’s loving and trusting and fearless. And she loves space. If I went back, if I took her away from her dreams come true she would hate me. Not only that, but I’m afraid how everyone would treat her if she told them about all this. No one would believe her. They would think she was crazy, just like me. And I’m afraid what people would say and do if they thought she was as crazy as they thought I was. They might send her away, and to ‘save her’ they might take her from me.”

Dib finally turned back to look at Lard Nar. “I don’t really have a choice do I?”

“Humans haven’t evolved enough to travel beyond their solar system,” Lard Nar said sadly. “There is no way for them to know of our existence, and unfortunately it goes against our codes to make ourselves known for that purpose alone. It would cause chaos and would be more of a danger than an assistance to your people. I am truly sorry, Dib,” Lard Nar said sincerely. “It never occured to me that bringing you here would make you unable to return to your home.”

“It’s true that we can’t return,” Dib said. “She’s too young to understand, and if I was in her shoes I would resent my father forever as well. However, as far as alien abductions go this has to be the best case scenario,” Dib said finally offering Lard Nar a small smile. “Captain,” Dib said making Lard Nar jump up and offer his hand.

“Welcome to the Resisty, Dib,” Lard Nar said grinning widely.

“Thanks,” Dib said firmly shaking his hand and surprised at the strength he felt from the small body. “However, before I agree to the ridiculous idea of working with Zim, he and I need to have a talk. If we’re going to survive each other we need to set up some ground rules.”

“Of course. I will arrange a meeting tomorrow. Rest for the rest of this cycle. If you need anything you can order from the kitchens here,” Lard Nar said quickly showing Dib how to use the room’s computer system. “These rooms will be yours. If you require anything send me a message. Rest well, Senior Officer Dib,” Lard Nar said leaving a stunned Dib to stare after him as he left the human’s room. Now all Lard Nar had to do was find Zim and make sure the two and the ship survived their meeting tomorrow.

Easy. Right?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep teasing everyone with the build up about Zim and Dib meeting. >_< Next chapter I promise!
> 
> But Dib has decided to join! If it had been just him he would have joined the Resisty in a heartbeat, but since becoming a dad he's learned to be more cautious and he tends to overthink all his decisions. Miz on the other hand doesn't think her decisions through much and is a little impulsive. That is because Dib has always supported her and she never experienced anything where she wasn't believed or her and her ideas were called stupid. Besides she's much too excited to be afraid. 
> 
> Also Fun Headcanon Fact: Vortians have large families, 10 kids is the average and the oldest always has 'Nar' attacked to their first name. In a family setting this would place a lot of responsibility on the oldest child to become the head of the family after the parents step down. Also gender doesn't matter when being the head as the head of the family can be male or female. If both parents have 'Nar' in their name they run their family with shared power. otherwise which ever spouse has "Nar" tends to make more of the decisions though most Vortians consult with their marriage partners before making big decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> My idea for the story came from the fact that I think Dib would make a really good dad. I think that he would want to raise his child like how he wishes he had grown up, in a loving and supportive family. So my character idea for Miz is that she is a younger version of what Dib would’ve become if he had growing up in that environment.


End file.
